Silver Tongue
by Shadow Hidden By The Moon
Summary: Harry Potter was nothing like the world expected him to be. He is about to start school and show the world what is really going on before their eyes; exposing secrets, lies, and plots no one wanted to know about but will have no choice but to accept. Harry/Tom pairing. Ron and Dumble bashing. May be changed to rated M later on.
1. Comfort in Hell

Hey everyone. If any of my loyal followers haven't noticed, I have taken down my three other stories to redo and I plan to continue them when my muse is back on track. Right now my muse has been yelling and pleading for me to write this new story. This is my first time writing a Harry Potter story. This is a Tom (Vold)/Harry slash but it will not be for many a chapters, so be patient please.

Anyway onto the story

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Talk"

'Think'

"_Parseltongue"_

Chapter One – Comfort in Hell

**I am Freak Boy. I am five.**

**My name is Harry Potter. I am six.**

**My name is Harrison James Evans Potter. I am seven. **

**I often wonder if I will live or if I will die here in this small cupboard with only the darkness to keep me company. **

Petunia's eyes saddened as she gazed at the back wall of the cupboard under the stairs that was the room of her beloved nephew, one 'Harry' James Potter. She turned her gaze from the childish writing to her sleeping Harry. He was a small child. In one day he will be 11 yet he looks like he was 8. Petunia blamed her abusive husband. He hated Harry. She did what she could but it wasn't enough, not while she was also a prisoner here in this house. She tried to leave with Harry once but Vernon found them a week later. He almost killed Harry that day with that beating. She, herself, was beat until she could do nothing but lay on the floor.

After that he threatened to kill Harry if she stepped out of line or left again. What happened to her loving husband? The man who would surprise her with gifts when he got back from business trips or on anniversaries? He used to show that he loved her, now, now she isn't sure if he ever did.

Petunia pulled herself from her musings. She gently woke her nephew by running her fingers through this shoulder length hair. She smiled sadly as his eyes fluttered open at the touch. His emerald eyes, the same color as the killing curse Lily once told her in a letter, slowly cleared of sleep when he saw her. He gave a hesitant smile as Petunia gently pulled him out and into her arms for a hug she desperately wanted to give him yesterday when Vernon kicked him in the stomach and sent him to the cupboard for another night of no food.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry's voice was soft but smooth. It always reminded her of the dark chocolate that he loved.

"Vernon is gone for the next three days for a business trip and Dudly is at friends this weekend. He won't be back until Monday after school. Let's spend the day in London shall we love?" Petunia smiled as his eyes brightened.

"Can we eat at the Rose Café?" Harry asked as he took the bundle of clothing Petunia handed him.

"Yeah, we can also go to the book store. You deserve some new ones for all your good work in school. You got all A's again this year. After that we need to pick up some food and Dudly's new school uniform." Petunia smiled as Harry's smile got bigger at the idea of getting new books. He was so much like her lovely baby sister, so much like his mother. "Go on and get changed."

Petunia watched as her nephew ran up the stairs to the bathroom to change in to one of the few pairs of clothes that she bought and hid just for him. Tomorrow he would be 11. The thought wouldn't leave her alone. Would he get a letter like Lily did? Will she be able to hide it from her husband? Will she finally be able to get them out of this prison they called a house?

Her thoughts were cut off as Harry ran down the stairs in a pair of black jeans and a silver shirt with a hood. It had a tribal dragon on the front, the same shade as his eyes. She watched as he put on a pair of black trainers and grab his black and emerald shoulder bag. Petunia smiled at him again as she opened the door and herded him to the small car.

The ride to London was filled with laughter as they sang to the radio and wistful smiles as Petunia told Harry stories of Lily's and her childhoods. She never told him a lie. Harry knew he was a wizard. He knew he was a hero to most of the wizarding world. He knew that he should be getting a letter for Hogwarts on his birthday tomorrow. She hid nothing from him because doing so would only hurt him in the end.

Once in London they parked and quickly made their way to a small café on the corner of the main market. The atmosphere was warm and inviting as they made it to the small table by the main window. The waiter was quick to get their order and even quicker to bring it to them. Petunia and Harry sat in silence as they eat.

**Harry's view**

I was happy. Today I get to spend time with just my Aunt. I smiled at her from across the table as I drank the last of my tea before turning back to looking at the people around us. It was a hobby, people watching. You can learn a lot about someone by just watching them. You can also learn a lot about the world by just watching. A man in all black caught my attention across the street. 'Just a wizard going into the Leaky Cauldron. That world was so close, yet so far away.'

"Ready to go Harry?" Aunt Petunia drew my attention back. She was standing waiting to go with a soft smile on her face. She knew what I was looking at. I nod as I get up.

The bookstore was only two stores down so we made our way there first. I was barely containing myself from bouncing as we stepped in. Aunt Petunia just shook her head with the smile still in place as she gave me the go ahead. I walked to the back left corner. Psychology, human behavior and animal behavior were the topics of the day for me. Politics too but they were on the other side.

'Inside the Mind of the Killer' caught my eye in an instant. I grabbed it after a moment and moved on. It was a few shelves over that I found a book that caught my eye after that, 'Reactions at War: Nature or Nurture'. I didn't hesitate to grab it before moving farther down the shelves to the animal section. I spend five minutes looking for something interesting. I was about to just pass the section when a book on the bottom made me pause. It was black leather, nothing truly eye catching, no words on the cover, yet I felt the need to grab it. I didn't even look at it as I added it to my pile before moved across the store to the politics. I quickly found a book called 'Blood and Tears'. It talked about the politics that were at play during the Dark Ages of Britain.

With my small pile of books I made my up to my aunt who was standing by the cashier with her own three books. She was talking to the young woman behind the counter about the part-time opening the shop had.

"Aunt Petunia? Are you thinking of working here during the day while us kids are at school and Vernon is at work?" I hope that was what she wanted. She would be able to save up money and get out in the future.

Aunt Petunia smile happily at me nodding, "It is so lonely in the house when you are all gone. This would be perfect for me to do until it is time for you boys to come home from school. We could even start looking for a new place if you get into that school."

I smiled widely. She was planning to get out when I go to Hogwarts, to find a place for us where we would be safe. "I think that is a great idea Aunty."

"Yes, I do too. Now let's get these paid for so we can get Dudly's uniform and maybe ice cream after." I handed my books to her. She set them up on the counter with hers. The cashier rang up the books as Petunia finished up the job application. While waiting for my aunt to finish and get her wallet out, the cashier handed me my books when I indicated that I would like to put them into my bag.

Aunt Petunia grabbed my hand in her left hand as she held her bag of books in her left. We slowly made our way down the street looking into windows and laughing at what people call fashion. The store to get Dudly's uniform came up and we went in. Different color and styled uniforms hung on the walls. Aunt Petunia pick up Dudly's style and color before making her way to the casher to pay. We made it out in less than five minutes. We continued to walk down the street. It wasn't until we got the corner of the street that I saw a shop the caught my eye.

"Aunt, can we go in there please?" I asked pointing at the small dark shop. Aunt Petunia looked where I was pointing. It must have taken her a moment to realize that it was new before she nodded her head and started walking to it with my hand still in hers.

We walked in to find it dimly lit and filled with light noise of animals.

**Normal view**

Harry smiled as he pulled away from his aunt to look around. Petunia let him as she herself went to look around. Harry looked at the fish in tanks swimming in colorful schools and then to the rats in a tank beside some mice. He happily petted a cat that was walking around the shop as he made his way to the ferrets.

He watched as the small white ones pounced and played with each other but stayed clear of the smallest black one. That one caught his attention the most. He was the smallest and his eyes were still closed. Surly it was too small to be away from it's mother?

The sign on the glass said you could hold them so Harry opened the top of the tank and carefully picked the little black ferret up and brought it to his chest with a calm, soft smile. The little one started nuzzling around in his hands. It was cute and fit in the palm of one hand.

Not wanting to put the little one back just yet Harry shut the lid and continued on his exploration with it still in his hands, gently petting it. He looked at the rabbits, than the birds. He got excited when he saw the lizards and then the one animal he loved to watch and read about, the snake. The only had four tanks but he didn't care. A python, long and lazy on a fake branch, lay in the first one. He passed it. A green tree snake no longer then his forearm lay in the next one. He looked at it for a few minutes. The third on was weird to his eyes. He had never seen it in any of his studies.

It was also small enough to lie in his hand finger to wrist. It must have been a hatchling. Its eyes were like opals. Its scales looked black in some angles and then green and blue in the others. It was _"Beautiful". _

The snake lifted its head to look at Harry_. "Thank you speaker. I am a Twilight Viperesk."_

"_I am sorry beauty, please pardon my ignorance but I have never heard of such a breed." _ Harry moved closer to the glass when he felt the little one he still held scrabble up to lay on his shoulder under his hair. Harry gave it a gentle scratch on its back and turned back to the beauty inside the tank.

The snake looked at the ferret with interest for a moment before dismissing it and focused its attention back onto Harry. _"My kind is not known in this world and in the other we are rare. Only a handful of us have let ourselves be seen. Fewer of us have ever bonded with a magic user." _It paused a moment to look at Petunia who walked behind Harry before looking back to him. _"Speaker, will you please take me with you? I fear the filth who owns this shop is planning to try to feed me to the cobra. My venom is not yet strong enough to keep me safe."_

Harry looked at the Viperesk then to the king cobra in the next tank. He turned to Petunia with a troubled expression. "Aunt Petunia…" He paused to chew on his lip "I know this might sound strange but can I please get this snake and maybe the ferret?" He indicated to the little one curled up on his shoulder.

"Oh Harry," Petunia looked worried at the animals, not worried if they might hurt her nephew but what Vernon and Dudly would do to them if they were found. She looked at her Harry, who looked so hopeful that she just couldn't tell him not and crush that look. "Alright. Yes, but you need to keep them out of sight at all time and they need to be silent. We don't want them to get killed now."

Harry gave Petunia a strong hug whispering thank you over and over. Petunia looked to find a helper as Harry turned back to the tank. _"You cannot bit anyone where we are going, cannot eat my little one, and you must stay hidden. Where I live is dangerous but I will hopefully be leaving that place soon and taking you two with me. Understand?" _

"_Yes. But your little one is too little. I will watch over her and keep her safe with you." _

Harry smiled at that. His aunt pulled him back before he could say anything else. A greasy man with leather gloves came up beside them. Harry watched him open the lid and without a care grab the Viperesk and shoved it in the box he held in his left hand. Harry felt his anger rise. He pushed it down as he grabbed the box from the man's hand.

"Aunty, I am going to get some milk, a bottle, and some soft food for my little one. I will meet you up front." Harry barley waited to see his aunt nod before turning on his heels and making his way over to the food isle to get the items.

They made it out of the store with only a small fuss from the store helper trying to take the ferret from Harry's shoulder and but her into a box. Harry was having none of that. Petunia had to insist it was fine before the man relented. As they exited the store Harry opened the box holding his beautiful Viperesk to allow it to wrap around his wrist instead.

Before going home they stopped by an ice cream stand to relax and enjoy a cold treat. Harry spent the time learning about his new beauty. It was a she. She was only two weeks old, Old enough to hunt but not to protect herself. She told him how some knowledge was passes from generation to generation at birth so the two of her kind that were born would be able to survive. She spoke of how her kind came about by the joining of the last Twilight Viper and the first Basilisk and how after that it didn't matter what kind of snake a Twilight Viperesk mated with the hackling would always be a Viperesk. She finished by telling him that she would like to start the bonding process with him. Harry agreed. Before they could go into the process Petunia reminded that they needed to go home and that his little one would be waking up to eat soon.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Here's the first chapter everyone. Hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Letter of Truth

Shadow Hidden By The Moon here. Thanks for reading the first chapter and coming back for more. Hope you like it.

I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making a profit from my fan fiction.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Talk"

'Think'

"_Parseltongue"_

Chapter Two – Letters of the Truth

Harry woke to the soft nuzzling of his new young black ferret. His new little one had burrowed under his sleeping shirt to get warm and sleep but was now up and hungry. Quietly Harry reached for the bottle and milk he set beside the bed on the nightstand. As he fed his little one, he glanced at the black metal watch that his aunt got him for his sixth birthday. He was only able to keep it so he knew what time he needed to be up to cook his uncle and cousin's breakfast.

The clock read 11: 32. He glanced over at his aunt sleeping peacefully beside him. She always spent the countdown to his birthday awake with him. She'll wake soon and go down stairs to make tea to help wake herself up before she grabs the small cake she baked for him. She'll grab whatever present she got him this year and bring everything up here to celebrate.

He smiled as he turned his attention back to his little one who just finished the rest of her milk and was settling down to sleep some more. He set the bottle back down onto the night stand and looked around the room. When it was just Petunia and Harry home they slept in the guest room together. He was always told she did that when he first came to live in the house. It helped with the nightmares he always had. As he got older Petunia could only hold and cuddle Harry when no one else was home.

A hiss pulled him from his thoughts. His beauty was glaring at him. _"Master, you should be sleeping. It is not good if you stay up all night."_

"_I will go back to sleep in an hour or so. It's almost my 11__th__ Birthday. Aunt Petunia and I celebrate at midnight every year."_ Harry explained to his beauty.

He turned to look at his aunt as her alarm went off. He turned his attention away to look at his beauty, who slithered from her spot on the bedside table to coil up on his chest next to his little one. Petunia left with a quick kiss to Harry's forehead as Harry looked at his beauty with a thoughtful expression.

_"My beauty, I still need to give you a name. You and my little one both need names. Would you like to help me?"_

"_Yes, but nothing over the top. I want something simple as a name."_ She paused in thought for a moment._ "And perhaps in a different language? Yes, I would like that." _

"_I'll think of some names then." _Harry let a soft laugh out.

Harry and his beauty sat in silence watching the little one sleep. Petunia could be heard moving around down stairs in the kitchen for a couple minutes before the sound of footsteps on stairs met his ears. Petunia pushed the door open with her foot as her hands were full of things needed to celebrate Harry's 11th birthday. Petunia happily set a white square box down before setting plates, silverware, and two empty glasses. She gave Harry a look that he knew meant 'stay put' and swept out the room.

Harry laughed as he moved his little one and his beauty moved to curl up around her. He made his way over to the small table to set up for when his aunt came back. As he set the last fork in place she opened the door carrying two small wrapped packages and a jug of milk.

"Happy birthday, darling." She set her load onto the table next to the white box. "I thought you might like something other than my old cakes this year."

Petunia opened the white box to show a six inch round cake and three layers high. It had chocolate icing with the words 'My Harry' written in green on the top. Harry smiled brightly as she put the two 1 candles next to each other and lit them with a lighter she kept by the bedside.

"Make a wish and blow your candles out." Petunia urged him with a smile.

They just finished the cake when Petunia handed him one of the two packages. He opened it slowly to make his aunt wait in suspense. Inside he found new sketch pencils both in color and graphite. These pencils had a nice small wooden case stained black with silver hinges and flip lock. He ran his hand over the smooth top of the case only to feel light etchings that were snakes. Before he could give his gratitude he was handed the last package. He opened it to find two identical silver blades with black leather coverings. They weren't too long, about the length from his fingertips to his wrist. They were also light weight perfect for throwing or close combat.

Petunia was smiling at him as he looked up to question her. "I like them but what are they for?"

Petunia's smile dimmed a little, "You will get your letter today. You will go to Hogwarts. I remember your mother telling me that the people in that world rely too much on magic. That is dangerous and I know as 'the boy who lived', people will come after you. I don't want you to have to only have your magic. You don't know how to use them but I also know you will learn quickly, as you always do."

Harry was quick to nod. It made sense. He smiled as he set them gently to the side. They stayed up only 20 more minutes before Petunia pushed Harry back to the bed to sleep. Harry curled up by both his little one and his beauty to drift off to sleep to the sound of his aunt's humming as she cleaned up the small birthday mess.

Harry woke the next morning to his beauty poking him with her tail. He smiled hearing his aunt down in the kitchen cooking. Letting his beauty wrap around his wrist he grabbed his little one, putting her in his sweater's big pocket, and made his way out of the room, down the stairs, through the hallway (passing his cupboard on the way), and into the kitchen. The table was set for two and Petunia was setting the last of the eggs on the table.

"Aunty, I should get my letter today right? When will we go to the ally?" Harry asked opening the fridge to get the orange juice his aunt insisted he drink at least once a day.

"We'll go today. I remember from when Lily went that it would be crowded, yes, but that will give you a chance to watch how others interact. I also remember that the shop that sells trucks can put a special charm on the trunk to make them small and invisible. We'll need that so you can keep it on you." Petunia sat the sausage down while Harry poured them both a glass of juice. They didn't speak as they enjoyed their meal together.

It wasn't until after breakfast was over and Harry was helping Petunia with the dishes that an owl knocked at the window in front of the sink. Petunia squealed happily as she opened to window to the grey barn owl. Harry carefully untied the letter, absent-mindedly listening to his beauty complain about being too close to the bird, as Petunia grabbed a leftover sausage to feed to the bird as thanks. Harry smiled in amusement as Petunia started looking over his shoulder, waiting for his to open it.

Harry broke the seal on the heavy parchment. He pulled out the two parchment folded into the envelope, opened them, and started to read the first one out loud for his aunt's benefit

"Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Wugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

"I am not addressing him by all that." Harry point blank stated. Even Petunia thought all the added was too much, even for a letter.

"Dear Mr. Harrison James Evans Potter,

I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The items you need to bring are on the next page.

As the term starts September 1st, I expect your owl not later than July 31st. The Hogwarts express leaves platform 9 ¾ at 9am sharp. I hope to see you there.

Your godmother,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress"

"Lily once told me that the entire acceptance letter process was done by an enchanted quill. They all have a standard layout. This looks like she took time to write your letter out personally. At least I know you will be well looked after while at that school." Petunia's smiled saddened. "Why were you not given to her to raise? Why were you not brought up in there world, your world?"

"Aunty, if I was raised by her I would have never met you. I love you and as much pain I go through by living here, I got you and would never give that up." Harry's eyes were hard with truth but soft with love. Petunia hugged her nephew tightly before letting go to wipe the tears that started forming in her eye.

Petunia turned away to put the last few dishes in the cabinets. "Go grab a paper and pen to say you're going to be there. Send it back with the owl before it leaves. We'll go to the ally after you get dressed for the day."

Harry smiled as he ran to do as he was told.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Alright, hope you liked it keep coming back for more. Please review. Thanks!


	3. Gringotts

Hello my twisted minions…(evil giggle). Welcome back to my lovely story. By now you have noticed that I am twisting the original plot… well this is fanfiction and I am because I can. I am making the year more modern times. Okay now that that is out of the way.

I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making a profit off of my fan fiction.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"_Parseltongue"_

Chapter 3 - Gringotts

Petunia watched her nephew in delight. He sat in the front seat of the car with her but he couldn't keep still. He kept talking to his snake and playing with his baby ferret while shifting every few minutes. She even though she saw the snake hit him with its tail the last time he moved. Petunia hadn't seen her beautiful nephew act his age in a very long time.

Half way through the trip Harry started bouncing name ideas with his aunt. He was surprised how many names she knew for beauty and little one. Petunia gave him African, Japanese, Celtic, French, Arabic, Egyptian, Greek, Latin, Gaelic, and even Persian names.

In the end he decided on Amara for his beauty. It was Arabic and it meant Eternal Beauty. His little one though, he was caught between a Gaelic name and a Japanese name. Before Harry could debate the names with his aunt they came to a stop a block away from the Leaky cauldron. Looking down at his little one Harry smiled to see her eyes open for the first time. He gently put her back into his sweatshirt pocket.

The walk to the pub was quick. Out of habit of wanting to be touching his aunt he held onto her hand the whole time. When he saw the pub he drug his aunt into it. Petunia laughed at his excitement and let him. The pub was dark and dirty looking. People were smoking so the air was thick and heavy. Harry didn't like it and by the look on his aunt's face she didn't either.

Harry watched how everyone in the pub turned to look at them as they made their way to the bar. He could understand why they looked. All the people in the pub were dressed in robes. His aunt was dresses in light blue long sleeves cotton dress that stopped at her ankles with a pair of black Marry Jane's. Her hair was down and a little curly. Harry was wearing a pair of black jeans with black trainers. He had a black tank top under his emerald green sleeveless hooded sweatshirt. His black hair was brushed back into a low tail at the base of his skull, parted in the front just right to cover his scar. He also had his black and emerald shoulder bag ready to hold all his purchases until he got his truck.

Petunia ignored the looks with grace. She stopped at the bar and smiled at the man behind it cleaning a glass. He paused in his work to look the two of them over before giving a smile back. "Hogwarts bound?"

"Yes sir." Harry answered bouncing on the balls of his feet. Petunia smiled and the bar keeper let a laugh out.

"I'm Tom. I run this place. Give me a moment to put this glass away and I'll take you to the gateway into the ally." Petunia was able to say a quick thank you before Tom turned away. He was quick to make his way around the bar to lead the way.

"I am Petunia Evans and this is my nephew Harrison Evans." Petunia introduced them.

Tom paused for a moment. "Evans? You wouldn't be related to the late Lily potter nee Evans would you?"

Petunia hesitated looking around at all the people around them. None of them paid them anymore interest. "She's my baby sister. Harrison is her son."

"Ahh," Tom smiled at them as he continued to lead them to the back door. "She came in here a lot. Used to talk about her sister she named Pet. I meet her at school; I was in seventh year while she was in first. We became friends at the end of the year. She loved talking about you. I even meet young Harrison a couple times when she and James came for a visit and talk." Tom stopped at a brick wall at the end of a small ally way outside the back door. He turned to Harry with a smile as he held out a hand, "It's nice to see you again Harrison."

Harry smiled back taking his hand in a firm shake. "It's pleasure to meet you sir, please Harry is fine. Thank you for not giving me away in there."

Tom let another laugh out as he let Harry's hand so. "Your mother was a good friend and a good person. You were a delight to have here when you were brought. If you wish to go by part of your name instead of your full name I am all for it. Your first trip to the Ally should be fun for you. If I let out your father's last name you would be bombarded the whole day."

With a smile on his lips Tom turned back to the wall. He tapped a few bricks and stepped back. The wall opened to show a bustling area of people and shops. Tom pointed ahead, "That's the bank. You will want to start there. If you don't have your key, ask for a blood test and a recovery of keys. Since you haven't been in this world since you were a baby, I would also ask to speak with your account manager to see if everything is in order. Other than that, enjoy yourself. If you ever need a room, a meal or even just a conversation, you both are always welcome here. Have a good visit."

"Thank you very much. We will be back even if it's just to talk. Have a good day." Petunia smiled and gave a small bow of the head in thanks. Harry did the same.

Petunia and Harry watched Tom turn back to go into his pub before walking toward the large building Tom called the bank. Both of them marveled at the impending building. It looked to be made of different colored marble. The pillars gave it a grand air. The first set of doors open by themselves as they walked up the steps.

Harry noticed the goblins on both sides of the inner doors and gave them both a short bow. He noticed a flash of shock in their eyes before they bowed back and opened the doors for Petunia and himself. The inside was as grand and impending as the outside. Marble walls, floor, ceiling, and pillars contrasted the brass teller gates. Lines of witches and wizards stood in front of different teller, all of whom where goblins. Harry let himself be led by the hand by his aunt to the shortest line. They waited no more than 5 minutes before they reached the front.

Petunia, having watched her nephew when he bowed to the goblins outside the door, bowed her head in respect. The goblin gave a bowed head in return. "I wish to have a blood test done on my nephew and a recovery of keys to his vault or vaults. We would also like to speak to his account manager if possible today."

The goblin gave a nod as he wrote something down in the book on the desk, "Name."

Petunia looked to Harry. Harry cleared his throat lightly before answering, "Harrison Evans Potter."

The goblin nod writing again in the book. He turns and called something out in a language neither Petunia or Harry could understand. He turned back to them before speaking again, "The test and recovery will be done when you meet with your manager. Griphook will lead you your manager's office."

A goblin came from a door in the back. The teller indicated for them to go over there. Petunia and Harry gave a quick bow of the head in thanks before going over to Griphook waiting by the door. He led them through the door and through many hallways to another door with a gold plate with the name Ironhide on it. Griphook knocked on the door. A "enter" came right away. They both bowed in thanks to Griphook, who bowed back, before entering the office.

Ironhide sat at a black granite desk working on paperwork with a golden quill. Petunia and Harry waited until he finished writing. He set down his quill and indicated for them to sit in the chairs in front of his desk. "I am Ironhide, Manager to the accounts of Potter. I was told you want to perform a blood test on one Harrison James Evans Potter and a recovery of keys. Is this correct?"

Petunia nodded, "Yes sir. We would also like a detail of activity, inventory, and investments."

Ironhide nodded back, "Very well. First is the blood test." He pulls a file out from his left and a piece of parchment from his right along with a small dagger. He passed the parchment and dagger to Harry. "A small cut to your finder should be enough for three drops of blood onto the parchment."

Harry took the knife and cut his left middle finger. He put a little pressure to get the three drops of blood. The cut healed as the third dropped landed. He set the dagger down in the middle of the desk passed the parchment back to Ironhide. Ironhide hovered his left hand over the parchment as he muttered under his breath in the language the teller talked in. A red light flashed around the parchment when he finished speaking. Ironhide gave a nod to himself as he looked over the parchment before he passed it to Petunia and Harry to look over.

The parchment read:

Name: Harrison James Evans Potter

Father: James Mathew Potter

Mother: Lily Marie Potter nee Evans

Godmother(s): Minerva McGonagall

Alice Longbottom

Godfather(s): Sirius Black

Severus Snape Prince

Guardian: Petunia Lee Evans (Aunt; sister to Lily)

Magical Guardian: Albus Dumbledore

Heir status: Noble House of Potter

Noble and Ancient House of Black

Noble and Ancient House of Peverell

Noble and Ancient House of Gryffindor

Noble and Ancient House of Ravenclaw

Vault(s): Harrison's school vault

Harrison's personal vault

Potter main vault

Potter artifact vault

Sirius personal vault

Black main vault

Black artifact vault

Peverell main vault

Peverell artifact vault

Gryffindor main vault

Gryffindor artifact vault

Ravenclaw main vault

Ravenclaw artifact vault

Petunia and Harry sat looking at the paper in shock. Harry was the first to snap out of it. "Sir? How am I the heir to all of these families? The Potter I can understand, but these others… can you explain them to me?"

Ironhide opened the folder and looked through the papers in it, "All if not most wizarding families are related in one way or another. The Peverells are one of the oldest family lines. From them only two families have direct lines to them; Gryffindor and Slytherin. Now Gryffindor was the first born in the line as such the heir status is passed to that line and not Slytherin. Potters are a direct line from Gryffindor. That gives you the Peverell and Gryffindor heir status. Ravenclaw's last child was a daughter who married Gryffindor's only child and heir. Their child held both heir titles.

Now the Noble and Ancient House of Black vaults are a different story. You are the third cousin to Sirius Black, who before imprisonment was Lord Black; as such you would not get the Heir title. It would go to closest relative, who is Lady Malfoy, as she is Sirius's first cousin. That is what would have happen had Sirius Black not had us here at Gringotts write up a document naming his godson, you, his heir and first in line for the lordship should he die or be stripped of his title. This only went through because he had us write this document up the day you were born. Understand?"

Harry blinked, processing what he was just told. His godfather, who is imprisoned, named him his heir the day he was born. Noticing Ironhide was waiting for an answer Harry nodded.

"Good. Now do you want a complete list of activity, inventory, and investments of all accounts?" Ironhide shuffled through more papers in the folder.

"For this meeting, just the activity, investments, and inventory for Harry's school vault, personal vault, and the Potter vaults. We would like copies of activity, investments, and inventory of all the vaults, so we many look over them at a later time, if it is not too much trouble." Petunia was all business.

Ironhide nodded once more, taking out a small pile of papers. He looked over the papers before talking, "Harrison's school vault has 15,000 Galleons, 10,000 sickles, and 5,000 knuts. That vault is for all supplies needed. Harrison's personal vault receives an allowance of 1000 galleons, 500 sickles, and 500 knuts a year on his birthday. So as of yesterday Harrison has 11000 galleons, 5500 sickles, and 5500 knuts. That vault is for anything he wishes to spend it on. Neither of these vaults have had any withdraws and as I said Harrison's personal vault gets his allowance deposited every year on his birthday. "

Ironhide slides the two papers with Harry's school and personal vaults over to them. They glanced at them but turned back to Ironhide as he flips through more papers from the small pile. "There has been a number of withdraws from the Potter's main vault. Let's see here, 5000 galleons a month to the Dursley family for care of Potter, 10000 galleons a months to the Order of the phoenix, 500000 galleons a year to St. Mungo , and 10000 galleons a month to various clubs. Now the Potters have been benefactors to St. Mungo since it opened in 1503. Your parents gave to the Order in the war, but the payments to the Dursley family and the various clubs started October 31 1991 by one Albus Dumbledore."

Petunia cleared her throat to gain Ironhide's attention, "Why would Dumbledore have a right to give Harrison's family's money away? What are these various clubs for? And I know for a fact that we have not been reserving money for my nephew. The last thing is, is the war this Order was fighting over? If it is why is money still going to it?"

"Dumbledore is Harrison's magical guardian. To do anything to his vaults he must have your or Harrison's permission. You are saying he did not?" Ironhide got a nod, "Then what we will do is stop the withdraws and launch an investigation. We will find where the money goes and who uses it. The money will most likely be put back into your account with interest. That will go for the clubs and the money that was to go to you to care for Harrison. Now the war has been over for 10 years. This was open by Lily and James so we cannot get the money back but we can stop payment. It was still open because no one told us to close it and as such we couldn't."

"Very well, please do what you must with Dumbledore. Stop all withdraws to everything but St. Mungo. Lily once told me that it was the only hospital magical Britain has and they always need donations." Petunia said the last bit for Harry's benefit so he knew what that money was going for. "Please continue Ironhide."

"The Potters have many good investments. They own most of Diagon Ally and Nocturne Ally. They have 40% stock in the Daily Prophet. They also have many stocks in muggle businesses all around the world and investment in over 43 businesses all of which are the best. They bring in about 93 million on their own. As a whole the Potters have an income of 2 billion a year. Would you like to know how much is in that vault now?"

"No thank you." Petunia was able to say past her shock.

"Very well, the last vault you wish to know about is the Potter artifact vault. I will give you a simple inventory list. The vault contains 10,589 books, 430 swords, 793 daggers and knives, 1287 tapestries, 126 shields, 194 family wands, 275 sculptures, 4390 paintings, 2309 pieces of furniture, 697 trunks of clothing, 9 trunks of jewelry, anything else we classify as 'knick knacks'."

Ironhide nods his head to himself before passing over the papers for the Potter vaults. Petunia takes them and adds them to the other papers. Ironhide then goes through the folder once again pulling out a large stack of papers, handing them over to Petunia also.

"Those are all your copies of all vaults. Now let us move onto the recovery of keys. By the Gringotts laws all magical orphans are to have control over all their keys the moment they set foot in Gringotts. As you do not have the keys we will go through a simple procedure. Mr. Potter Repeat after me: I, Harrison James Evans Potter, do here by call for all keys that belong to me and that are not in my procession return to my family manager's office. So mote it be."

Harry repeated Ironhide word for word. A minute later a flash of light came from Ironhide's desk. When the light faded 7 keys sat on the desk. 4 of the keys were gold, 1 key was silver, and the last 2 were black. Ironhide held up the gold ones "These gold keys are your school, personal, and family vaults." He sat them down and picked up the silver one, "this is Sirius's personal vault." He set that one down and picked up the last 2 keys, "These are the Black vaults." He set them down before opening a drawer in the front of the desk. He pulled out a silver key ring. One by one Ironhide slid the keys onto the ring. He handed the ring over to Harry. Harry hooked them to the inside of his shoulder bag.

With that done Harry turned back to Ironhide to see a wooded box setting on the desk. "In this box are all the heir rings. I would recommend wearing the Potter and Black rings. The rest should go on this chain." Ironhide held up a chain made up of silver, gold, and black metals finely woven together. "The moment you put a ring on none can take them off, only you can take your own ring off. The same for the necklace, only you can take it off and only you can take off the rings on it. Keep them on you. Now each ring has it's own charms on it but you will have to find out what they are as most families never tell anyone outside of their family. "

Harry nodded to show he understood. Ironhide passed the necklace over to him. He opened the box and turned it to face Harry. Ironhide pointed out a golden ring with a small phoenix etched in the top. That was his Potter ring. Harry slid it onto his right ring finger. Ironhide next pointed out a blacken silver ring with the Grim etched onto it, he said it was his Black ring. Harry slid it onto his left index finger.

Gryffindor's ring was gold with a griffin etched in it; the griffin's eye was replaced with a ruby. Ravenclaw's was silver with a raven holding a scroll etched in it; the scroll end had a Sapphire in it. The Purcell ring was silver with three shapes etched into it, a large triangle with a circle inside of it and a line down the middle. Those three went onto the necklace; the Peverell ring between the two founder's rings. Harry had his aunt secure the necklace around his neck.

Ironhide watch Harry do all this silently. When he had the attention on him once again he spoke. "Now all orphan have the choice to be emancipated when they turn 13. As the heir to multiple houses that is what I would recommend you to do. Until that can be done you can, for any reason, petition for a new magical guardian." Petunia nodded with a small grin. "If that is all, the late Lord and Lady Potter had a money pouch connected to both your school vault and your personal vault. When you become emancipated the pouch will connect to all of your vaults. All you need to do is think of the vault you want money from and the amount you want from that vault will appear in the pouch."

Ironhide passed over a black leather drawstring pouch to Harry. Harry passed it to Petunia who put it into her purse. They both got up, giving a bow to Ironhide, and Left. They had school supplies to get.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

That's the 3rd Chapter. Hope you all stick around for more! Give me a review on what you thought.


	4. Shopping in Diagon Ally

My darlings! You have come back to read more… I feel slightly loved and because of that I have posted both chapter three and four for you today.

I do not own Harry Potter, do not sue me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"_Parseltongue"_

Chapter 4 – Shopping in Diagon Ally

Petunia and Harry stepped out into the Ally with their minds filled with new information. They stood watching everyone move about going store to store before walking to the first store on their shopping list; Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

The store was surprisingly empty. An attendant waved Harry over with a friendly smile, if not a little tired. Petunia pushed Harry to follow the woman into the room for fitting while she took his bag and moved to look at different fabrics stacked against the walls. Harry walked into the room to find one other person up on a stand. It was a boy about his age. He had light blond hair slicked back, and cloudy grey blue eyes on a fair skinned face.

Harry stepped up onto the stand the woman indicated and watched a measuring tape start flying around him doing its job. "School supplies deary?"

"Yes ma'am, but also some causal in green, red, and blue if you please." Harry answered. The lady smiled and nodded getting back to work.

The kid next to him took this time have a look over at Harry. He must have found something he approved of because he nodded and stuck a hand out. "Name's Draco, Draco Malfoy."

Harry took the hand in a firm shake, "Harrison Evans, Pleasure to meet you Draco."

Draco smiled as they dropped their hand back to their side. "You are going to Hogwarts too? I can't wait. Do you know what house you will be in?"

Harry let a small laugh out, "To answer your first question, yes I am going to Hogwarts. I am thinking either Slytherin or Ravenclaw but Gryffindor wouldn't be too bad. My family has only been in those three houses."

Draco looked intrigued. "Your family doesn't care about the house rivalry? If I got into anything but Slytherin I would be a disgrace. No Malfoy has been in any other house."

Harry shrugged, "Both my parents were Gryffindors but my grandparents were a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw. How resent is the rivalry?"

Draco sputtered before getting himself under control. "The rivalry has been around since the founder's time. Slytherin and Gryffindor do not get along. It's almost completely unheard of."

Harry blinked in surprise and confusion. His great grandparents were a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. "Maybe it's just my family then. I don't care as long as no one judges me on my house. It's not right and I will not put up with it." Harry finished with a nod.

Draco smiled. He was about to say something when the lady measuring both of them told him he was done. Draco stepped down from the stand and turned back to Harry. "Have you gotten your books yet?" Harry shook his head no. "Then I'll wait for you and we can go together. My mother is looking for a book and I was to meet her over there when I was done."

"Alright, thank you." Harry gave Draco another smile. The lady finished with him soon after and the boys made their way back out into the shop were Petunia was waiting, looking at simple dark purple dress. Petunia glanced up to see both boys and put the dress back. Harry, noticing how Petunia was looking at the dress, got a smile on his face.

"Hello dear. I see you have meet Harrison. I am his aunt, Petunia Evans." Petunia smiled at Draco holding her hand out to shake.

Draco being the gentlemen his mother and father raised him to be, took her hand only to lightly kiss the back of it. "Draco Malfoy, Madam. Please to meet you."

Petunia let a light, delighted, laugh out. Draco let go of her hand to turn to Harry. Harry was already at the register having his order wrapped. Draco made his way to Harry's side with Petunia behind watching over both boys. While Petunia paid for the clothing Draco was at the next register paying for his own. Harry asked the woman if she could shrink his bags, she did, and he put them into his shoulder bag.

Draco waited for Harry to finish putting his bags away before starting to the door, no bags insight. Harry grabbed his aunt's hand before following his new friend out the door. The street was no less busy then when they last saw it. They followed Draco down the street to a store called Flourish and Blotts.

Draco made a beeline for an elegant woman with black hair streaked with silver. She turned to great the boy with a nod of approval. Draco indicated toward Harry and Petunia as they approached. "Mother this is Harrison Evans and his Aunt Petunia Evans. Harrison is going to Hogwarts this year. I hope you do not mind, but I thought it would be nice if Harrison and I got our supplies together."

Harry watched Mrs. Malfoy as Draco spoke. She had an almost perfect mask but Harry could see her eyes warm with love as Draco spoke. Her clothing looked to made of high quality silk, her skin was smooth and blemish free, nails were perfectly done in a French manicure, and her hair was pulled back into a loose but elegant bun. Elegant, that word described Mrs. Malfoy to a T.

"Draco, your new friend and his aunt are more than welcome to join us. I am please you wanted to invite them." Mrs. Malfoy smoothed a hand down Draco's cheek in a loving caress. She turned to Harrison and Petunia and offered a small but sincere smile. "I am Narcissa Malfoy. I am Draco's mother. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Evans, Mrs. Evans."

"It's miss but please call me Petunia, I not one for formalities. It is a pleasure to meet the mother of such a young gentleman." Petunia smiled back.

"Harrison is fine with me ma'am. It is very nice to meet you." Harry gave a dip of his head.

Narcissa gave a small laugh, "Then please call me Narcissa. Your nephew is very polite."

Petunia smiled back. Harrison turned to his aunt, "Aunty," He turned to Narcissa, "Ma'am, may Draco and I go explore and gather our books?"

Narcissa nodded her permission. Harry turned back to his aunt. "Yes sweetheart, but I do not want to see more than three books that are not school books."

Harry gave a serious look back. It was time for business. "Six."

"Four." Petunia also adapted a business face.

"Four and a new sketch book." Harry rebutted. Petunia gave a moment of though before nodding seriously. Harry's face broke out into a grin. He grabbed Draco's hand and ran to the closest shelf of books, leaving a laughing Petunia and an amused Narcissa.

"Do you two do that often?" Narcissa asked Petunia, putting the book she was looking at away.

Petunia shook her head, clearly amused too by her nephew. "Only when it comes to books. Before he could read I would let him pick out books he wanted me to read to him when we went to book stores and he would have a pile taller than him picked out. We started the negations after he learned to read."

"I wish my Draco had that kind of love for books." Narcissa replied watching Harry drag Draco shelf to shelf getting all the books on their list and a few, she knew, wasn't.

Petunia again shook her head, this time in decline in what Narcissa said. "Harry doesn't read to read. Harry reads to get knowledge. The books her reads can and will give him help in this world. Psychology, politics, sociology, history, world religions, anatomy, so on and so forth."

"He…he couldn't possibly read and understand those book. Not at his age." Narcissa couldn't believe that. This boy was on 11.

Petunia went to say something but stopped as the boys made their way back to them, Harry's stack of books four more then Draco's. "What did you find this time?"

Harry looked down at his books, "I found a book on the history of the wizardly world but it's only a broad view. I'll need to get more detailed books on different periods later on. I found one on the different categories different spells, hexes, jinxes, and curses can fall into. The third is on Magical Britain's politics, though I found one that was an overview of most politics in all parts of the magical world, but decided to stick to Britain first. The last is the self-updating version of Hogwarts a history. I figured I need to work my way up from the basics before I get the deeper books." Harry looked up a grin, "We might need to be back to get me new books in a couple weeks."

Draco stood beside Harry looking at him like he was crazy. Narcissa wasn't doing much better. What was an 11 year old boy looking into all that for? She turned back to Petunia who was rolling her eyes with a smile on her face. "I'll think about it. Remember you got the others books we just got yesterday to read."

"That's why I said 'in a couple weeks'. I really want to read 'Inside the Mind of the Killer' or 'Blood and Tears' when we get home. I might have to flip a coin." Harry turned around to get the cash register, not knowing how shocked he made the Molfoys with his book choices.

Petunia, on the other hand, saw and just smiled. "He is a genius. Understands everything, and remembers everything."

After paying for the boy's books they all made their way to get the cauldron, scale, phial, and telescope the boys needed. While the Malfoys were looking at pets in Magical Menagerie, Harry and Petunia went to Scribbulus Writing Instruments to get lots of parchment and quills. That only took minutes. Harry and Petunia then made their way to Tunkin's Trunks.

The store way large, clean, and filled with different sizes of trunks in all shapes and colors. A man was quick to greet them. "Hello, hello. Welcome to Tunkin's Trunks, Off to Hogwarts lad?"

"Yes sir. I need a trunk that can hold all my books and the future books I will be putting in there along with all my school things. It needs to be able to shrink and be hidden from muggles who know nothing of magic. If you could make it so it opens to a password that would be great." Harry took the lead seeing how Draco told him about some of the different features a trunk can have when getting their books.

"My," the man looked puzzled for a moment before brightening back up. "I got the perfect idea for that." He led them to a wall with a plain brown trunk with three bronze clasps and hinges. "This trunk has a library compartment, a clothing compartment, a potion compartment and has password charms on it to open to each compartment. I can easily put a shrinking charm and a muggle hiding charm on it. The colors can be changed to fit your liking and your initials put on."

Harry grinned in delight. "Perfect. The coloring black leather with silver hinges and claps. Have both shrinking and muggle hiding charms put on. The initials are H.J.E.P."

The man nodded, going straight to work in moments the trunk was just how Harry wanted it. "You can apply the password to each compartment when you wish. To shrink the truck you just need to tap the middle clasp. Tap it again and it will be its original size."

"Brilliant, thank you sir that will be all we need." Harry waited for Petunia to pay before getting the trunk shrunk. They met up with the Malfoys outside Ollivanders Wand Shop.

Both Draco and Harry were ready to start bouncing up and down as they went in. The store was small, boxes pilled high to the ceiling, and a layer of dust covered everything. Harry noticed a shadow move in the corner of his left eye and turned to see if it was just a trick of the light.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Evans. I was wondering when I would be seeing you two. Let's get started shall we." A man stepped out of the shadows Harry was looking at. He was old with wrinkles on his face and hands, white hair that made him look like he was electrocuted and deep black eyes that felt like they looked into your soul. He must be Ollivanders. "Mr. Malfoy, you can be first."

Harry watched entertained as Draco was measured by tape before passed wand after wand. Some did nothing, other changed something different colors, a few things broke (like the chair in the corner) and one dumped water on his poor aunt. Narcissa was kind enough to dry his aunt back out. It wasn't until a 10" Hawthorn and unicorn hair wand touched his fingers that a soft silver glow filled the room.

"Good, good, Mr. Malfoy. That wand will serve you quite well. Now, Mr. Evan, let's get you your wand."

Harry stepped up in the spot where Draco just stood. The process repeated. Harry was handed wand after wand, some snatch before he could wave it, some did nothing when he did. The display wind was blown out twice, cracked 4, the lamp was destroyed 7 times, and numerous boxes were flung and pulled down. Narcissa was nice enough to fix all the damage poor Harry caused. Mr. Ollivander had a gleeful expression on his face like Christmas came early and he got all the presents. He just kept handing wand after wand to Harry.

Ollivander went to the back looking for the perfect wand. Harry turned to look at his aunt with weary eyes. "Aunty, do you think I will find my wand before I blow us all up?"

Petunia laughed and pulled him into a hug. "It's okay darling. I was here when your mother got her wand. She went through half the store and broke the lamp a few times, and if I remember right she even turned our father's hair pink for a week. You'll find your wand. It's just taking time, nothing to worry about."

Harry nodded, feeling more secure in that knowledge. Ollivander was back hold a single box like precious crystal. "Let's try this one shall we? Holly with a core of phoenix feather, 11 inches."

Harry took it. No glow happened he felt connected yet also blocked. He looked to Ollivander to ask what was wrong but he was looking at him with a confused face. "In all my years, I have never seen this. Mr. Evans, the core of the wand bonded with you and the wood tried to bond but your magic blocked it. Curious."

Petunia was the one who asked the question they all were thinking, "What does that mean for Harrison, sir?"

Ollivander looked up in surprise. "Oh nothing to worry about, if you would let me take Mr. Evans to my workshop we will get the right wood and second core his magic is demanding. I won't take but a moment."

Petunia could only nod as Ollivander led Harry to a door to the right. Harry was surprised has clean and organized everything was compared to the store. Shelves upon shelves held different woods, jars filled with different liquids, and boxes filled with anything else needed. Ollivander led Harry to a small work table. "Now my boy, I am going to bring you a group of different woods, hold your hand over each one. When you feel the connection you felt with the core tell me. That is your wood. We will do the same with more cores."

Harry just stood there as Ollivander got the woods. He laid them all out on the table. Harry did as he was told. He moved his hand over each wood until he stopped over two side by side, feeling a shot of warmth flood through him.

Ollivander grabbed them confusion morphing into glee, "Redwood and Yew. I have never used redwood. A hard wood to mold but to mix it with Yew… I would never have thought to do so." Ollivander shook himself. "Alright cores. Let's find on. Just do the same process."

Harry waited for Ollivander to switch the many woods for core. Harry did the same as he did to the wood. He stopped on what looked like grey black string. Ollivander nodded.

"_Master? My I add my poison to your wand?"_ Amara poked her head out from his sleeve. Ollivander's eyes flew to her.

"Sir my I also use her poison?" Harry asked letting Amara coil up in the palm of his hand. Ollivander gave an excited yes, rushing to get a small vial to put the poison in.

With everything Harry's new wand needed Ollivander ushered Harry out back into the store. Harry walked back to Petunia with a shrug. Amara stayed in his hand. _"Master, the little one and I are hungry."_

"_Sorry my Amara. We will be done shortly and I will get you both food."_ Harry answered, noticing how both Malfoys stiffened in shock. He ignored it for now. "Aunty may we eat after this?"

"Are they hungry?" Petunia guessed.

"And I am too." Harry pouted.

"Yes dear, we can eat after this." Not a moment after telling him that Ollivander came out with a white and brown marbled wand. He held it out for Harry to take. A bright green light filled the shop.

"Excellent, Mr. Evans. Redwood and Yew, 12 inches, with the wood soaked in Viperesk poison and core of Thestral hair and a Phoenix feather. We will be expecting great things from you." Ollivander happily took the money for both wands and led them back to the door.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He got his wand. He walked quietly beside Draco as Narcissa led the way to a nice little French café in one of the smaller side allies. The conversation drifted from hoe Petunia was a muggle to what the boys wanted to do next. Feed and happy they made their way to one last shop; Eeylops Owl Emporium.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hope you all enjoyed. Keep the reviews coming so I can keep feeling inspiration to write!


	5. Blood and Books

My lovely ghosties, welcome back to another chapter of Silver Tongue. Here it is. The chapter with the black book you all have been asking about.

I do not own Harry Potter, do not sue me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

Chapter 5 – Blood and Books

Harry gave a sigh as Petunia pulled into the driveway. Home… that word left a sour taste in his mouth when thought with this hell. He couldn't wait to go to school and Petunia to get a job to get away from here. Harry pushed all those types of thoughts out of his head. Tomorrow Dudley would be home after (summer) school. He only had this afternoon to be productive.

"Aunty I'm going up to the guest room to sort all my things out and put them away. After that can I go to the park to read?" Harry was careful to not joust around his bag in fear of breaking something as he made his way into the house.

Petunia gave him the go ahead. He was up those stairs like he had hell hounds on his heels. He carefully took every shrunken package out of his bag and set it out on to the bed. The trunk was the last thing. He happily pulled out his new wand and just stopped to look at it. It was a creamy brown with a black sheen coating. The handle was comfortable in his grip and perfectly balanced. It was his.

Harry had a large grin on his face when he finally stopped looking at his wand. He touched each shrunken package with it, enlarging them. He set his truck onto the ground before touching it too. He sorted out his clothing first, putting them all into the clothing compartment of his trunk. He happily used the password Amara in English. Harry them put the things he needed for potions away into the potion compartment; password becoming Nightshade. He put all his inks, parchments, and quills away neatly into the supplies compartment giving it the password Hedwig.

Harry smiled at the name of the owl his aunt insisted he needed, saying she wanted letters often while he was at school. Hedwig is a snowy owl, all white with sharp golden eyes. Harry gave her the instruction to stay out in the shed. His aunt was going to set the stand/cage out there so Vernon wouldn't find her.

He gave himself a mental shake; he needed to go through his books. He set the books he got that day out of the bag they gave him and set them down onto the bed. Harry then got on his knees and reached under the bed, pulling out the hidden bed frame under it. The mattress for the frame was gone and in its place was a homemade bookshelf. It looked just like the ones you could buy just…laying on the floor instead of sitting against a wall. His aunt made it for him when he started showing a love of books. It held all the books he has read/will read and won't get rid of after reading.

Harry started pulling out all his psychological books out. The two he got the day before were set aside to read later. The rest were put into the trunk on shelves he just slid side to side. The sociology books followed, then politics, again putting aside the new one, history, religions, anatomy and biology, and then his fiction section. Harry happily put his crime novels, mystery, fairy tales, and classical literary works onto a shelf in his trunk. When he was done he noticed he had one last book left. It was the plain black book. He turned back to his trunk to set the password, Dementor, before turning back to the book.

Harry picked it up. It was black leather with no indication of what was in it. He opened the first page to see a faded mark in the top right corner of the page. He ran his finger over it only to pull his hand away in shock and pain. Blood that dripped from his cut finger onto the page sat there a moment before being absorbed. Harry sat in shock with his finger in his mouth as letter slowly appeared on the page; _'Blood Magic – The Grey Art_. Harry looked for an author. He flipped to the back cover to see two words, or in this case one name; Merlin, Emrys .

'Wasn't Merlin a practitioner of light magic?' was all Harry could think as he turned back to the title page. He looked at for one more minute before he made his decision. He got up and grabbed one more book from his new pile. He ran down stair, yelling he was off to the park.

The park was empty so Harry had no trouble going into a small grove hidden by a group of trees unseen. He sat on the small stone bench that was in in the in the middle of the grove left forgotten by the rest of the world. Harry remembered a rumor about how a woman and her child were killed by this bench and anyone who got close was hurt by some unseen force. So many people believed it that they planted the trees around it hoping to stop people from going near the area.

Harry stumbled across it when he was looking for a place to hide from his cousin's gang. He ran in seeing a pretty woman holding a baby in her arms sitting on the bench. He asked her if he could hide here. The woman looked up at him with sorrow filled blue eyes and nodded. Harry hid behind the bench. He heard Dudley and his gang come into the grove only to run off screaming. Harry lifted his head when he felt a soft touch of a hand on his head. The woman gave his a smile, "Your safe little one. No one will ever bother you here. Come here whenever you like."

Harry smiled when he thought he dreamed it all because after the woman pulled her hand back she faded away into nothing. Since that day he had been coming here every chance he got. It was calm and peaceful. He pulled himself from the memory with a shake of his head. He lifted Blood magic to his lap, leaving the other book by his side.

He opened the book to the first page and read. _'Blood Magic is only one of two branches in Grey Magic. It uses blood both given freely and forcibly taken. It is a dangerous field of magic because the practitioner becomes connected to all the blood he uses. The practitioner's most powerful blood though is their own. What many do not understand is that the more you practice Blood Magic the more powerful your own blood becomes and in doing so the more dangerous the blood becomes to other people who spills it or takes it with/without the practitioner's permission. Blood magic can be simple or complicated depending on the situation, spell/ritual, time to do it in, and confidence one has in his/her Blood magic abilities._

_Not everyone will be able to use Blood magic because not everyone can control it. It can be the most difficult branch of magic you ever practice or the most natural. The best way to determine if you will be able to use blood magic is to put a drop of blood onto a mirror and use it to show you a family member, be them dead or alive. If you succeed, continue on reading and studying all I have wrote in this book. If you do not succeed, do not continue for all that awaits you is a painful death."_

Harry paused to consider what he should do. He glanced down at his shoulder bag. He had a small mirror on a key chain his aunty gave him because it had a lily on the back of it and it caught his eye in the store. He pulled it out. It was only about a 1½ inch sized metal mirror. He squeezed the finger the book cut until blood came to a head. He turned his finger over and watched the blood drop right in the middle of the mirror. He closed his eyes and thought of his mother. He opened his eyes to see a beautiful woman looking back at him with a smile on her face. Her hair was the color of fire and her eyes were only two shades lighter than his own. He had her fair skin and her smile. "Mother" The word slipped out before he could stop it. Lily's smile turned sad as she mouthed four words to him before disappearing from the mirror. 'I love you, Harrison'.

Harry set the mirror key chain on top of the book and shoved them into his bag. He wasn't going to think about this, not right now. He grabbed the book at his side 'Blood and Tears'. He spent the rest of the afternoon getting lost in the politics of the Dark ages. He made it home after Amara yelled at him for staying outside for so long.

He helped his aunt make dinner. He ate and put the dishes into the sink before he went back up to the guest room. He set Amara and his little one down on the bed so he could pack. He put his school books and new books, including Merlin's book, into one of the bags from the ally and tapped it with his wand to shrink it. He put both of his birthday gifts into his bag, shrunk his trunk, put the trunk into his bag and then put the bag of books into his bag. He ran down to put them into his cupboard when he heard a car pull into the driveway.

Petunia ran to the door to see who was there. She whipped around with fear in her eyes. "Harry hide your bag now. Go to the bathroom and change. Your uncle is home."

Harry ran upstairs where he had a hidden change of clothes under the sink. He changed as quickly as he could into Dudley's hand me downs. He heard the door shut and his uncle ask where he was. He heard his aunt say he was going to the bathroom. Harry hid his own clothing under the sink before flushing the toilet. He walked down the stair to find his uncle waiting.

Vernon grabbed him at the bottom of the steps and shoved him in the direction of the kitchen. "Freak made me some food. I want it on the table in five minutes."

Harry ran into the kitchen where Petunia had started to soak the dishes. He pulled out the left over beef stew, rolls, and Oreo pudding that he helped Petunia made for dinner. He heated up a large bowl of the stew and four rolls, putting them on the table as he heard his uncle coming down the stairs. He ran back to put three big spoons full of pudding into another bowl and set it down onto the table as his uncle entered the room. Harry busied himself by putting the left overs back into the fridge and washing the dishes under his uncle's watchful eye.

Harry could hear his aunt upstairs walking around. Vernon cleared his throat as Harry finished drying the last of the dishes. "Don't think I don't know that you haven't been doing chores since I left. Your aunt is too soft on you."

Harry heard Vernon get out of his seat. He braced himself as he sensed his uncle's fist come at him. It connected to the side of his head. Harry dropped dazed. Kicks started raining to his back, sides, and stomach as he tried to curl into a ball. Fire flared through him as he felt something give in his side. His left hand fingers were numb as Vernon stomped on them before rearing back for another kick to his stomach. He never heard his aunt come into the kitchen yelling at Vernon to stop. He never heard his aunt fall to the ground after Vernon hit her to shut her up. He only heard the blood rushing through his veins and a soft lullaby he always heard during a beating. He wasn't sure how long it was until Vernon stopped. He did know he was still awake.

He listened to his blood calm and the lullaby end. He heard his uncle go upstairs and his aunt crying by the door. He felt his aunt try to carefully lift him up. That was when he heard the drips. He looked around to try to find the source. It wasn't the sink, and his aunt's tears were being soaked up by his shirt. He looked down to see red running down his left hand to fall to the floor. Drip… Drip… Drip. He watched his blood fall drop by drop to the floor. He watched as a small puddle was made on the floor, made by his blood.

Harry closed his eyes as his aunt led him to the kitchen table and sat him into a chair. She left his side for no more than a moment. She came back with a blanket. She wrapped it around him snugly before she ran to get the first aid she kept in the pantry. Harry with his eyes closed listened to his aunt move around and to his own heart beating.

Thoughts were rushing in his mind. How much more of this could he take of this? How much more would his aunt have to put up with? One of these days his uncle was going to kill him. How much of his blood does this house now have? He never noticed his aunt wrapping his hand. He didn't notice his aunt cuddling him up into his cupboard. He never noticed when he finally fell to sleep.

Harry woke to hear Dudley yelling he was home. His head was pounding and his body ached from just breathing. He just lay there in his dark little cupboard listening to the house around him. He never noticed when he fell back asleep. He was in and out for days after. Sometimes he woke to find himself being feed soup by his aunt on the couch, sometimes he was being washed in the tub, and other times he was in his cupboard under the stairs.

This time Harry woke to find his aunt sitting beside him on the bed in the guest room. She was feeding his little one and Amara was wrapped around her wrist. Petunia was humming a soft tune Harry remembered from his early childhood.

The humming turned to soft singing. "Now let the day just slip away, so the dark night may watch over you. Velvet blue, silent true, it embraces your heart and your soul, nocturne. Never cry never sigh. You don't have to wonder why. always be always see. Come and dream the night with me, nocturne."

Harry listened to his aunt continued singing. He opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his forehead. Petunia's eyes brightened when she noticed her nephew woke. "Harry sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. How are you and my darlings?" Harry asked looking from Petunia to his little one, who was trying to make it to him, and to Amara, who was gently holding his little one back.

"We are fine. You start school in two weeks." Petunia answered sadly.

Harry almost shot forward in shock. "I have been out that long!?"

"Yes. Draco sent a letter asking if you wanted to come over for a week and get on the train together. It came today so I haven't replied yet." Petunia pushed his bangs to the side, trying to gauge his reaction.

Harry lay on the bed trying to wrap his head around the fact that his uncle beat him so bad that he has been out for close to 2½ weeks. He processed his aunt saying Draco, letter, and train. "What? Draco sent a letter?"

Petunia gave a small smile, "Yes, he wants you to stay over at his home for a week and get on the train together. I haven't been able to reply to it yet. I got it today."

"I would like to go, but what about you?" Harry knew his uncle would throw a fit.

"Don't worry about it. While taking care of you I went through the papers that we got from Gringotts and found that one of your uncles bought a small little shop in Hogsmeade with the second floor a home. When you go I'm going to get everything of ours moved over there and I have thought about opening a small café. You can help me run it during the summer. How does that sound?"

Harry grinned at his aunt, "I think it sounds great on one condition. You use the money from my account to do it."

Petunia shook her head, "I will take loans out."

Harry's grinning face turned into a glare. "No I have more then I'll ever need in my accounts. Use whatever you need to move us and open the café. You don't need loans. you have done your best to protect me, feed me, clothe me, and you have always loved me. Let me help you get out of here. This is as much your hell as it is mine."

Petunia sighed in defeat knowing her nephew was going to get his way one way or another. "Alright, you win. Now let's get you into the bath and then you can eat. We'll send a reply back to Draco after."

The next week went quickly; Harry recovering quickly thanks to his magic but still hurting if he moved the wrong way, Petunia corresponding with Gringotts about moving and opening the café, Draco giving the okay with meeting at the leaky cauldron for lunch before Harry says his goodbyes to his aunt, Harry reading all his books but Merlin's, and Harry finally deciding on a name for his little one.

Harry was in the car with Amara, who had grown to be the length of his fingertips to elbow, wrapped around his neck like a necklace and Nightshade, who was named after the plant also known as lily of the valley for the fact that she looks so sweet and innocent but looks deceive you, curled up in the pocket of the sleeveless hoody he wore to the ally the first time. All his things he needed or wanted to take to school were shrunk in his bag.

Harry was excited at the fact that Petunia was taking them an hour early so he could get a couple more books and that he will be seeing his first friend again. It wasn't long before Petunia parked a block from the Leaky Cauldron. Harry happily dragged his aunt by the hand down the sidewalk to the entrance. He slowed as they walked through the masses of people in the pub to make it to the back. The entrance to the Ally was open from all the people coming and going through it in concession. Harry felt Petunia tighten her grip on his hand as they made their way to Flourish and Blotts. It took 15 minutes to get out of the crowds and into the store, which was packed to the brim.

Petunia let Harry's hand go so he could get the subjects he wanted to read up on. He came back 20 minutes later with five books. They were quick to get in line.

"What did you pick out this time?" Petunia had to ask beside his ear to be heard.

"Proper Pureblood behavior, modern British politics, it's a little more in depth than my other one, Magical Creatures and their classifications, and the last one I got was one on Merlin, the truth and legend." Harry fumbled through the books showing her which was which. They were all thick books and quite heavy.

They soon had paid and started on the slow journey back the pub. They made it to the pub with five minutes to spare to find Draco and two gentlemen sitting at a table in the back. Harry smiled at Draco when he finally noticed them coming.

"Harrison. You're early." He turned back to both the men, who were now looking at them. "Father, Uncle Severus", Harry felt Petunia tighten her grip on his hand recognizing the name, "This is Harrison Evans and his aunt Petunia Evans."

"Tuny, never thought I would see you here." The man across from Draco spoke. Harry wasn't all that impressed with what he saw. His hair was oily and hung in strands to his shoulders. He was thin and tall, even sitting. His eyes though, Harry felt like they could read everything about him.

"Severus, still rude as ever I see. I can guarantee, it is not a pleasure to see you again." Petunia's voice was cold and clipped. Harry felt himself being pulled back so his aunt could wrap her arms around his shoulders, holding him close to her. "You would do well to not call me that name."

Draco was confused watching the two of them glare at each other like they just wanted to kill. Harry wasn't much better but his confusion turned to anger at seeing Severus's glare "Aunty, I was unaware you knew people here."

"I only know who your mother introduced me to and who we meet getting your school supplies. Harrison darling, meet the man Lily named as one of your godfathers. This is Potion Master Severus Snape." Harry could tell his aunt just wanted to walk out with him with her. She must hate this guy very much.

Harry looked back to Snape. "I would say pleasure but I was taught not to lie. You didn't make a very good first impression with me when the first thing out of your mouth is a name I, and evidently you, know my aunt hates with a passion." His tone was cold as he glared at Snape.

Snape looked at Harry with an unreadable expression. "You boy, act too much like your father. Arrogance is not a virtue."

Harry felt his aunt tense in anger but he kept calm on the outside not showing any form of his anger. "It's not arrogance, it's a conclusion drawn from observation, yet you show your own arrogance by thinking you know me because you knew my parents."

"Sweetheart that's enough. We are here to eat lunch and spend time before you go. I will not have my limited time with you destroyed by the depressed man your mother and I were once friends with." Petunia cut in before Snape could say anything back to Harry. She turned to the man sitting beside Draco. Draco and this man looked so much alike they could only be father and son. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy. I apologize for the bad first impression you must have gotten from both my nephew and myself."

Harry turned to observe Mr. Malfoy. He wore a cold, closed off mask. His hair was long and pulled back into a low, lose pony-tail. He, like his wife was when they meet, wore an expensive silk robe of the highest quality. He had a cane sitting beside him at the table. His eyes, the same color as Draco's, pierced Petunia but she held her ground. He then turned his eyes to Harry who had his own mask of indifference, meeting his stare with his own. Harry saw a twitch of his lip.

"Draco told me much about you both along with my wife. It is a pleasure and no apology need madam. I was unaware our boys shared a godfather or you two shared history. Please sit." Mr. Malfoy was being the perfect gentlemen. Harry could see it was all a ploy though as the man didn't trust them.

Draco switched with Snape so he could sit beside Harry. Petunia sat on Harry's other side. "Woah, she's got big."

Harry saw Draco looking at Amara and laughed, "She's only 5 weeks old. She's got a lot of growing to do."

Draco's eyes widened, "Only 5 weeks? What is she?"

All the adults were listening to them. The two men just realizing that the snake around Harry's neck was real. "Amara is a Twilight Viperesk."

Draco looked confused but before he could ask Snape asked his own question. "How, Mr. Potter. Did you get your hands on one of the rarest snakes in the world both magical and mundane?"

Harry glared at Snape. Amara not liking how the dark man was treating her master reared up and bared her fangs at him. _"Calm yourself, Amara. He is no threat to me, only an annoyance."_ Harry gave her a gentle rub down her head. He turned back to the people at the table and hid a smirk at how they stiffened at the Parseltongue. "To answer your question Snape, I found her in a muggle pet shop. The shop keeper was going to feed her to a king cobra and she asked if I would get her out of that horrid shop. She is so beautiful and intelligent I couldn't say no, even if I wanted to."

"Uh," Draco gained Harry's attention back, along with all the adults, "Harrison two questions. One, did my uncle just call you Potter? And two what is a Twilight Viperesk?"

Harry sent another glare at the Potion Master, "My full name is Harrison James Evans Potter. I prefer to go by my mother's and aunt's maiden name though. I would appreciate it if I was called by it." He turned back to Draco with a small smile, "Don't feel bad about not knowing what a Twilight Viperesk is. I didn't know either. Amara had to tell me."

Mr. Malfoy cleared his throat; Tom was coming over to take orders. "Harry, Petunia glad to see you both." Tom was grinning, before noticing who else was at the table with them. "Lord Malfoy, Master Snape, young Malfoy," He gave them all a nod. "What can I get you all?"

Tom got all their orders. He turned to walk away and paused, "Before I forget, Harry, your mother left a book last time she was here. I kept it thinking I would see her or you soon. She once told me it was a family book when I asked her why she was always writing in it. " Tom's smile turned sad, "It's in the back. I can get it if you would like. Only a family member can open it so I never tried."

Harry could only give a nod. Tom mirrored the action before leaving. Harry turned back to Draco. Mr. Malfoy spoke before he could, "If I may Mr. Evans, I have only read of such a snake in books. They are said to be the product of a spell gone wrong on a newly hatched Basilisk. The books also said that they can only breed with their own and that is why they are so rare."

Amara laughed in Harry's ear. Harry grinned at her, giving a chuckle of his own. Everyone at the table watched in fascination at the two of them. Petunia was watching in fascination but also with amusement. She always saw their interactions funny. Harry turned to look at the men across from him. "I am sorry to say that the book you have read is wrong; on both accounts. Amara has told me that some knowledge is passes from generation to generation at birth so the two of her kind that are born every hundred or so years are born able to survive. Her kind came about by the joining of the last Twilight Viper and the first Basilisk. It also doesn't matter what kind of snake a Twilight Viperesk mates with the hatchling will always be a Twilight Viperesk. Only a handful of them have let themselves be seen and even fewer have ever bonded with a magic user."

Tom comes back with all of the orders, and a simple book with Harry's full name on it. Harry takes it and put it straight into his bag with a grateful smile to Tom. The rest of the meal passed with Draco and Harry discussing the pros and cons of different subject the ministry allows to be taught while the adults listened.

"They shouldn't be allowed to put restrictions on what potions can be taught in class." Draco complained.

Harry shook him head, swallowing his bite of kidney pie. "Yes because having someone slip me a dose of love potion at lunch is such a great pass time. Draco the reason so many potions are not taught are because the teacher, if competent, knows what certain potions can do to growing children. They also know what potions can be brewed in manners children and young adults are able to. It is the teacher who decides this." He takes a drink of his butterbeer, "Now combat, on the other hand, is a subject I would like to see back in the curriculum. Spell work is all well and good but if one is in a situation where their wand has been taken, broken, or even forgotten they would need to be able to defend themselves. Hand to hand combat and weaponry are the best defense and offense."

Draco looked shocked, "That is uncivilized."

Harry snorted in amusement at his friend's statement. "Yes and so is being killed, tortured, or taken prisoner. Draco the world is can be summed up in four words; Survival of the Fittest. I have also heard, only the strong survive and kill or be killed. All uncivilized, but completely true."

"Harrison darling, I'll pick you up some books on combat and different techniques for hand to hand. I'll even find you a couple for blades. Now please stop complaining about it." Petunia sighed. She had been hearing that same argument since he read that the ministry made it so combat couldn't be taught in Hogwarts.

Harry sighed also knowing he must have been driving his aunt crazy this past week. "I am sorry aunty."

Before long the lunch was all gone and it was time to go. Petunia gave Harry a long hug before he followed Draco through the fire. Harry landed unsteady on his feet but he didn't fall on his face, so he was happy. He stepped away from the fire place to look around the room. Draco didn't want to wait though. He grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him out of the room. Harry was able to make a map back to the fire place in his mind as Draco pulled him passed many doors and through many hallways. They found their way into a sitting room where Narcissa was sitting reading a book and drinking tea.

"Hello boys." Narcissa greeted them when she looked up.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The book wasn't what you thought was it? (evil grin) It will all come together as the story goes on.

Hoped you all enjoyed. I enjoy reading reviews so please give me more.


	6. Hogwarts Express

Welcome my Freaky Darlings. Thank you for all the reviews I have been getting. I hope you like this chapter as you have all the others.

I do not own Harry Potter, do not sue me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

Chapter 6 – Hogwarts Express

The week at Malfoy Manor was the greatest fun Harry had in a long time. He learned so much from the Malfoys and they had no problem answering any of his questions. It was the last day. Tomorrow Draco and Harry left on the train to Hogwarts.

Right now Harry was looking through the library alone. Draco wanted to go with his father to the ministry, while the lady of the house was reading in the parlor. This morning Harry had looked through all his books to see if he had any left to read when he came across the Blood Magic. He was weary of it but the incident with the mirror kept flashing in his head, his mother's face and her words. He needed to know more without jumping head first into lessons.

He slowly went section by section looking for any reference to blood magic. He couldn't find any. He started taking books down and skimming through them in hope of something. He never noticed the lady of the house enter the library or come up behind him wondering what he was doing.

"Harrison, what are you looking for?" Her voice was light and soft. Harry was barely able to stop himself from jumping in surprise.

Harry placed the book he was searching through back onto the shelf before turning to face her. Narcissa stood in a silk black dress with a book in her hands and an eye brow raised waiting of an answer. Harry thought through all his options, he could lie, or he could just come right out and ask. After all they have been truthful about everything else he asked. The fact stood though, Blood magic was classified by the ministry as a dark art. Harry bit his lip looking up at her. He made his decision.

"Madam, can you tell me anything about blood magic?" Harry watched as the question was processed before the shock set in. Her eyes widened momentarily before she hid it all behind her finely crafted mask.

"Harrison that is the Dark Arts you are asking about. How did you hear of such a subject?" Narcissa hide her shock behind her mask as best of her abilities and to anyone else it would never have been seen but Harry was able to see it, along with the nervousness.

"I heard of it when I was in the muggle world. I found a reference in a book. I hadn't read it all of it but it was just a broad over view of different branches of magic thought to have been practiced at one point in history. I wanted to know if it was true and what it really was. The book did say that Blood magic was grey and not dark." Harry lied to ease her fear and nervousness in hope that she would tell him what he wanted to know.

Narcissa gently led him over to two green velvet chairs in the back of the library where they could see out the grand ceiling to floor windows if the wished. "Harrison, the Ministry has banned all types of magic. Grey was grouped with Dark, Neutral was grouped with Light. Many families who were taught Grey or Dark arts were killed because of their knowledge in those Arts. Those are very dangerous subjects." Narcissa watched Harry take in all she said He continued to look at her with curiosity but he also added in some apprehension to keep up the act. "Blood Magic is the most dangerous of magic's a person can try to use. It's in the same branch of Grey Arts as necromancy. Only if you screw up and summon something you can't control with necromancy you always have safeguards in place. In blood magic you have no safeguards and if you do not have the 'proper blood' or power, your own blood will turn on you, killing you in a slow painful death. The last true Blood user died over two hundred years ago."

"Was it always classified as Grey? What did they use blood magic for?" Harry asked using his innocent curiosity approach. He just wanted to know more so he could make his decision of what to do. He needed her to keep talking without suspecting anything.

Narcissa gave Harry a hard look before answering. "It wasn't always, no. In the beginning it was a Light Art that Merlin himself was able to use. Since the magic is picky about who can use it, and so many people died trying to use it, people started referring to it as a Grey Art with necromancy. Blood magic was used for many things; Divination, healing, protection, summoning, blessings, curses, potions, and more. The most anyone does with blood anymore is in potions or with the goblins."

Narcissa paused when Mr. Malfoy, Lucius, walked in with Draco trailing behind him. She turned back to Harry. "Harrison the thing you need to understand is blood is important. It is our life force and is our strongest tie to our magic. A single drop of blood can be more powerful than any spell, hex, curse, or potion. That is why it is so dangerous and why the Ministry banned it. I know you may be curious about what you read but muggles have written many things they believe to be true. Most of it is wrong."

Harry nodded as Narcissa stood up to greet her husband and son. Harry smiled at Draco as he went to pick out a book that caught his attention earlier in his search. His mind was going through all that Narcissa told him. She may have thought she told him nothing but she told him more then he knew.

"Madam one more question if you have the time." Harry waited till Narcissa turned from her husband and gave him a small nod before continuing. "How many categories of magic are there really?"

Narcissa let a laugh out in slight surprise. "There are 6; Dark, Neutral, Light, Neutral Dark, Neutral Light, and Grey. In the times we live in now though there are only 2; Light, and Dark. There are some that try to be Neutral but they are pushed to associate with one side or the other. Anything else dear?"

Harry shook his head. "No thank you ma'am. You have answered all of my questions. Thank you."

He watched Narcissa walk out of the library on Lucius' arm. Draco sat in the seat his mother vacated talking about his trip to the Ministry. Harry let him, nodding at the right time so he would never know he was amerced in thought. He had gotten his answer and made his decision.

The train, Hogwarts Express, was magnificent. It shone bright red for all to see. Children ran about on platform 9¾, parents crying, and saying good bye before the children had to leave. Harry watched and listed to all taking in details of all in hopes of getting a small glance into what he should expect at school. He heard some older students talking about how they hoped they got a good DADA teacher this year. A pair of twins with mischievous smirks were whispering with their heads ducked down together in hope of not being heard by the plump red headed woman glaring at them from behind.

Draco pulled Harry from his observations. The blond boy was adjusting his cloak for the fourth time in a clear show of nervousness. Harry withheld a roll of his eyes. He couldn't understand why anyone would be nervous about going to school. "Draco stop playing with you cloak. You look fine. Keep your head high and don't let them see what you hide underneath your shin."

Harry turned to look at Lucius and Narcissa. "Thank you for having me this week. I enjoyed it immensely." Harry gave a small bow.

Harry could see Narcissa's eyes brighten behind her mask. Lucius gave him a firm nod. "It was a pleasure to have you with us Harrison. We will be seeing you more."

Harry waited and watched as Draco said goodbye to his parents. They boarded the train and quickly found a compartment empty of people. Draco watched out the window while Harry pulled out a book his aunt sent to him on Hand to hand combat. The train just left the station when a shy knock made both Harry and Draco look over.

A nervous looking boy opened the door. He was chubby, his clothing wrinkled, his skin sweaty, but his eyes had a light that caught Harry's attention. The boy had power, Harry could see it. It was just hidden deep inside the boy. Harry, making a snap decision on what he observed, waved the boy in with a calm smile. The boy stumbled in stammering a thank you.

"Harrison Evans, nice to meet you." Harry held out his hand.

The boy hesitantly grasped it in his own after wiping his palm on his pants. "N-neville Longbottom, nice to meet you too."

Draco held his hand out next with a smirk. "Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you Neville."

Neville shook Draco's hand and repeated the pleasantry before setting back in the seat across from them. An hour passed in relative silence with only pages turning from Harry's and Neville's books, and the scratching of a quill as Harry took notes from his book. A yell from the hallway broke the silence. Draco opened the door curious of who yelled and why. Two red heads crashed through the door laughing.

"Did you see Little Ronikin's face?" the first red head lifted his head to look at the other one.

"It was priceless. I wish we got a picture." The second one lifted his head to show they were twins. The same twins Harry remembered seeing on the platform.

"Excuse me. Can we help you with something." Draco had his nose up I the air like he smelled something bad. Harry rolled his eyes making Neville crack a small smile.

"Hu? Look Forge, little firsties." The twin on the right stood up from his hunched over position grinning.

"Well if you look at that Gred, they are firsties." The twin on the left stood, swinging an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Hello little firsties, I'm Gred." Harry noted that while they did look almost completely the same, 'Gred' had slightly lighter brown eyes then his twin.

"I'm Feorge." Harry also noted that 'Feorge had a small scare on the left side of his neck. "I hope you don't –"

"Mind if we hang out here for a time." 'Gred' finished.

Draco and Neville watched the twins in suspension. Harry on the other time enjoyed how they were acting. He gave a nod and went back to his book and notes. Neville followed his lead and started to read once again. The twins roped Draco to play a game of Exploding Snap. Neville was soon pulled from his book to join in the game. During the game they found out that 'Feorge' was George Weasley and 'Gred' was Fred Weasley. Harry watched them from over the top of his book interested on how normal students interact before they are sorted into houses. The twins had the Gryffindor emblem on their robes yet Draco didn't cause any trouble.

They were only about an hour from Hogwarts when a girl with bushy brown hair opened the door interrupting the card game and Harry's reading. "Sorry, I was trying to find a compartment I could get away from a bad mannered, red-headed Neanderthal. Do you mind if I join you?"

Harry chuckled at her description of the boy bothering her and gave her a shake of his head. The girl happily made her way to sit across from him, looking between the title of his book and the game that resumed. She decided to turn to Harry. "I'm Hermione Granger."

Harry gave her a charming smile as she didn't hold out her hand to be taken. "Harrison Evans, pleasure to meet you Ms. Granger."

Hermione gave a small giggle. "Just Hermione is well enough for me thank you. Is that a good read?"

"Then please, Harrison." He looked back at the book he was almost finished with. "It is but learning the basics physically will be difficult."

Harry spent the rest of the ride talking to Hermione about books they both have read and the different practical ways he could learn the basics of hand to hand combat. Harry was surprised to find out that Hermione know some street moves from a foster friend of hers. Ten minutes before the train was to arrive at the school Hermione left to change in into her robes in the bathroom while the twins went to the hall way so Harry, Draco, and Neville could have room to change themselves.

The train stopped. The twins ran ahead to go with their house mates, waving back to the first years they made friends with. Hermione pulled Neville to where a large man stood calling out for first years. Harry followed at a more sedate pace with Draco next to him. Neville waved them to the boat he and Hermione sat in. Harry sat down beside Neville when a red head boy with second hand clothing and dirt on his face tried to push Draco out of the way to sit in the boat.

"Excuse me. What do you think you are doing? Draco way going to get in here before you so rudely pushed him out of the way." Hermione glared at the red head who continued to try to get on the boat but she was blocking him. "Draco is sitting with us. Go to another boat you empty headed Neanderthal."

"Names Ronald Weasley not neander-whatever, now more I want to sit down." Ron tried to push her out of the way only to come face to face with an un-amused Harry.

"Draco come on in." Harry moved a little so Draco could slip by into the boat. Ron's face turned red in anger. Draco smirked at him from behind Harry. Harry turned away from Ron to sit back down. Ron walked away muttering angrily under his breath.

"He was a rude child." Hermione glared at the retreating red head.

"I think that was Fred and George's little brother." Neville muttered.

"I feel so bad for the twins. Never thought I would say that about a Weasley." Draco had a disturbed look on his face for saying such a thing out loud let alone thinking it.

They stopped talking as the boat surged forward almost knocking Draco and Neville out of their seats. Harry was busy looking into the dark of the lake. He dipped his finger on the surface, watched how the ripples danced on the water. Neville jerked to the side when a tentacle broke the surface.

"Relax Neville. He won't hurt you. The squid was placed into the lake by Ravenclaw to protect the students in times of war. He just wants to play. Many students are afraid of him." Harry let the tentacle wrap around his wrist and play with his hair making it wet.

Hermione was the one to push past her shock and fear to reach a hand out to touch the tentacle. She smiled and giggled when the tentacle wrapped her hand in a mock hand shake. Draco and Neville joined in next. Only Harry noticed all the other children looking at them as the squid played with them making them laugh.

Hagrid yelled out to duck. They did just in time, though someone behind them wasn't so lucky. A yell followed by a splash echoed across the lake. Many looked back to find the squid holding a wet and cold Ron. Hermione tried to hide her giggle fit. Draco turned back to look at Harry with a grin. Harry rolled his eyes with a smile when he noticed even Neville was hiding a smile and a laugh.

Harry ignored Ron and the laughter to look at Hogwarts for the first time. It was grand. All the windows were glittering from lights inside and the stone gave a protected feel from them. Hagrid maneuver the boats to a small cave. All the students gathered around him out of the boats. They were led through a tunnel to the entrance of the school. Hagrid Knocked twice before stepping back.

The door opened. A woman with her brown grey hair in a firm bun on top of her head and standing with stiff proper posture stood waiting in the hall. "Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here." She turned to all the students. "Follow me."

Everyone shuffled along, following the woman to a smallish room that barely fit everyone. "Now, my name is Professor McGonagall. In a moment you will be sorted in your house. The houses are Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here your houses will be your family. Your trumps will gain points and any rule braking will lose points. Wait here while I see if we are ready for you."

Harry pretended to not notice the way her eyes kept going to him. He saw how her eyes lit up when she saw him in the crowd. He even saw a hint of a smile. "Harrison?"

"Hermione you can call me Harry. Neville, Draco that goes for you too." Harry got a nod from all of them. "Now what is it Hermione?"

"Will we be friends no matter what houses we get into?" Hermione bit in lip, a nerves habit she had yet to break.

"Hermione, I am not one for judging people because of associations. I only judge on things I see and hear from the person in question. I will be friends with all three of you no matter what houses we get into." Harry felt almost insulted but reminded himself that the house rivalries are legendary. Draco and Neville both nodded there agreement to his statement.

"I heard Harry Potter is here among us. I can't wait to be in Gryffindor with him. Those bloody Slytherins won't know what hit them when Harry gets to them." Harry turned to find the voice of the boy talking about him. It was the red head Ron. He was spouting off to a pair of twin girls.

Harry let a smirk slip onto his face. "You talk so big for a boy who is so childish. You make it sound like you and Potter will be best of friends."

Ron turned his nose up in the air, "Of course we will be. Harry and I will have so much in common."

Harry snorted; he tilted his head to the side in a way that he knew moved his bangs to the side so his scare was in plain sight. "I very much doubt that Ronald. I already have three friends my own age and two older I believe I will be more than happy with."

Harry smirked as he turned back to his group. Neville and Hermione looked shock. Harry lifted an eyebrow in question. Both of them shook their heads and smiled at him. A throat cleared behind him. He turned to see McGonagall standing there hiding a smile behind her stone mask. "We are ready for you. Follow me."

Here you go. I hope you like it and give me more reviews!


	7. Sorting Hat

Ello my obedient followers. Welcome my new chapter.

I do not own Harry Potter, do not sue me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"_Parseltongue"_

Chapter 7 – Sorting Hat

The door opened to show a grand hall filled with students sitting at four tables. The teachers were sitting at a raised table at the end of the hall in front of the wall to wall and floor to floor windows looking out to the lake. The ceiling was charmed to look like the sky outside, sparkling with stars and a full moon shinning so bright that only a dozen candles were lit to help light the room up. A stool stood in front of the teacher's table where everyone in the hall could see it. On that stool sat an old, wrinkled pointed hat.

Professor McGonagall led all the first years down the middle of the tables. Harry watched how his friends and the others try to huddle into themselves to escape the attention they received from the rest of the room. The first years stopped at the base of the steps while McGonagall continued up. Harry zoned out knowing what was about to happen. He wanted to observe the people he was going to have to interact with for the next seven years. He heard the students around his gasp in surprise as the hat opened his 'mouth' to recite a poem.

He turned his attention to the teachers, easily spotting Snape at the end with another teacher in a turban. Harry felt a twinge of pain rush from his scar. He quickly concentrated on the spot and sent a rush of warmth to it as he has always done when it acted up. The pain faded. The teacher with the turban looked up. Harry and the teacher locked eyes. Harry would swear that he saw two different eyes staring back at him. It wasn't until Snape said something that the teacher turned away. Harry sent a look to Snape, who hadn't changed, before he continued his observations. A short man came next. Harry noted that he must be part goblin but much happier. Next to him was an empty seat.

The headmaster sat next to the empty spot in an elaborate chair. Harry thought back to what his aunt told him when he asked about the Headmaster, "Don't trust the Headmaster. Dumbledore is not the golden hearted man so many know him as. Stay out of his sight as much as you can. Give him no reason to call on you for anything." He moved on when Dumbledore looked in his direction. A plump rosy cheeked teacher sat next. She looked nice Harry noted. Another woman sat in the next chair. Her hair was up and covered by white cloth. She also wore a white apron marking her as the school nurse. He made a note to see her tomorrow like his aunt told him to in her last letter. The last two teachers were both huddled together talking. Harry noted that they must be third year and older teachers.

Applause pulled his attention back to the hat that was giving a bow to all four houses. McGonagall pulled a scroll from her sleeve, "Now when I call your name you will come up and sit on the stool. I will set the sorting hat on your head and he will decide what house you belong to. You will then go join your house." She opened the scroll and lifted the sorting hat, "Susan Bone."

Harry watched as student after student got called up and sorted. Six Hufflepuffs, three Ravenclaws, five Slytherins, and four Gryffendors before one of Harry's friends were called. "Neville Longbottom." Neville walked shaky up the stairs and almost fell off the stool when he sat. "Hufflepuff!" Neville barely had the hat off before he was running to his house table wanting away from the attention. Many of the students gave a laugh at him but his house clapped happily to welcome him.

Three more students were sorted before Hermione was called. "Hermione Granger", Hermione walked to the stool with her head held high but her shaking hands gave it all away. The hat took a minute but he was soon calling out her house, "Gryffindor!" Hermione flashed a happy smile in Draco and his' direction and at Neville before making her way to her house to sit next to the twins who made room for her clapping and whooping loudly.

Draco was right after her. "Draco Malfoy" Draco had his mask on as he walked up to the stool like the owned the world and he didn't care about anyone. He smirked when the hat called his house without touching his head. "Slytherin!" Harry suppressed the urge to roll his eyes as he gave the room a flash of a smirk before strutting to his table. The Slytherin clapped but Harry could see that they were eyeing Draco up as he sat down.

It took four more people to be sorted before Harry was called. "Harrison Evan Potter" Harry ignored the stares and whispers from both the students and teachers as he walked to sit on the stool. Professor McGonagall, his godmother he corrected himself, gave Harry an encouraging smile before the hat was placed on his head blocking the view of the hall, leaving him in darkness. 'What do we have here? A cunning mind I see. A thirst for knowledge, a knack for details, and… what is this? A Blood Magic user is among us again? Well Mr. Evens you are full of surprises.

'Where to put you? Hufflepuff wouldn't do; you wouldn't be able to be open like they are. Gryffindor wouldn't accept your magic idealism. Slytherin would do you well, you will be able to practice all magic undisturbed by your house mates but you would get bored with their power plays quickly and make them back down. That won't due for your planning. You wish to keep you head down. Ravenclaw will give you the cover you need and let you keep your friends whom you are separated from. Yes that will do nicely. I expect great things from you Mr. Evans.' "Ravenclaw!" Harry listened to everything the hat said in silence. The hat was right.

He felt the hat get lifted. The hall was quiet. Everyone expected him to be a Gryffindor. His friends and godmother were the first ones to start clapping, his house quickly joining in as he made his way over to them. He sat next to the other first years in silence but he did flash a smile to Neville at the Hufflepuff table behind him, to Hermione and the twins at the Gryffindor table in front of him, and to Draco at the Slytherin table at the far end of the Hall. He was in a neutral house so being friends with people from all houses won't be looked at too hard.

The last few students were sorted quickly. Harry clapped with his new housemates as they accepted one more into their ranks. McGonagall took her seat by the Headmaster. Dumbledore stood and waited as the hall quieted. "Welcome all first years and welcome to all returning students. I only have a few words to say before you eat and they are Bobble Mobble Pop." The Headmaster sat with a wave of his hand.

Food of many type appeared at every table on plates of gold. Harry helped himself to the kidney pie and an apple. He looked down the table looking past the juices. He turned to the boy to his left, "Can you see tea?"

The boy never got a change to answer because right after Harry asked a cup of cider tea appeared steaming before him. Harry gave an almost silent thank you under his breath to the house elves he knew made all the food and drink in the castle. Harry ate ignoring all the eyes that were on him. A girl across from him was the first to verbalize her questions.

"Are you really Harry Potter? Like the Harry Potter who defeated you-know-who?" The question was blurted out loudly so most of the hall heard her. The girl blushed realizing how loud she was.

"Harry Potter?" Harry made sure he was talking calm chilled voice but the hall was now silent waiting for his response. "No. I am Harrison Evans. Harrison after the man who raised my father to be the man who gave his life to give his his wife and son time to live, and Evans for my mother who died to protect me. The idea everyone has that I defeated _Voldemort_," Harry put force into the name watching everyone flinch, "is inaccurate. I did nothing. My parents invoked an ancient spell when they both died to protect me. It was two parts, my father fought and died with love in his heart for his family, my mother protected her son when her husband passed and also died with love in her heart for her family. That love and both forms of protection passed to the son. That spell was strong enough from their love and need to protect that it was able rebound the killing curse of their killer. It's called Divine Love. Only true soul mates can activate it with pure love. That is what saved me and defeated Voldemort."

Harry turned back his food. The hall was silent and shocked. Harry ignored them when they started whispering and talking among themselves. Harry glanced behind him to look at Neville who flashed him a small smile. He them turned back to look ahead at Hermione and the twins who were telling the people around them to mind their own business. They saw him looking and gave him a smile. Harry looked past them to look at Draco who was glaring at an older boy. Draco said a thing or two and flashed Harry a grin.

The meal didn't end quickly enough to Harry. The only enjoyment he got was when the house ghosts surprised all the first years. The food disappeared and the Headmaster stood one more time. "Well now that you are all feed and watered I have some announcements that need made before you go off to bed. The forbidden forest is just as its name suggests, forbidden and no student should venture in it. This year the third floor is off limits to all who don't wish to die a painful death. Mr. Filch has also added to the band products and the list can be found in his office. As that is all off to bed with you all."

"First years!" The call echoed the hall by different vices from all the houses. Harry followed the two Ravenclaws calling. He bumped into Neville and whispered breakfast at the Ravenclaw table. Neville nodded before being shuffled away by others of his house. At the door Harry ran into Hermione and told her the same with intrusions to tell the twins. She happily agreed. Draco was harder to get to as he was past the Gryffindors but he was able to find him and tell him the same as Neville and Hermione. He gave a positive. Harry made his way back to his own house mates before the four houses made it to the hall and stairs.

Harry followed his house through hallways to a picture of a dark haired woman with blue eyes and a midnight blue medieval dress. She smiled at the students, "A question you must answer if you wish to enter. 'This thing destroys all. Dries Rivers, kills kings, crumble mountains to dust. You cannot escape it, you cannot trick it, and you cannot stop it.' What is it?"

"Time." Harry answered not even a moment after she finished talking. The woman gave a smile in his direction with a nod. The portrait opened to show a set of stairs going up.

Harry again followed the others. The stairs admitted them to a large room with couches, tables, and a lite fireplace giving off comfortable warmth. Books lined every inch of the walls on shelves. Six older students stood in front of the first years drawing Harry's eyes to them.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw tower. I am Kindra Countly." The girl gestured to the boy next to her, "This is Marklin Hacher. We are the fifth year perfects."

Harry ignored the rest of what she said and what the others said. He studied the room more. The fireplace was between two stair ways. A large couch made of dark blue fabric sat in front of the fire. Two chairs the same color as the couch sat on either side facing the fire. Two tables with four wooden chairs were on either side of the room leaving room in the middle to walk without bumping into others sitting. Large pillows were settled around the edges of the room to provide more seating.

A lone silver fabric chair in the back corner to the left of the door caught his attention. It had a small silver lamp sitting on a dark wood side table to provide a silvery glow to the dark corner. From where the chair was it could see the whole room, even if the door would open any one coming in would be seen. Harry instantly claimed that corner as his in his mind.

Harry was pulled from his observations as the others split into boys and girls. Harry followed the boys up the left stairway by the fire. The first landing had six doors on it, three on each side of the stairs. Harry noted the two name plates on each door. The perfect that came up with them explained that to get into their rooms they needed to only touch their wands to their name plates. One door connected to two separate rooms that they were free to decorate anyway they wish. The rooms they have are the rooms they will have for their seven years of school. Every year the rooms will just move up a floor but the rooms will not be changed from the way they were left the previous year.

He waited for the boy who was sharing his door to go first. He touched his wand to his name plate, whispering in Parseltongue "_Open_". The name plate gave a soft glow showing that it accepted the password. It opened without a sound. Harry shut the door and surveyed the room. It was bare.

It had a full sized canopy bed on the left hand wall made of dark mahogany wood. On it hung blue curtains. The sheets, blanket, and pillow were the same color blue as the curtains. He noted both Nightshade and Amara curled up on his pillow. His trunk was set at the foot of his bed. A door was set beside it, which led to his bathroom.

Hedwig's cage was by the only window across from him. The window over looked the lake and in the distance he could see Hogsmeade. He turned from his window to look to his right. A desk made of the same dark mahogany as his bed sat against from his bed. It had three lockable drawers on the right side of the chair. The single key to open them all sat on the desk top. Four selves were above the desk anchored on the wall. They all were the same length as the desk, three feet.

Harry gave note of what he was going to change or add. He'll need to visit the library to look up the spells and charms he didn't have in his own book collection. He opened his trunk to get his pajamas and changed. He grabbed the small wind up alarm clock his aunt bought and sent him. He set it for 6am. It took home on his trunk until he got a night stand. He feed his little Nightshade, gave Amara a mouse from the supply he kept in a box in his trunk, and curled up under his blankets in his new bed with them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The morning came quickly for Harry. He feed Nightshade before getting dressed in his school uniform. He tucked Nightshade into the pocket sewn into the inside of his robes. Amara wrapped around his neck as he was becoming accustomed to. Harry put all his school books into his customary dragon shoulder bag and made his way out of his room. The common room was empty of all life but the fire sprang to life as he stepped foot into the room. He walked out of Ravenclaw tower remembering the map he made in his head of the castle from the different books he read. He walked hallways and down two staircases.

He found the medical wing easily. He opened the door to see the woman he pegged as the nurse at dinner going through a cabinet, marking off things on a parchment. "Excuse me Madam."

The nurse turned from her chore to address him. "Can I help you with something Mr. Evans?"

Harry gave a grateful smile at being called by his chosen name. "Yes my aunt asked me to get a full check up by the nurse as I have never had one and couldn't get medical attention. My aunt wanted to make sure that my uncle and cousin didn't do any permanent damage."

The woman's eyes narrowed but she nodded. She sat her parchment and quill down. She motioned to the bed closes to him. "Sit down. While I give you the checkup I want the full story. I am Madam Pomfrey, the school Med witch"

Harry nodded. She pulled out her wand and waved it in different intricate patterns. A scroll appeared as she worked. "My uncle never wanted me but my aunt did. He was abusive. My aunt did everything she could; she even took me away to a different town. Uncle found us soon after. Neither of us could do anything as he beat us." Harry closed his eyes trying to get the image of his aunt lying on the floor bruised and bloody out of his head. "He made me sleep in a cupboard under the stairs, cook, clean, do the yard work, and limited my food. At school I didn't have friends because my cousin would scare them away or bully them until they left me alone. He and his friends made a game of chasing and beating me up.

"The only time I was free was when it was just me and aunty. Aunty did everything she could. She encouraged me to do my best at school no matter what. She celebrated my birthday with me every year. Bought me clothes that were mine and not my cousin's big hand me downs. She got me books and built a hidden bookshelf for me to put them in. She gave me food at night when uncle locked me into my cupboard without feeding me. She nursed me back to health, and set my broken bones. We had to hide everything we did or she bought me but it was the only way she could help me, to show that I wasn't alone, and she loved me."

"Why didn't you two ever leave?" Harry's eyes snapped open to see Snape standing next to the nurse. His blood froze in his veins. He didn't hear or sense him come in. Snape continued, "She should have taken you away from all that."

Harry felt his anger rise. Snape was blaming his aunt! "She tried once. He found us. He beat her so bad that she was covered in bruises and blood lying on the floor not able to move. She was forced to watch as my uncle beat me to the point I almost died. He told her that if she ever tried to leave again he would kill me. She wasn't going to take that chance. Not while we would be in the muggle world. Don't judge her. You don't know a damned thing about what she has had to suffer to keep me with her and alive." Harry noticed in the back of his mind that he was letting his magic react to his anger. He heard glass break and a wind push his hair to the side. He knew his eyes had a glow to them as they always did when he did accidental magic or wandless magic. He closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down. He missed the astonished looks he got from the potion master and Med witch as he slowly got control over his magic once again.

Madam Pomfrey cleared he throat. "Mr. Evans you have some bones that need to be re-broken and fixed. It won't take more than an hour. You also have a small chip in your arm. Do you know where that could be from?"

Harry opened his eyes looking at her in confusion. "Chip as in microchip? You don't mean like the ones muggles put in pets do you?" Harry's mind started working overtime. It went back to a time where his uncle had a 'friend' over who was also a vet. He was only seven at the time. His uncle knocked him out. When he woke his arm hurt and he was back in his cupboard. He though his uncle just grabbed his arm to hard at the time. "He had me chipped like a dog. That was how he was able to find me and aunty when we ran. He is able to track me. Why did I never think of this?"

"Calm yourself Mr. Evans. I can take it out. You might want to send a letter to your aunt. She could have one too." Harry nodded absent mindedly. Madam Pomfrey waved he wand again and Harry felt something disappear from his arm. "Now I am going to re-brake the bones that need it and you are going to drink this." She walked over to her cabinet to pull out a bottle with a skeleton on it. She made her way back and handed it to him without the top. "The brakes will hurt a bit and the potion will cause you some pain but as I said, it won't be more than an hour. Less if you are a natural healer like my scan says."

Harry nodded. He felt the sharp stabs of pain as three ribs, two fingers, an ankle, and one toe re-broke. When Madam Pomfrey nodded he swigged the potion down. He forced himself to not throw it back up and concentrated on his magic. He felt a warm rush go to his broken bones to ease the pain.

He spent forty minutes in the company of Madam Pomfrey and Snape as his bones healed. When Pomfrey went to finish her cabinet Snape just watched Harry in silence. Harry ignored him by looking out the grand windows the medical wind had. Pomfrey gave him the all clear to go to breakfast soon after.

Harry stepped out into the hallway to hear students making their own way to the great hall. He met up with Draco at the door. They made their way to the Ravenclaw table together. Neville and Hermione were already sitting at it ignoring the stares and whispers they attracted. They all greeted each other as Harry and Draco sat down. This caused even more stares and whispers.

"Morning Neville, Hermione. Did you both sleep well?" Harry asked as he put eggs and toast on his plate. He looked around the table for tea again. "Tea please." A cup of earl grey appeared.

"It was good. I was a little worried that no one would like me but they were all friendly. I have two roommates." Neville replied poring himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"I had a good night. I have four roommates. How did you do that?" Hermione looked at the tea in fascination.

"Hu? Oh I just asked for tea and the house elves gave me some." Harry noticed the twins enter the hall and waved them over.

"House elves?" Hermione flashed a smile at the twins as that sat to her right.

"Yeah, House elves are creatures who were banished by the high elves for trying to start a rebellion against the royal family. They can only survive if they are bound to a witch or wizard. They need a master to have a link with. The link feed them magic that stabilize their own natural magic. Without the link their own magic will slowly kill them. After so many decades of this the house elves don't see it as enslavement or banishment like the first ones did. They are happy to serve. The ones here at Hogwarts cook all the food, clean the castle, wash the student's clothes, feed the owls, and just keep Hogwarts in working order." Harry explained gauging Hermione's reaction to the fact that house elves are 'slaves' in a sense.

"That-that's," Hermione was horrified, "Barbaric."

"No making it so their magic kills them slowly and painfully without a master to link to is barbaric. Hermione think of it like the angels that were casted out of heaven when they rebelled against God. The angels became demons and were sent to eternal damnation. These elves' ancestors rebelled knowing that if they lost they were damning themselves and any after them." Harry noticed Hermione calming down. "The difference is that they were given a chance to atone for what they did. They were able to keep their magic and live if they bonded themselves to a witch or wizard. They get to live, use magic, and they are now happy. They live to serve and they love it."

Hermione stared down at her omelet in thought. "I guess that makes sense when you explain it that way."

Hermione let the subject drop understanding that it was part of the natural order of things and engaged Draco in a conversation on the difference between there common rooms. Harry smiled when Neville was pulled in. He and the twins were talking about pranks and how magical ones differ from muggle. Before long teachers were passing out class schedules.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Thank you for reading. I hope to read more reviews.

Bye Bye


	8. First Day

Hello my lovelies. Welcome back to another chapter of Silver Tongue.

I do not own Harry Potter, do not sue me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"_Parseltongue"_

Chapter 8 – First Day

McGonagall gave the twins and Hermione their schedules with a soft smile on her face seeing the members from all four houses together. She handed a folded note to Harry, gave him a smile, and moved back to her table to finish handing out the schedules. Snape was next to make his way over to their group. He glanced at each member before handing Draco his schedule and moved on. Harry got his schedule from his head of house Professor Flitwick, the half goblin he saw at the head table. He gave a large smile at the group and moved on. Neville got his own schedule from his Professor Sprout, who also gave a happy smile to the mixed group.

"Our classes must be mixed well." Hermione scanned her schedule, grabbing Harry's and Neville's to compare. With a nod of her head Hermione handed Harry and Neville their schedules back. "We can always eat together so we can see Fred and George too. I say we eat lunch over at Hufflepuff."

"Dinner at Slytherin." Draco added, "That way we can eat breakfast at Gryffindor. We are breaking so many unwritten rules." Draco groaned.

Harry laughed with the twins at Draco's statement. "Oh but it will be so fun to see-"

"- the faces of the house we sit at." The twins gave an evil looking grin.

"No pranking boys. We need to play nice or the Professors might make us all sit at our own tables." Hermione scolded the twins.

"Yes ma'am" The wins saluted her.

"Finish eating. We won't want to be late to class. Snape doesn't like me as it is." Harry added a piece of toast and two bacon strips to Neville's small plate of eggs. Neville gave a sigh but didn't complain.

"Uncle Severus doesn't hate you Harry. I asked Father and he told me Severus had the misconception that you would look and act like your father. He never told me why that could be bad but I guess they didn't get along." Draco added more bacon to his plate and took a drink of his pumpkin juice before continuing. "I bet he didn't even know he was one of your godfathers. He takes responsibility seriously and being a godparent is a serious responsibility. He would have wanted to be around."

Harry nodded. "I guess that's why he stayed in the medical wing with me when he found me in there."

Fred looked up from his plate of bacon. "Medical wing? Harrison were you hurt?"

"No, not really. My home life isn't the greatest because of my muggle uncle and cousin. My aunt wanted me to have a full checkup to make sure there was no permanent damage. There were only a few bones that needed to be re-broken and fixed." Harry shrugged not really caring that he was able to tell them about his home life in even the smallest sense.

Hermione slowly set her juice down and cleared her throat. "You are abused?"

"It's in the past. My aunt is moving into a place down in Hogsmeade and opening a little café. When she is settled and set up I plan to press charges for neglect, child endangerment, battery, and attempted murder. Those will only be in the muggle world. I know the Wizarding world have more and stricter laws about children so I'm going to have to talk to a law Witch or wizard." Harry finished the last of his tea and grabbed his bag.

"I have everything taken care of Hermione, so don't worry." He smiled to her before turning to Draco who had his own bag ready. "I'll see you at lunch Hermione, twins. Neville we'll sit together in Defense yes?"

Hermione gave a goodbye as did the twins. Neville gave his own goodbye after agreeing to sit together. Harry and Draco made their way out of the hall. Draco led the way down to the dungeons. Other students were already waiting in front of the potion door. Harry leaned against the wall next to Draco. It wasn't long until the Slytherins made comment.

"Draco, how did you come to find such a well-trained pet?" The girl who spoke reminded Harry of a pig.

"Shut up Pansy. Harrison is a friend not a pet." Draco sneered at the girl. Harry gave a chuckle at the likeness Draco had to his father while doing that.

"Find something funny mutt?" Pansy tried glaring but it came off as a constipated look.

"First of all I am not a mutt, I am a pureblood. Second I can do anything I wish" Harry turned his eyes down the hall where he could sense Snape coming from. He heard Pansy go for her wand. Amara rose from her prone position around his neck, hissing threats at the pig faced girl that only Harry could hear.

"_You ugly girl. Trying to hurt my master when he turns away. I will bit you and cause your insides to melt slowly as you scream withering on the floor."_ Amara gave a fake lunge at the sacred girl.

Harry watched as all the students, besides Draco, moved as far as they could from the enraged snake in fear of being attacked themselves. _"Amara, my beauty. You cannot bite her. Now you must stop before Snape tries to have you banned from the school because you endanger students."_

Harry stroked Amara's head as she settled down muttering about how she wanted to bite the girl and how she was only dangerous to people who wish harm to her master. Draco gave her a small scratch on her head when Snape walked into sight. He looked at the Sytherins and Ravenclaws who were pressed against the opposite wall from Harry and Draco who were petting the Viperesk.

"Mr. Evans if your snake keeps scaring students she will have to be confined to your room or be sent back to your aunt." Harry gave him a nod of understanding. "Good, now everyone get to a seat."

Harry and Draco claimed a table in the front. The others sat by house and eyed Amara wearily. Snape shut the door signaling the start of class. "There will be no foolish wand-waving here, and as such, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Harry hid his smile behind his mask hearing some of the students squirm. Snape went through roll call before throwing questions out to different students. "Ms. Parkinson, where would I find a bezoar?"

Pansy straitened in her seat, "In a goat's stomach, sir."

"Five points to Slytherin." He turned to a Ravenclaw, "Hathaway, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

A small mouse like boy with big glasses bit his lip in thought. "Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, sir."

"Five points Ravenclaw." Snape turned to Draco, "Mr. Malfoy what is another name for monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Aconite, sir." Draco didn't even hesitate to answer.

"Five points Slytherin. Mr. Evans, what potion does asphodel and wormwood get added to?"

Harry took a moment to go through his memory, looking through all the potion books he has read. "A sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death, sir."

"Five points to Ravenclaw." Snape then went into the proper protocol of the class and the potions they will be learning that year. The class was calm and orderly. Harry knew he was going to enjoy the class.

Class ended far too soon for Harry. Outside the door Harry and Draco split ways. Draco went to his common room and Harry went to the library to look up some charms to make his room more his. Harry walked ignoring the other students trying to get his attention. The library was empty of all but the librarian and a student or two. Harry was soon browsing the shelves picking book after book up. Half an hour he went through getting four charm books, two potion books, and one rune book. He found Hermione at a table in the back of the library surrounded by piles of books.

Harry set his seven books down across from her. Hermione glance up. "Hello Harry. How was potions?"

"Surprisingly good. Snape was fair. I think I am going to enjoy it. How was Transfiguration with Neville?" Harry opened the first book on charms looking for anything that caught his attention.

"I liked it. Neville was struggling." Hermione finished her book and grabbed a second one. "I'm going to help him all I can." She paused, looked up at Harry and grinned, "We should all get together on weekends. We could do up one of the old classrooms into our own little hang out. What do you think?"

Harry chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Sure."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Dumbledore couldn't understand it. Harry wasn't anything like he was supposed to be. He wasn't a mirror image of his father nor did he act shy and uncertain. The boy, Harrison Evans Potter but insisted on not being called Potter, was cunning and confident. He already had three friends all in a different house. Longbottom and the muggleborn didn't worry him but the Malfoy did. What were those two doing together? Why wasn't the younger Weasley with him? That was what the boy's job was, befriend Potter and keep him in control. Than Potter went and got himself sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor like his parents were.

Dumbledore's plans were falling in around him. He needed to get control of that boy and soon. Ravenclaw and Slytherin weren't all that different and he didn't want that boy there. He was the boy's magical guardian; he could call for a resort and persuade the hat to put that brat where he wanted him. Dumbledore grinned at the idea. He would get everything back in order.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Snape sat at his desk wonder what he had started wondering the day he meet Po-Evans in the Leaky Cauldron. Why wasn't he like his father? Where was the spoiled brat that got everything he ever wanted? Why didn't he know Harrison was his Godson? A new question popped into his head as he remembered walking in to see Poppy giving the boy a cheek-up and hearing how Harrison was treated by his uncle. Why didn't anyone know? Dumbledore swore he was taken care of. Hell, he was the one that painted the picture of a spoiled, James look-alike in everyone's minds.

The boy was nothing like his father. Yes he had the Potter family hair color but he didn't have the bad eyesight, the messy nest hair, or tan shin. He had his mother's eye shape and color, even if the green was a different shade, her high cheek bones, her smirk; He even held traits from his grandmother who was born a Black. He had the family hair style, and porcelain skin.

Harrison did have traits that were his entirely. He was observant, small (though Snape was sure that will be fixed with the nutrition potions he was going to make the boy take every meal), intelligent (more so than his mother), polite, and didn't discriminate people because of family or house. Snape felt at a loss of how he was to approach the boy who was his second Godson. He also knew that he couldn't let Dumbledore know. If he wanted to get to know his Godson, he would have to do it in secret.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry spent an hour with Hermione in the Library. In that time he fed his little Nightshade, whom Hermione kept cooing at, and read many useful spells and charms he could use on his room. It was after that hour Hermione decided to drag him out to try and find a room. They already looked through the main floor, the dungeons, the second floor, and none of the rooms they looked at Hermione liked.

"Why can't we find just one room? It shouldn't be that hard." Hermione grumbled walking a step ahead of Harry who was amused. "The third is off limits and none of the other floors offered the right location, lighting, structure, or feel our room needs. Why is this so hard?"

"Hermione calm down. Lunch is going to be staring. Let's get going and them after class we can all look again." Harry pulled her back when she started to get farther ahead of him. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and nodded.

Lunch was just starting when they got to the Great Hall door. The rest of the group stood waiting. Harry lifted an eyebrow in question. It was Draco who answered his silent question.

"If we are going to all sit together at different house tables and cause scenes, then we are going to do it together to make them big." Draco smirked. He loved being the center of attention when it came to making scenes. Harry only let a laugh out as he linked one arm with Hermione and pushed the door open with his other. He walked in with Draco walking to his left as Hermione was on his right. Neville walked between the twins behind Harry. Fred grinned flinging an arm around Neville's right shoulder and George did the same on Neville's left.

The whole hall froze as the doors opened. Students and teachers watched them walk together to the Hufflepuff table. They split to walk on either side of the table but still they were together in the school's eyes. The school watched as the Hufflepuffs moved to give them room to sit , too shocked to do much else. Harry sat in the middle of the space pervaded. Draco and Hermione sat on either side of him. Neville and the twins to satin the same order they walked in. They all ignored the shocked and calculating looks they received.

When his plate was filled he and he drank the potion that Madam Pomfrey told him would appear on his plate, he turned to Draco, "What do you think of a mixed curriculum like they did in the founder's times?"

Draco paused, mid bite, to consider what Harry asked. "You mean when they taught all magical arts?" Harry nodded wanting him to continue. "I think it is wise."

"Wait what? All magical arts like in dark arts too?" Hermione looked shocked. "Those are out lawed."

"Only because people fear what they can't understand or can't do." Harry replied. The hall was filling with soft whispered voices. Students were gossiping again. Harry ignored them all. "Hermione is elemental magic good, bad or neutral in your mind?"

"I would be neutral. The elements are neither good or bad, they just are." Hermione answered after a moment of thought.

"You would be right." Neville's shy voice caught Hermione's attention. "Elemental magic is neutral but for many years has been classified as dark because there are very few families that carried the abilities in their blood. My family is one, but we cannot show if we have inherited our abilities because we will be sentenced to Azkaban as dark wizards and witches."

"But why? If it is a gift in the blood why?" Hermione couldn't understand.

"It's because those outside the blood wanted those abilities but couldn't have them. If they couldn't have them then the powers were dangerous and those who have them need to be stopped." Draco explained to her. "It was all for selfish reasons. Some magic can only be passed through blood and other people don't like that. Many magic in the 'dark arts' are like that. So yes Harry, I think a well-rounded magical education is wise."

Harry nodded but didn't say anything else on the matter. The other dropped the topic and moved onto others. Neville loosened up and the twins kept grinning like loons. Ten minutes before lunch was over they found out why. Loud grins erupted from the Gryffindor table. Everyone turned to see a group of first years, including one Ronald Weasley, sat covered in boils that popped, covering their skin in green goo. The twins grinned and high fived each other over Neville's head.

"What did you two do?" Hermione looked outraged at the display.

Fred spoke first. "We put a potion-"

George cut in, "into their food for-"

"bad mouthing our new little leader-" Fred continued pointing at Harry.

George switched in "here and we couldn't let that-"

"Go unpunished." The twins finished together.

Harry let a grin slip onto his lips as he shook his head in mock disappointment. "Leader hu? When did I become your leader my twins?" Harry said the last part in a mock authority tone.

The twins stood from the table as McGonagall came over with a displeased look on her face, directed at the standing twins. "Harrison Evans, the moment you showed up our little brother, told the school to shove it with the boy-who-lived, and sat at the Ravenclaw table with a member of each house at your side you became our leader." The twins spoke together with a grin.

McGonagall pointed to the door. The twins sighed dramatically but before they could be man-handled out of the room they shouted one thing, "He's our and we will defend him!"

Harry walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Neville still chuckling at the display the twins put on at lunch. Neville smiled beside him, "Leader. I can get used to calling you that."

Harry only had to send him a sideways look before they both were laughing. On lookers stared but were ignored by the two boys. Harry was the first to recover and pulled Neville into the classroom as the boy took a deep breath also calming down. Harry found seats in-between the two houses that were already there for Neville and himself.

The class started and Harry was intrigued by the professor. Professor Quirrell stuttered most of the class but when a student asked an interesting question his voice smoothed out and the stutter faded. None of the other students took notice of it but Harry also say how during these times, Quirrell's eyes changed from dark brown to a deep red wine. Harry also took note that when these times happened he felt a small prickle from behind his scar like at the opening feast.

The class ended without much problems and it wasn't long before Harry was back in the library trying to find a reason for his scar to be hurting. He read until the alarm on his watch went off signaling it was time for dinner. He cleaned up his mess of books and made his way down to the Hall. Like at lunch the others were waiting to go in as one. Harry once again took center front. Draco took his place on Harry's right but Neville took up residence on his left. Hermione took Neville's place between the twins behind Harry.

Like at lunch they walked in together, gathering all the attention of the hall as they walked toward the Slytherin table as one. They split but continued down the table until they came to the other first years. Draco gave a flick of his hand, indicating for the Slytherins to make room. They did. Harry sat first again followed by the others.

Once the other students got over seeing the odd group sitting at the Slytherin table they turned back to their own meals, only glancing every few minutes at the group. Lunch finished in a more docile manner then lunch did. Harry gave and received good nights from his friends.

He followed his house mated to Ravenclaw tower. The common room filled up quickly as students sat to get a few more minutes before they all would be forced to bed by curfew. Harry spotted an older boy in the chair he claimed as him. He ignored it for now but he made a mental note to take 'his' chair back the next day. Harry made his way past all the others and up the stairs to his room. He said his password as he came to his door, not wanting to have to wait.

He took one last look around his plain room. It was time to change it. The walls became a dark grey with silver lines making the walls look like they were covered in spider webs. He added a heating charm to the stone floor along with an area woven with silver and dark blue. He darkened the blue of his blankets, pillows, and curtains to match the rug and added silver to the stitching. He added a dark mahogany wood night stand by his bed. He made a dark mahogany wood book shelf to sit beside his desk against the wall. He added dark grey curtains to his window and as an added light source Harry added one oil lamp to each wall. The oil lamps gave off a dim silvery blue light and a subtle scent of burning cherry wood.

Harry set all his school books up on the lowest shelf above his desk. He added all the books he bought in the Ally next in alphabetical order of subject. He left his entire muggle book collection to the shelves beside his desk in alphabetical order of subject and subject by author. Harry grinned as he st the last book onto the full book shelf. He turned, surveying his newly done room. The airy scent of burning wood relaxed his busy mind.

"_Master, you should be getting ready to sleep."_ Amara shook him from his relaxed state. He opened his eye, not knowing when he closed them in the first place.

"_Let me shower and then I will sleep."_ Harry fed Nightshade before setting them both down onto his bed. He took his shower quickly, wanting to be in bed soon.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Snape sat in his private quarters with a glass of whiskey in front of his fireplace. He watched the flames as he pondered on the display at lunch and dinner. Harrison led his group to lunch and to dinner. He had has a member of every house but his own in his group. He walked with them like they have been together for years. He led them with the perfect mask and poise. Harrison, knowing or unknowing, was making a statement with his arrange of friends and where they were sitting for each meal. He was breaking the boundaries.

Harrison might also not know it yet but he had the Slytherin prince at his side. Draco let Harrison led, making him higher in Draco's eyes and that would make the Slytherins want to test him. Snape knew he couldn't step in to stop it because it was going to happen one way or another. The Ravenclaws will also test Harrison for the same fact.

Snape took a drink of the whiskey, with only one though now in his head. The next few days will be difficult for Harrison. Only second night at Hogwarts and Harrison was already challenging the hierarchy of two houses.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Give me feedback so I know what you all want more of. Thanks!


	9. The New King

My widespread story lovers, you have returned! Thank you for coming back for another chapter of Silver Tongue and thank you so much for getting to 100 reviews. 155 favorite the story so I guess that means you all like what you are reading.

As a proper thank you I have decided to give you a chapter early. Enjoy!

I do not own Harry Potter, do not sue me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Talk"

'Think'

"_Parseltongue"_

Chapter 9 – The New King

Harry woke to the soft cries of Nightshade who wanted food. Her eyes were still in the changing stage. Today they look to be silver. Harry grabbed her milk off his night stand with a quick glance at his alarm clock. It was 6:30. He had half an hour before he was to meet his friends at the entrance of the Great hall for breakfast at the Gryffindor table. Harry gave a silent chuckle. This morning will be interesting.

_"Master?" _Amara slithered up the bed post to lie beside Harry who was finishing up feeding Nightshade.

"_Yes my Amara."_ Harry fell back so his head was next to his beauty.

"_Master, a group of your nest mates are down stairs talking about how to show you your place. They do not have good intentions. May I bite them?" _Harry placed Nightshade down on the bed to play. He contemplated his options.

The hat told him he would be out of the ploys but he knew that Ravenclaw had their own hierarchy just like the Slytherins. They kept it quiet, so he could still keep his head down in that way. He knew that since the twins called him their leader and Draco let him lead there would be some trouble. There was no way around it. He needed to take control of the situation. He was going to have accept the challenges and win. He didn't want to have to do this so early in the game but it also had its merit. He would have at least one whole house on his side and if all went well with Slytherin, then two.

"_Amara, I read that as my bonded I can see through your eyes and hear what you do. Is that true?"_ Harry waited for her to confirm his question before continuing, _"Okay I want you to go back down, find a spot no one will see you, and let me see and hear them. Will you do that for me?"_

Amara gave her answer by getting off the bed and leaving to do as he asked. He slowly got dressed when images and sound invaded his mind. He watched and listened to a large group talk around the older boy Harry remembered sitting in 'his' chair about what they were going to do. The boy, Samuel, wanted to challenge him to a dual. Harry liked that idea.

Harry smirked at the current king's stupidity. He should make his best man dual him, that way 'if' he lost he would still be in power. When Harry wins against Samuel he will take Samuel's place as 'King' to Ravenclaw. Harry pulled his mask up, showing nothing of his thoughts. He cradled Nightshade in his hand against his chest, making his way to the door.

Amara sent one last image of the group splitting up when they heard a door open. They spread out among the common room. Harry closed the link, continuing down the stair way. He stepped off the last step when Samuel stood up from the corner chair. "Harrison Evans Potter. It's time for you to be put where you belong in the Raven's nest. I am the King here. You might have the devil twin lions and the Slytherin prince but here I am in charge."

Harry raised an eye brown unimpressed. "Really? Should I be feeling intimidated or feel fear because that little speech only made me get the impression of a spoiled child not getting his way." His cool expression and words infuriated Samuel. Harry kept his mask firmly in place despite the smirk that wanted to spread across his lips.

"We will dual, here, now, and you will learn your place." Samuel pulled his wand out. The other around the room enlarged the room, adding a dueling platform.

"Very well." Harry walked over to Amara, who was curled up on the back of a chair by the fire, to set Nightshade in her coils to keep her safe. _"Amara watch her and keep the other out of the duel if they try to jump in."_

"_Yes master. Permission to bite?"_ Amara really wanted to bite them for plotting against her master.

Harry chuckled, turning away from her to walk onto the platform. "Only if they pose a threat to Nightshade can you bite them Amara. I can take of them if the intervene in this duel." He spoke over his shoulder in English so everyone could understand the implication. A couple of the students shuffled away from the chair holding the snake and ferret.

"Shall we king Samuel?" Harry gave they boy a mock bow, his wand in his left hand and his right on his waist where he kept his dagger hidden by invisibility charms.

Samuel gave his own bow. Both boys turned their back to the other, walking seven steps before turning to face each other in duel stances. Samuel cast the first spell. Harry side stepped the fast moving yellow light, sending out a tripping hex from his wand and bone fracturing hex wandless and nonverbal. He could feel his powers flowing through his veins, making his body quicker, smoother, and his eyesight clearer. Samuel blocked the tripping spell with a shield but got hit with the hex he never knew Harry cast in his right thigh. He cried out in pain looking at Harry in shock.

Harry let a grin out that he knew looked dark and cruel. He sent two disarming spells out his wand in concession, while sending a nonverbal and wandless summoning charm. Samuel was too busy trying to stop the disarming spells while on one knee to even think about any spell he couldn't see or hear. His wand flew from his hand into Harry's. Samuel looked between Harry and his wand hand is shock. He lost.

"Looks like I found my place after all. Do you know where yours is?" Harry twirled Samuel's oak wand in his left hand, slowly walking toward his fallen opponent. Samuel bowed his head in defeat and acknowledgement. "Good."

Harry turned to the rest of the students. Most of the house was in attendance, many coming in during the duel. "I will make this simple. I am Harrison Evan. I don't care who your family is, what blood runs through your veins, or your magic infirmity. You can practice and learn what you want but you will follow some simple rules. Rule one: what goes on in our house, stays in our house. If there is a problem it stays here. Do not bring it out in the open to the other houses. Rule two: do not betray our own. We were put in this house for a reason and this is the house we will stay in for seven years. House loyalty is important. The last rule is simple: acceptance. As I said I don't care about family name, blood, or infirmity. This house will not segregate our nest mates like other houses do to their own. Follow those rules and all will be good."

Harry dropped Samuel's wand down by the fallen boy. He jumped down from the platform. Amara was happy to wrap around Harry's neck as Harry tucked Nightshade into his inside pocket. Harry left his nest tower to hurry down to breakfast.

Neville was the first to spot Harry walking down the hall toward them. "Harry. We were starting to think you were going to be late." The others turned to look at Harry.

"Na. I just got caught up with a few house mates wanting to show the new students the ropes." Harry flashed them an innocent grin.

Draco snorted in amusement. "Someone challenged you. What rank are you?" Harry just sent him another innocent look. "Don't give me that look. In Slytherin we were all challenged the first night. I got prince. When the upper year, who is king, leaves I become king. Now what rank are you?"

"The king challenged me himself." Harry answered nonchalantly. He offered Hermione his arm. They walked into the Hall ignoring the looks. He led them to the Gryffindor table.

"What does that mean for you then? If you won you are crowned prince? Gryffindor doesn't have a hierarchy like that." Hermione smiled as Harry sat and poured her some juice.

Draco gave a hum of thought, "In Slytherin, if you won you are king. If you lose the king gives you the rank he thinks you are worth. I just fought the king while all the others had to fight their way up the ranks."

Hermione looked at Draco with a confused expression. "Why did you get special treatment?"

Fred decided to explain from across from the table in front of Hermione, "It's because his father was king the seven years he went to school."

George saw the looks of surprise his brother got so he clarified where they got the information. "Father had a friend in Hufflepuff who was dating a Slytherin, so he was kept in the loop."

"Yeah, so as his son I get the privilege to duel the king." Draco turned back to Harry. "So what rank did you get?"

"I beat the king." Harry swigged the potion, ignoring his group's shocked looks.

"Beat the king? What year was he? How did you beat him? You're a first year!" Neville's eyes were wide. His grandmother was a Ravenclaw. She told him stories of when she was Queen and how many challenged her. She was always researching new spells to use to keep the crown.

Harry shrugged, "Seventh I guess, and it wasn't hard to beat him. He was quite weak and stupid."

"He underestimated you because you were a first year." Draco observed pilling his plate full of food.

"But still, Harry to beat a seventh year is a big thing. How powerful are you?" Neville for the first time took a closer look at his new friend.

Harry rolled his eyes playfully. It was fun to have friends he decided. "I'm better at wandless and wordless magic. I need to get used to verbal wand spells. I actually have to know words and movement to get the desired effect of my magic."

Hermione dropped the fork she was holding while the others sent Harry disbelieving looks. "Harry?" Harry turned from his biscuits and gravy to look at his only female friend. "Do you understand how hard wandless and nonverbal magic is? Just how much it takes out of a person?"

"I have no idea why people make it sound hard. It's not." Harry reached across the table to close Fred's mouth. "The affect is all will. You will it to happen and it does."

Draco closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Harry it's not that easy. You have to be perfectly in sync with your magic."

It was Harry's turn to look confused. "What are you talking about? Magic is already apart of you. It is inside of you, pulsing in your blood. You feel it with every beat of your heart. You are always in sync with it; it's not possible to be out of sync with it. Right?"

"Harry," Neville shook his head, "It's not that simple. A child is born with their magic coiled in their core. The slowly unwind it with each burst of accidental magic. It takes until magical majority for someone to have all their magic unwound, before the magic settles enough for the person to become sync with it."

Harry turned back to his meal in thought. The others left him to them and started a debate with each other to give him the time. Halfway through the meal Harry joined into their debate leaving the topic of magic structure behind for another day.

"Hey, Harry and I tried to find a room we could all claim as our own but couldn't find one. We all should look for one between classes. It will be our secret room, just our group." Hermione remembered that they still didn't have a room. "It needs to be big enough for all of us."

"Yeah okay, Fred and I will look around. I'm sure we will find something." George nodded.

"Before we all go to class, we are eating at Ravenclaw for Lunch?" Fred asked, getting a nod from everyone.

The twins bid them fair well before grabbing their bags and leaving. Neville and Hermione left for Herbology after a quick bye to Harry and Draco. Harry finished his eggs before leaving with Draco at his side. They got to History of Magic with time to spare. Draco tugged Harry to point to the back of the classroom. Harry nodded in agreement and made his way to the far seats in the shadowed corner.

It didn't take Harry long to decide that the time me spends in History would be better used to read. He could do all his history on his own. Harry spent the class reading one of his magic classification books. It fascinated him how magic was put into categories such as light and dark. He found that he didn't agree (something he knew for a time already but the book only reinforced it) but it helped him get into the heads of those who make the laws.

Harry glanced from time to time at Draco, who was splitting his time napping, doodling, and staring off into space. Harry didn't even try to withhold his eye rolls. Draco could be doing a number of things in this class but he chose to do nothing. Harry made a mental note to keep Draco busy in this class for now on.

He finished his book on magic and had started a new one on combat weapons while the class drug on. Class ended and Harry could not be happier to get out. He led Draco out of the class room, intent on looking for a room like Hermione wanted. Draco joked and whined about the ghost teacher as they went room to room on the first floor.

Draco looked down the stairway to the dungeons with a sigh, "It wouldn't be smart to find a room down there. The twins and Hermione would be uncomfortable in snake territory."

"They would not be welcome either." Draco whipped around, hand already on his want. The boy, a fifth year if Harry was to guess, just stood still. Harry ignored him. "My apologizes for coming up on you both. Yatin Bhagat wants to speak to Harrison."

Draco turned to Harry, who was still ignoring the boy. Draco rolled his eyes. "Harrison, it is rude to ignore someone speaking to you even if you didn't know they were there in the beginning."

"It would be yes, but seeing as how he was speaking to you about me I saw no need to be respect. I also knew he was there even before he spoke." Harry turned to Draco with a slight smirk. "You were the only one who didn't know and jumped."

"I did not jump." Draco ignored Harry's smirk, brushed past him to lead down to the dungeons. Harry followed with the unnamed boy bringing up the rear.

The walk to the Slytherin entrance was quiet. Draco stopped in front of a bare wall. "Pure-Blood." He didn't even try to whisper the password. Harry chuckled hearing the boy behind him mutter about outsiders knowing their password. The Slytherin common room was nice. It was shadowed but the chairs and couches looked comfortable. The green and silver mixed together in such a way it lighten up a room that would otherwise be dark and lifeless.

Harry let his eyes run over the common room, noting the five students scattered around the room. Only one person ignored their entrance. A seventh year boy sat in the chair beside the fire reading a book. Harry gave him all his attention. The boy had tan skin and looked of Indian descent. His black hair was slicked back like Draco did his. He sat straight backed, left leg crossed at the knee over his right with the book he was reading set on his lap. Yatin Bhagat, Harry could only presume. This must be the King of Slytherin.

"Harry Potter, The-boy-who-lived. Welcome to Slytherin." Yatin finally looked up from his book. His brown eyes looked Harry over looking for flaws.

Harry let Yatin, knowing his mask was perfect. He saw a flash of irritation cross Yatin's face. "My name, as you heard Bhagat, is Harrison Evans. I was under the impression that Slytherins had more manners then Gryffindors."

Yatin smirked standing up. His book was forgotten on the chair as he moved to stand before Harry. "So you are the new King of Ravenclaw." Yatin made a show of looking him up and down again. "You do not look like much, but as the saying goes, looks can be misleading. Do you agree Draco?"

Draco stepped up beside Harry holding his head held high. "I believe there is much more to Harrison than many can see yes."

Harry noted that Draco looked to him out of the corner of his eye before he spoke. He didn't want to make Harry mad at him for answering his king's question. Harry gave approval through his eyes only. He couldn't let his mask down, not here in the snake den. Yatin took another step toward Harry.

Amara had enough, _"You foolish boy. Do not treat my master like he is under you. Be gone boy, before I bite you!" _She raised her head and tightened her coils around Harry's shoulder and neck. The boy took a quick step back but Amara wasn't satisfied. _"Be gone! He is my master. You will not touch him or even look at him you-"_

"_My beauty," _Harry cut her off mid-rant. Draco reached out to stroke her scales. Amara allowed it, liking the blond. _"This is going to be like this morning. Go to Draco. You are to protect him and Nightshade. Will you do this?"_

The students in the common room gave each other looks, surprised that Harry could speak Parseltongue. Amara slithered over onto Draco's shoulders. Harry pulled Nightshade out of her special pocket in the inside of his robe and handed her to Draco. He turned to Yatin. "Challenge me and let's get this over with. The imitation doesn't work on me; Amara doesn't approve of it and wants to bite you for it. Seeing as I like her with me, I have no choice but to prove that I am deserving of my new title. Save us all time and hurry up."

Harry slid his robe off setting it down on the chair beside Draco. His black down shirt and black uniform pants were perfect to move in. Yatin flicked his wrist, making his wand fall into his hand from its holster. "Harry Potter, I challenge you to a King's duel. I win, you never speak to Draco Malfoy again and Ravenclaw falls under Slytherin's rule."

Draco stiffened. Harry nodded, "I accept. I win, Slytherin falls under Ravenclaw's rule and Draco takes over Slytherin as my second in command."

The room went silent in shock. Draco openly stared at Harry. 'Second in command? What does he want to do that he needs a second in command?'

"I accept." Yatin didn't look happy. He waited a moment before firing off a spell. It was off target. Harry pushed Draco out of the way, barely getting out of the way himself. The boy behind them took the hit. He dropped to the floor with a cry of pain.

Harry jumped into action. He put a shield up and started throwing spells out through his wand without pause. They danced around the common room. Spells flew everywhere. Harry was careful to use spells that wouldn't really hurt any of the observers. Yatin had no such problem. He throws out any and all spells, hitting people left and right. Harry didn't try to help the fallen students. Draco stood in the corner with a chair two feet in front of him and a shield of his own up so Harry concentrated on his opponent.

Harry watched and dodged as Yatin started to tire. He finally started to really fight back. He threw out spells from his wand to distract him while he used his talent of wandless/wordless magic to take him down. A bone breaking hex hit Yatin in his arm casing him to drop his wand. Harry summoned the wand. Yatin held his arm. Blood dripped from where the bone broke through the skin. Harry stood in the middle of the room, head held high, holding both his and Yatin's wand.

"Submit." Harry's voice was like ice. The coldness sent shivers down many people's spins. Yatin grudgingly bowed his head. "Good. Now everyone listen and listen well. My name is Harrison Evans. Slytherin is now under my control. I will tell you the same I told my Ravens. I don't care who your family is, what blood runs through your veins, or what your magic infirmity is. As you are now tied to Ravenclaw you will follow my rules. Rule one: Anything in house better stay in house. Problems will not be advertised to the Gryffindors or the Hufflepuffs. The Ravens are now part of your house just as you are a part of theirs so I don't care if they know but don't let it go any farther. Rule two: do not betray our own. We are all part of two houses now and your loyalty is not just to your fellow snakes. You do not betray any fellow snake and you do not betray a raven. Loyalty is important. The last rule is simple: acceptance. As I said I don't care about family name, blood, or infirmity. You will not segregate each other. You do not have to like everyone but you will be expected to be civil. You break one of these rules and I will use you as human practice dummies." Harry gave a long look around the room.

They were just watching him with their own masks on, though Harry did see the apprehension and amazement in their eyes. Harry turned to Draco. Draco walked quickly to his side. "Draco you are my second command. You are to make sure that the rules are followed. When they are not you are to tell me. You will also be the one to spread the word to the rest of the snakes. No one will have the excuse about not knowing the rules."

Draco nodded, "Understood. I'll ask Snape to call a house meeting tonight. I'll inform everyone then."

Harry grabbed his robe off the chair. He flipped it over his left shoulder and just held it there by the color with his left hand. He bumped shoulders with Draco so Amara could have a bridge to his shoulders. When Amara was confinable he took Nightshade in his free arm. He gave Draco a nod good bye before turning around to leave. "Make sure you take everyone who was hurt to the med wing. When asked what happened you are to say a training duel between Yatin and another got out of hand. Snape will know the truth so do not worry about him calling you out on your lie."

Harry left with the destination of the potion room in mind. He needed to speak with his…godfather and sort some things out. Harry favored his side as he walked. He was hit with a powerful stinging hex. He could feel the bruise under the irritated skin. He'll take a look at it when he got to the classroom. Harry felt that luck was on his side. The classroom was empty of all students but the man he was looking for sat at his desk flipping through a book.

Snape looked up when his classroom door opened. Harry stood like he didn't have a care in the world. Snape pointed to a table closest to his desk. He closed his book. It was time he spoke to the boy who was one of his godchildren. "Mr. Evans, what can I do for you?"

"Snape, a number of your snakes have been hurt. They are on their way to the med-wing was we speak. Draco will tell Madam Pomfrey that a practice duel between Yatin Bhagat and one other got out of hand." Snape nodded to tell Harry to continue. "The truth is that Bhagat challenged me in a king's duel. He wins, he would get control of Ravenclaw and I would never speak to Draco again. I win, Slytherin is under my control and Draco becomes my second in command. I won. I have set my rules, Draco will make sure they are followed. As the Head of Slytherin I thought it would only be fair for you to know what is going on with your snakes."

Snape felt pride well up. Harrison now had two houses under him and he was only a first year. He nodded in acceptance. "Very well. What are the rules?"

"There are just three. One: Anything in house better stay in house. Problems will not be advertised to the Gryffindors or the Hufflepuffs. Two: Do not betray our own. Do not betray any fellow snake and do not betray a raven. Loyalty is important. Three: Acceptance. I don't care about family name, blood, or infirmity. I will not have my houses split." Harry moved so he was sitting on the edge of the table.

Snape sat in silence. Harry might not care but he had the two most influential houses under his control. His rules were beyond fair. He put a Slytherin as his second so he will have more of the Slytherin house with him then against. Harry was just steps away from being Hogwarts' King. Snape pulled him from his thoughts when he heard Harry clear his throat.

"Snape, we got off on the wrong foot when we met. Aunty has told me in her letters that my mother and she were friends with you growing up. She won't give me a reason why she doesn't like you now but she is encouraging me to get to know the godparents I have at this school. What would you like to do?" Harry got straight to his point. He still needed to talk to McGonagall, his godmother.

"I apologize for my words and behavior. The friendship the three of us had deteriorated when we were in our late teens. I was unaware you were even my godson." Snape hated saying he was wrong but he wanted a chance to get to know the boy who was his second godson. "I would like to get to know you Harrison."

Harry let a smile break his mask. "Good. I need to go but if you are open to the idea we can meet on Sundays. Make Draco come with so he doesn't feel left out."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry was surprised how much he liked Snape. Under his snarky and uncaringness he was quit relaxing. He had a dark humor, wit, and a sharp tongue. Harry could picture himself getting along with Snape greatly. Now he was on his way to properly meet his Godmother before lunch time. He knocked on the door of the Transfiguration classroom Hermione pointed out the day before.

"Enter." McGonagall called out. Harry entered the empty class. McGonagall sat at her desk just like Snape had. She was writing in a book. She set her quill down as Harry made himself comfortable on the table to the right and front of her desk. "What can I do for you today Harrison?"

"I wanted to know if my godmother would like to spend time with me so I may get to know her." Harry gave her a shy hesitant smile. He wanted the chance to get to know her. He wanted to know all his godparents, starting with the two teaching at his school.

McGonagall smiled at the young boy. Even with a black ferret with silver eyes cuddled to his chest and a very rare and dangerous snake around his shoulders Harry looked so sweet and innocent. "Harrison, did you know I held you the day you were born?"

Harry froze hearing that. He never knew that. He didn't know anything much about before he went to live with his aunt. He slowly pulled himself up on the desk so he was sitting cross legged. "Really? Will you tell me about that day?"

McGonagall smiled as she viewed the memory in her head. "Yes. You were a welcome surprise in that time of war. Your mother always wanted children and you father was shocked but happy. I think he never thought he would live long enough to have a child. You father spent the first six months reading everything he could about parenting and being a father. I know your grandfather's portrait had a grand laugh every time he saw your father freaking out. Your mother though, she wasn't worried. In her fifth month of pregnancy she told Pomfrey that she didn't need her to tell her what you would be. She point blank told the room you were going to be a boy. No one argued.

"Both your mother and Neville's went in labor at the same time on July 30th at 4pm. Neville was born at 11 pm. Your mother wasn't so lucky as to have a 7 hour labor. Something complicated your birth. Your mother went through 32 hours to bring you into this world. Your mother kept sawing that it was okay. She knew she was going to take long. Pomfrey was afraid we were going to lose both of you before we could bring you into this world. Your mother turned out to be right. You were born healthy." McGonagall pulled a picture out of her desk and handed it to him. His mother was lying in a hospital bed holding a bundled child in a light green and blue blanket. McGonagall was beside his mother with her arm around her. A man, Harry knew to be his father from wedding pictures his aunt had, was out cold on the floor. Madam Pomfrey was kneeling beside him looking him over and laughing.

"You father wanted to hold you so Pomfrey handed you to him. He cuddled you for a good five minutes before your mother took you. Your father was so overwhelmed he fainted the moment you left his arms. Your mother, Pomfrey, and I couldn't stop laughing." Harry went to hand the picture back. She only shook her head. "You keep it sweetheart. I had doubles made of most of the pictures I have of you and your family. I'll make you an album or two if you would like."

Harry smiled and nodded his head quickly. "Yes please. Aunty only has a few pictures of my mother and she only has two from before I went to live with her. One of them is when I was born and the other was my first birthday."

McGonagall nodded looking at her watch piece sitting on her desk. "I will make you up one or two then. It's almost dinner. You should head down there so you and your friends can cause a scene together with where you will be sitting again."

Harry hopped off the desk. "Ravenclaw didn't care the first time so I don't think they will care today."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Thanks for reading! Keep the reviews coming they give my muse a reason to keep me writing... and I like reading what you think. ;)


	10. Find the Room to Find Yourself

Hello my lovelies. Here is the next chapter for you.

I do not own Harry Potter so do not sue me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Talk"

'Think'

"_Parseltongue"_

Chapter 10 – Find the Room to Find Yourself

Harry found the week passing quickly. People were now used to seeing the mixed group his friends were. He still had some trouble with a few people, but Draco took care of the Slytherins and his twins took care of any lion that does and or says anything they don't like that involves Harry. The Puffs where nice and friendly to everyone as always, and his Ravens liked him. Since he took over as king of the Ravens he had made sure to sit in the common room for a minimum of an hour so his nest mates could interact with him freely.

Harry couldn't have been happier about how this school year was going. Though the real test was about to happen today. All four houses have Potions together for two blocks that day. Dumbledore did that to improve house unity but Harry was sure it was to just drive the houses apart. Harry watch as Neville pushed his eggs around on his plate looking sick.

"Neville, it won't be that bad." Hermione tried to console the poor boy.

Neville shook his head, letting it drop into his hand. "Hermione Snape hates me. I'm not good at Potions anyway but Snape just terrifies me. I'll blow up my cauldron and I'll be yelled at."

"We'll prank him if you want." Fred looked gleeful at the idea of pranking the notorious dungeon bat.

"Yes, we have a prank or two we have wanted to try out for a while now." George agreed. Hermione was about to start lecturing them and Draco looked like he wanted to hex them for thinking of doing such a thing to his godfather.

"No my twins." Harry told them. They told him that they liked being called that so when he spoke to them he added it. The twins pouted at him but he ignored them, turning to the boy across from him. "Neville, you can sit next to me. I'll make sure you don't blow up your cauldron."

Neville gave a minute of though before agreeing. The conversation soon moved to where they were all going to meet on the weekends. Breakfast ended, leaving the twins to go to their own classes while Harry, Draco, Neville, and Hermione went to the dungeons.

The hallway was full with first years. Slytherins stood to one side with Ravenclaw, making Harry lightly smile. The Hufflepuffs were mixed between all the houses but Gryffindor stood opposite of the Slytherin. Harry and the others went to stand in the middle to keep fights down. It didn't work.

"Potter how could you betray us all by being friends with snakes!" Harry gave a sigh hearing Ronald yell, pushing to the front of the Gryffindors.

"His name, Weasley, is Evans. If you are going to open your mouth to speck to someone get their name right." Hermione hated that boy. Harry has heard her complain about him multiple times this week.

"Hermione, ignore him. He's not worth your time or energy." Harry was feeling one of his cruel streaks come on but pushed it down to lower level hurtful. "Mindless apes like him are not known to do more than piss and shit themselves. He will never be able to function like us normal, civilized, human beings."

Harry ignored the shocked looks he receives for his language. Snape was standing behind a group of Puffs blocking the way to the classroom door. "Mr. Evans, 20 points for language and detention with me after lunch."

"Yes sir." Harry didn't care. That boy was going to learn that he wasn't going to be judged from a stranger without consequences. If Ronald wanted to hate him then he was going to give that boy a reason to hate him.

Harry followed the rest of the students into the classroom. He took a seat in the middle with Neville. Draco and Hermione sat in front of them. Snape told them the potion they were making, forgetfulness potion. He spent the first block lecturing about the different uses of the potion and the proper way to prepare the ingredients. The second block he felt that the class had enough information to make it he pointed to the directions on the board, and told them to partner up to start.

Harry gathered the ingredients. Neville put the cauldron onto the fire. Harry was in charge of preparing the ingredients while Neville was in charge of adding them at the right time and stirring. Ten minutes into the potion making a purple gas began bellowing out of a cauldron in the back. Harry turned to see Weasley and his partner's cauldron was the source. Harry held back a chuckle at the mess the cauldron became as it melted all over the desk. Snape was quick to hand out detentions, insults, and take points.

Harry spent the class helping Neville understand what ingredients were to be put in when and why. He kept track of what way Neville stirred and how many times. The end product wasn't perfect but the potion was still done well. It would be able to be used. Neville wouldn't stop smiling.

Hermione hugged Neville's arm to her as they walked behind Harry and Draco. The Great Hall was mostly filled as the first years came in. The twins waved them over from their spot at the Hufflepuff table. They latched onto Neville when he sat between them leaving Hermione on the other side with Harry and Draco.

"How was Potions Neville?" Fred asked as he put a hamburger on Harry's plate.

"Yes, do we need to do something to the bat? We will Neville, just give us the word." George was putting a large helping of green beans onto Harry's plate. The twins had made it their job to make Harry eat more. They didn't like that he was so small.

Neville's smile widened, something Harry didn't think could happen. "No. He was fair to me. He was fair to all the Ravenclaws and Slytherins as normal but he was fair to Hermione and me too."

Draco snorted, "Of course he was fair to you two. You guys are part of Harry's group. Even if we" he indicated to Harry and himself, "weren't his godsons he would be fair because Harry is the King of Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You are his friends. Making Harry mad by being unfair to you guys wouldn't be wise. Harry has more control over both houses than the head of houses and headmaster." He paused to let the information sink in and to take a bite of his pork chop. "Both of the houses would turn against him. If they did that Sev would be out of a job and shunned by any who were every connected to that house past, present, and future."

"Being King of a house sounds like it has more benefits than given while at school." Hermione pointed out asking a silent question.

"It is." Neville added pudding to his plate. "My Gran was Ravenclaw queen when she was at school. It shows that you are powerful. People respect it. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor don't have them because the title is passed onto blood of the founders."

"Really? So if want the Gryffindor's support I just need to come out as the heir? Sounds simple." Harry didn't care that his muttering was loud enough to be heard by his friends.

"You need to show the heir ring that is the only way they would listen to you." Neville gave him a strange look.

Draco nudged Harry to get his full attention. "Why would you want their support?"

"Hu?" Harry paused, mid-bite. He registered the question. "Oh, well it would be easier to have them as supporters then adversaries."

"What do you have planned that you will are counting on adversaries?" George leaned forward in question.

"Tell you everything when we get our own room." Harry left the discussion for his food. Lunch finished with light conversations about the prank the twins pulled in History that day. Harry and the twins split from their friends, who all went to spend time outside.

"I wonder why Snape gave you detention during our class time." Fred swung an arm around Harry's left shoulder.

"Maybe he's going to be testing our potions." George gave a mock gasp. "No he's going to make you try his experimental potions. Or worse, he'll make you sand beside him complement him every two minutes."

Harry sensed Snape coming. The twins fell against the wall holding each other in mock horror. The rest of their class just watched amused. "No, not the complements. It'll kill him, kill him I tell you."

"Or maybe, Mr. Weasleys, his detention is organizing my ingredient cupboard." The twins froze. Snape stood behind them with an un-amused look on his face. "10 points from Gryffindor for holding up my class now get in there and find your seats."

The class filled quickly. Harry went to the cupboard in the back of the class. Snape opened it. "Mr. Evans for your language you will organize all these ingredients in alphabetical order. When you are finished you are to sit by my desk until your hour is up."

Harry looked into the cupboard. Most of the ingredients were already in their proper place. Looks like his godfather just wanted him around more than anything. He got to work listening to Snape lecture the class. He finished his job in twenty minutes. By that time the class was working on a potion. He made his way to Snape's desk. A chair was pulled up to the side for him to sit.

He sat down and dug into his bag looking for a book he hasn't read yet. He pulls out Merlin's Blood magic book. He made himself comfortable in the chair to read. _'Blood Magic is only one of two branches in Grey Magic. It uses blood both given freely and forcibly taken. It is a dangerous field of magic because the practitioner becomes connected to all the blood he uses. The practitioner's most powerful blood though is their own. What many do not understand is that the more you practice Blood Magic the more powerful your own blood becomes and in doing so the more dangerous the blood becomes to other people who spills it or takes it with/without the practitioner's permission. Blood magic can be simple or __complicated__ depending on the situation, spell/ritual, time to do it in, and confidence one has in his/her Blood magic abilities._

_Not everyone will be able to use Blood magic because not everyone can control it. It can be the most difficult branch of magic you ever practice or the most natural. The best way to determine if you will be able to use blood magic is to put a drop of blood onto a mirror and use it to show you a family member, be them dead or alive. If you succeed, continue on reading and studying all I have wrote in this book. If you do not succeed, do not continue for all that__ awaits you is a painful death.' _

_'In my many years of studies I have found many interesting thing about blood magic. The first is Blood magic doesn't need big rituals, incantations, or spells to get the results wanted. Just a drop of blood with your intentions at the front of your mind will get you the result you want. It is one of the freest forms of magic. The second is there are few tools needed. You will need a knife for yourself and a knife for others that is all. _

_With that stated, you need to know there are rules when it comes to the knife you use as your own. You never let the knife you use on yourself be touched by another. You never use your own knife on another. Your knife is attuned to your blood and to your life so for another to get ahold of it gives them power over you until you can cut the connection you have to that knife. Now the knife you use on others is not important nor does it have any rules like your own knife does.'_

_'Before you use a magic it is good to know where that magic came from. Many of the magic that we know now were taught to humans by the dark elves as a way to rebel against the light elves. The light elves believed that magic was too powerful for any mortal, let alone a human, to control. The dark elves disagreed and taught them anyway._

_The dark elven princess Selvinta was one of those who disagreed. She found a young human female child to teach. The child, an orphan left to die in the woods, took to the magic easily. Selvinta taught her many elven magic but the magic the child best took to was blood magic. _

_Blood magic was a secret and dangerous magic that only few elves were able to perform. It was the only form of magic that an elf had never been able to teach a human. The light elven lord soon caught wind of what the dark princess had done. He ordered his warriors to find the child and bring her to him. The child was found and took before the king. He ordered the child to perform all the magic she knew for him. The child preformed many weather, color, elemental, and animal magic. She showed him the spells, rituals, charms, hexes, and curses she knew. Not once did she even give a hint that she knew blood magic. The lord was not happy. He had the princess brought in bound. He told the child he would kill the princess, the only mother she had, if she didn't show all the magic she knew. _

_With a heavy heart the child showed him her blood magic. The lord was furious. This human female child could use blood magic with no problem. In a fit of rage the lord killed the princess Selvinta. The child was sent away from the elven lands, never to return._

_The girl grew up and married. She had children and taught them all she knew. Of her children only the oldest could uses blood magic like his mother. The children had children. Each having a child who could use blood magic, so the magic continued and with each generation a hand full of children were born able to uses blood magic.'_

_Harry paused in his reading. 'Elves taught humans magic? Why aren't we taught this?' He looked over to look at Snape who was sitting behind his desk marking papers. "Professor?" _

_"Yes Mr. Evans?" Snape glanced up to look at the boy. He had a look of confusion on his face and his eyes were darkened in thought. _

_"You would know where magic came from do you? I mean like how did humans learn it?" Harry felt some of the students look at him but he kept his eyes on his godfather who set his quill down to look straight at him. _

_Where magic came from? That wasn't the question Snape expected Harry to ask. "There are many myths about where magic came from and who taught humans. The most accepted is that it was a gift given to man by destiny to help them fight fate. As punishment fate made it so many humans couldn't connect with their magic core leaving them as muggles and possible for squibs to be born in magical families and magical children to be born to muggles. Now who taught humans how to uses their magic is still being argued. Some say that centaurs, others say high elves, mermaids, or even fairies. Why do you ask?"_

_Harry held up his book. "I just read a story of how human were taught magic and wanted to know if it was possible or just a story told to children to entertain them." _

_Snape gave a nod. Harry looked down at his watch to see his hour was up. "Professor may I leave now?" Snape checked the time with a quick spell before he gave the okay._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

_Harry knew that his friends were outside but he just wanted to walk around. He started by the potion class but was now by his own common room. He passed the entry with a flashed smile to the woman who guarded it. He took lefts and rights, the halls becoming a maze he had not trouble remembering. He came to a dead end. _

_"Master, where are we?" __Amara looked around. They hadn't been able to explore before today. _

_"Not far from the Raven common room. What I would like to know is why there is a dead end here."__ Harry looked closer at the wall in front of him. Estimating how far he was from his common room and the dimension of the castle Harry knew there should be more here. __"Amara, help me look for something off about this wall. Anything that looks different will do."_

For the next ten minutes they both looked at every square inch of the wall. It was Amara who found it. In the left side floor corner was two words carved into the stone. **Silver Tongue. ** He shared a look with Amara.

"_Silver Tongue? What the heck is that?" _Harry asked. He froze at the sound of a door opening. He turned back to the wall only to see an elaborate door made of silver with the four house animals on it. He pulled the door the rest of the way open. He walked up the stair he found, his curiosity too much for him to turn away. He found a second door at the top of the stairway. Without hesitation he opened the door.

The room light up as he stepped in. He heard the door close but he paid no attention to it. The room was all he could concentrate on. It was huge. The walls were stone and the stone floor was covered with a large back area rug that had glitters of silver and gold intertwined in it. There were three doors that led to other thing but Harry concentrated on what was in front of him. Two silver couches and a black chair sat in the middle of the room. They were all positioned to be angled to the fire leaving a space for the heat and light. The fireplace was huge with grey stone fire place. Over the fireplace were four portraits.

Harry stood frozen in shock. In Hogwarts A History it said no portraits of the founders could be found yet here he was looking and being looked at by all four. Two women were in the lift one while the men where in the right ones. In the farthest left was a brunet with her hair tied into a simple knot on the top of her head. She wore a simple brown and green dress with draping sleeves and box cut neck. Her skin was golden from sun and her eyes were the purest ember. 'She's a werewolf.' The thought filtered across his mind before he moved on. The second woman had long blond hair falling freely down her back. Her dress was dark blue, with draping sleeves and a slop neck. It looked to be made of silk. The dark blue of the dress accented her sun kissed skin and ocean blue eyes.

Harry moved on to look at the first man. He was clad in a red robe with black accents. He stood with his hand on a sword on his waist. His skin was darkly tanned from long hours in the sun. His fire red hair framed his face and made his pale blue eyes pop. The last man was pale and his black robes just made that more obvious. His black hair was pulled back and tied at the base of his neck. His eyes were deep forest green. All of them were good looking and held an air of power and nobility. Harry stood staring at them until he heard the first woman giggle and the

"My apologies." Harry gave a deep bow of respect. "I did not mean to be rude by staring my lords and ladies. Please forgive me."

"Oh you are such a charming young man. It's quite alright. We have not seen anyone in many a years." The first woman spoke. She motioned to the setting. "Please sit. Let us have introductions."

Harry sat in the chair facing directly at the portraits. "It seems my manners have left me momentarily. Forgive me. I am Harrison Evans Potter. It is a please to meet you all."

"Finely met young man." The redhead nodded. "I am Godric Gryffindor."

"Helga Hufflepuff." The first woman gave a small curtsy.

"Rowan Ravenclaw." The second woman mirrored Helga and gave a curtsy of her own.

"I am Salazar Slytherin." The last man gave a small nod of his own. "Now that the pleasantries are over with, tell us Harrison how you got into this room."

Harry blinked trying to catch up with what had happen in the last few minutes. "Uh, all I did was ask what Silver Tongue meant. The door appeared after that."

"_My master has done not wrong."_ Amara was getting defective.

"_Amara calm. All is fine. If no one has found this room in so long they might just want to know if other can find it." _Harry missed the surprised look the founders shared.

"Boy." Harry looked up at Godric's voice. "You are an heir?"

"Yes sir. I am heir to Lady Rowan and you." Harry didn't miss the looks of confusion. "May I know why that matters?"

"You speak Parseltongue. How?" Salazar demanded.

"I have always been able to. I theorize that at some point one of your line married into a line I have in my veins giving me this gift." Harry didn't want the founders mad at him for something he had no control over.

Salazar nodded not saying anything else on the matter. Helga tisked him, "Salazar the poor boy hasn't done anything wrong." She turned to Harry. "Ignore him darling. So tell us what house are you in and what has changed in all these years."

Harry gathered his wit and told them some simple things. "I am a first year Ravenclaw. Many laws have restricted creatures and what magic can be learned. There was a war 10 years ago that threatened both the magical and wizarding world."

"Let's start with you dear. First year, alright. Blood, magic affirmity, and rank please." Rowan asked seeing that he didn't know what to tell them.

"I am a pure blood. I believe I am grey but I am still learning. Rank… I am King of both Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Harry straightened his posture in the chair. He crossed his left leg over his right and let Nightshade crawl out of her pocket into his hands.

"King of two houses? That never happened in our time. Good for you boy." Goldrick smirked at him.

"Okay onto these laws. Tell us about them." Helga asked with a pleasant smile on her face.

"The Ministry has slowly been making laws to restrict the things a 'creature can and cannot do or learn. Vampires are killed or forced to take supplement blood, werewolves are second class citizens who have trouble finding jobs, and others have so many restrictions on them that they have left to survive on their own. The ministry has also classified all magic into two categories, dark and light. Any witch or wizards who are found to be dark are sentenced to prison. Hogwarts' curriculum has become light oriented while all other schools have kept their mixed style." Harry paused to let the knowledge sink in before moving onto the war. "There was a war that ended 10 years ago. Lord Voldemort fought against the ministry and Dumbledore. 10 years ago he came to kill my family. He killed my parent but died when my parent's deaths activated the Divine Love protection. He was killed. The war ended."

Harry sat quiet letting the founders think about all he told them. A look at his watch told him dinner was going to be starting. "Pardon me Lords and Ladies. Dinner is going to be starting soon. I must go. If you would permit it I would like to come back."

"Yes, please go and do come back. You are welcome to bring any you trust to keep this place secret. We would be delighted to meet students from this new time." Helga waved him away with a simple smile.

"I have four friends who were raised in this world and might be able to tell you more. I will bring them and one other friend tomorrow. Have a good night." Harry gave one last bow and left.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"I found our room." Harry didn't hesitate to tell them as they sat down. "I is perfect and you all will be in for the shock of your lives."

"You sound confident Harry." George grinned at him.

"Oh I am. You guys will love it. We'll go after breakfast tomorrow." That was the last thing Harry told them. They tried to get more details out but he kept his mouth shut. They were going to be finding out soon enough.

The twins pulled another prank, again on their little brother. They said that he was talking bad about Harry and Hermione in the common room and needed to learn one way or another. Harry and Hermione just laughed with everyone else at how ridicules Ron looked. He was dressed in a lime green ballerina outfit with silver snakes as his hair. Ron stumbled as he tried to run out of the room on his tippy toes. McGonagall came walking over to the twins with a sour look on her face.

"Good evening Professor. Did you enjoy the show?" Harry could see Hermione wanted to slap the twins for giving the teacher such cheek.

"Yes boys, I like it so much that I am taking 20 points from Gryffindor and giving you both detentions for a week starting tomorrow. You will report to the potion classroom at 6 p.m. sharp. I believe Professor Snape needs some cauldrons washed and sludge to be scraped off the walls, celling, and floor of his class room." McGonagall gave them one last dark look. She turned to Harry with a softer look. "Harry I am sorry but I need to cancel our meeting for tonight."

"It's alright. We can make it up. How is Monday after Dinner?" Harry wanted to spend time with his godmother.

McGonagall nodded. She wanted to spend time with her godson just as much as he did her. "That will be perfect. I will make sure to let the other Professors that I cannot supervise detentions then."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The next morning after breakfast Harry led them to the dead end. Before anyone could ask him what he was doing he spoke the password. Harry hung back watching and following his friends as they walked up the stairs and into the tower room. He hid his amused smirk as Draco and Hermione were the first to notice the portraits above the fireplace. The twins and Neville followed their shocked gazes and joined in staring at the founders shocked. Harry couldn't help it. He busted down laughing. Rowan and Helga giggled behind their hands but Godric out right laughed with Harry. Salazar even had an amused smirk on his face looking at the five pre-teens.

"Harrison James Evans Potter!" Hermione turned to Harry who was holding his sides laughing. "You purposely didn't tell us so you would get enjoyment out of this moment didn't you!" Harry could only nod as her tried to get this breathing under control. "You are an evil boy. We made a fool of ourselves in front of the founders. The founders Harrison!"

Draco bowed. "Lords, Ladies it is an honor to meet you. I am Dracous Malfoy." He stood straight and motioned to the rest of the group. Harry made his way to the chair to sit and watch the rest of the show. "These are our friends, Hermione Granger," Hermione gave a curtsy. "Neville Longbottom," Neville gave a bow. "And our twins are Fredrick and George Weasley." The twins both gave a bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet Harrison's friends. I am Helga Hufflepuff; to my right is Rowan Ravenclaw, Goldrick Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin." Helga gave them all a sweet smile. It calmed the pre-teens. "Please sit. What houses and year are you all in?"

Hermione was the one to speak this time. "I am a Gryffindor along with Fred and George. Neville is Hufflepuff, and Draco is Slytherin. All of us are first years beside the twins. They are in their third year."

"Blood?" Rowan asked.

Draco spoke up again. "I am a pure-blood along with Neville and the twins. Hermione is a muggle born and Harry is a half-blood."

"I am a pure blood. A half blood is one with both a magical and muggle parent. My mother may have been a muggle-born but she was still magical and my father was a pure-blood. That makes me a pure-blood too." Harry glared at Draco for getting his blood wrong.

"Harry that is not how it works. You-" Draco was cut off by Salazar.

"Harrison is correct. He is a pure-blood because both of his parents are both magical." Salazar pauses to look at Draco's confused face. "Has times changed so much? As long as both parents were magical the child was a pure-blood. When one was a muggle the child was half-blood. When both parents were muggles the child was a muggle-born."

"If that was the way it has long since changed." Draco hummed in thought. "It would be easier if it were the same though."

"So much has been lost." Hermione sighed. She took a seat on one of the couches. The others followed her example.

"That is something I want to change." Harry told them.

"What?" Neville asked just as confused as the others. The founders watched all in silence.

"Draco you asked what I would need supporters for and you probably asked yourself why I needed a second in command too. The answer is simple. The wizarding world has changed so much that it is trying to restrict magic itself. Magic was meant to be free. Not all magic is good but not all of it is bad. Not all is black or white. At one point it wasn't either but it is now. That needs changed. I don't want to be called dark because I am grey. I have read about how the wizarding world was like and compared to then we are dying out. Do you want magic to die?" Harry got head shakes from them all. "Then let's change it."

"Where just kids Harry what are we to do?" Hermione became the voice of reason.

"Hermione, we're in a school. We can do so much. For seven years we will be able to learn everything we need and even teach others. We have seven years to gather others to our cause. Seven years to bring about small changes that will trigger bigger ones. Hermione we are in the perfect position for it."

Harry watched as the other thought about what he said. He watched as one by one they nodded their head in agreement. The founders watched, pride shinning in their eyes as the children agreed to change their world.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

There is chapter 10. I hope you all enjoy! Please review.


	11. Magical Gaurdian

Welcome back my sweets. Here is the next chapter of Silver Tongue.

I do not own Harry Potter so do not sue me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Talk"

'Think'

"Parseltongue"

Chapter 11 – Magical Guardian

After Harry found the room and introduced his group to the founders things moved quick. They learned that the room was the founder's common room. When the founders were alive they all had a door made in their classrooms to lead to this room. When they died their bedrooms disappeared but the common room and the other rooms stayed. There were three doors. One door lead to the modernized bathroom, one to the founder's personal library and the last was a large dorm room (it was once the entrance to the founder's separate bed chambers as the founders told them) with beds for all of them.

Weeks passed with Harry spending time with both his godparents, writing letters to his aunt who was going to be opening her cafe on Christmas break, and spending time with his friends. He hadn't gotten too far in his blood magic book but he had started in on the founder's library. Harry and Hermione spent most of their free time in that room reading everything they could get their hands on. The others spent many hours in the library too but not as much time as those two.

Harry was a natural with magic and it showed in and out of the classroom. Most of his teachers like him and he was at the top of his classes. He was first, Hermione and Draco tied for second and with help Neville was in third. The twins were in the top five of their own classes but they continued to play pranks and jokes.

Harry felt happier than he had ever felt before. That gave him his first clue that something was about to go wrong. Harry just sat down to breakfast with his group at the Slytherin table. He kept looking to the windows for the owls. He wanted his aunt's letter.

"Harry, calm down. Your aunt's letter will get here with the rest of the letters. It won't get lost." Draco rolled his eyes at the boy next to him.

"What is in that letter that you want so badly?" Neville asked. They had never seen Harry this fidgety.

Harry sighed, turning back to the table. "The charges against my uncle finally went through. He was convicted by muggle court and was sent to magical court and convicted. He was sentenced to minimum security in Azkaban for life. What I am waiting on is the verdict of where Dudly is going to live. Aunty wants him to live with her so she might be able to help him change but Vernon's sister is fighting for custody too. Aunty found out yesterday and if she won she will be picking up Dudly today."

"Do you want him to live with you and your aunt?" Hermione didn't like the idea but she knew that Harry had a different way of looking at things.

Harry took a long sip of his tea and drunk his potion before answering. "I don't know 'mione. Part of me wants a chance to get to know who my cousin could have been but a different part of me is afraid. I'm afraid that I will never be family to people who should be my family. I want to be accepted. I never hated him you know. It isn't entirely his fault how he has turned out so far. Uncle had the most sway with keeping aunty away from her own son most of the time and all."

The others stayed silent. Harry never admitted that he was afraid of something. He always seemed fearless to them. They also could understand his reasoning for wanting to get to know the cousin who used to hurt him They ate to fill up the time. 15 minutes before breakfast was over owls flooded the room dropping letters. Hedwig swooped low to land beside Harry's plate. Harry took the letter as quickly and carefully as he could. He didn't want to hurt his girl.

'_Harrison,_

_I got custody of Dudly. I will be homeschooling him and have him help work in the café with me to keep him out of trouble. I am going to him understand that the way his uncle viewed the world was wrong and how both of them treated you wasn't right either. It will take time to undo the damage that man did to him. He will be a different person by the time you see this summer, he won't be adjusted by winter though. _

_On that note… Malfoy has invited you to their winter gala. You will spend the break with them if you wish. I would like for you to be with me for the first couple of days but…"_

Harry blinked. The letter just stopped there. He looked to Hedwig. "Girl did you take this letter from aunty or from her desk?"

His answer wasn't given. Dumbledore stood up. "Before the meal ends we have a resorting to do. Harry Potter, please up here."

Harry felt anger. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. He felt Hermione tense next to him. "His name is Harrison Evans and what right does the headmaster have to dictate when a student gets resorted without said student asking to be resorted."

"Harry, come up here to be resorted son." Dumbledore was standing proud ignoring all the glares directed his way from the Ravens and even from the Snakes.

"No. I am more than happy in my house. I do not wish to be resorted." Harry felt Hermione wrap her arms around his right, holding him like he was going to be taken.

"My boy, you–" Dumbledore was cut off by the hall door open. Harry felt his mouth drop in shock. There stood Petunia in a black long sleeve dress and black heeled boots. Her hair was up in a soft bun, and light makeup on her face. Dudly stood behind her in clean jeans and a nice button up white shirt and had a look on his face like he would rather be anywhere else.

"Dumbledore!" 'Shit' His aunt was pissed if she was yelling in a room full of children. "What is the meaning of this? I find a letter telling me that as my Harrison's magical guardian you want to not only have him resorted but taken from my custody and be put into yours! I will not stand for this. Harrison will have a new magical guardian before this hour is over."

"Madam," Dumbledore wasn't happy. The whole school was watching with great attention. "Why do we not speak in private?"

"Oh I don't think so old man." She turned her attention to Snape. "Severus you are on good grounds with my Harrison now, are you not?" Snape could only nod before she turned to McGonagall. "Minerva McGonagall, you are also on good grounds with my Harrison?" McGonagall nodded. "Good. I took the liberty of asking for some magic guardianship paper to be made up incase Dumbledore ever tried something like this. Looks like it's a good thing they came in yesterday. Will one or both of you step up to be his magical guardian?"

The hall was silent. Many knew that this was a big deal. Magical guardians were held to a high standard in the magical world. They were normally godparents, people you trust to take and raise the child if the need came up. The Magical Guardian also helped make many school decisions. Snape nodded. McGonagall also nodded. Papers appeared in front of them to sign.

Dumbledore wasn't happy. "Madam, I am Harry's Magical Guardian and I am also the Headmaster of this school. You were not invited. You-" Petunia interrupted again.

"Parents and guardians of a student are allowed inside the school at any given time as long as they mean no harm to any student." She made her way to the teacher's table to stand on even ground with the man she has come to hate. "I don't need your permission to do a damned thing."

Dudly left his place by the door to stand beside Harry, wanting to be by someone familiar. Harry ignored his cousin, to share a look with his group. They all had a look of surprise and an underline look of glee at seeing the headmaster being knocked down of his high horse. A quick look around the Snakes and the Ravens show the same hidden glee in their own eyes. With a small smirk on his face he turned back to the show.

Petunia had a copy of both magical guardian papers, the originals already magically filled in the Ministry of Magic. "Headmaster Dumbledore," the title was said with such sarcasm that many students giggled. "I will have no problem dragging you to court if you overstep into my or my Harrison's life again. You are nothing but a school headmaster, nothing more."

With that said she turned on her heels and walked away. She made her way to Harry sitting at the Slytherin table with his friends and Dudly. She bent over to kiss Harry on the head. "Send me a letter if you need anything and don't worry about going to either Severus or McGonagall if Dumbledore steps out of line again."

"Of course Aunty. Have a safe trip back home." Harry gave her a charming smile.

The hall was silent as they all watched Petunia leave with Dudly following her. A glance at this watch told Harry it was time for class. "Meet up in Silver when class is over."

Harry and Draco spent potions in silence working on their potion. The class was like any other time. The Ravens and Snakes pretending nothing of interest happened at breakfast. Harry knew that lunch with the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuff was going to be loud. When class ended they made their way to their room.

They were the first ones there and the founders greeted them as they entered. Harry left Draco to fill the founders in on what happened at breakfast to find a book in his bag to read. He pulled out the first book he touched. He gave a sigh as her found he grabbed Blood Magic but opened to read more anyway.

'_History has shown that only some can use blood magic. In my many years of research I believe I have found the reason for it. There are three types of magic users. The first are the most common have a magic core that is wrapped up tightly when they are born. As they grow the core slowly uncoil to help the body become assimilated with the magic. When there magic hits its maturity it will stop uncoiling, as it is all the way uncoiled, and start syncing with the body. Many magic uses in this category are never able to sync with their magic completely. _

'_Now the second type of magic user is harder to find. They are born with their magic already assimilated with their body. They have an easier time syncing their magic and body. Not all can as when their magic hits maturity it stops growing and likes to settle in whatever state it was in at the time. Most blood magic users from this category as their magic is freer in their bodies._

'_The last type of magic user is the rarest type. Their magic never need assimilated or synced with their bodies. Their magic is already a part of their bodies when they were born. It flows in their blood with each heartbeat. They are more than just a magic user but a child of magic itself. Every child born in this category is a natural blood user.' _

Harry stopped reading at this. He thought back to the discussion at lunch about magic. Didn't they say that people had a coiled core? They didn't mention the second one or the last. He looked up to ask Draco a question to see the others where in the room too. "Draco."

Draco turned from his conversation with Salazar to give Harry his attention. The others turned from their own conversations to listen. Harry continued, "When we were talking about magic the day I became the king, why didn't anyone mention that there are three types of magic users?"

Draco opened his mouth to answer but paused momentarily. "I was unaware there are three types of magic users."

"Of course there are. What are you children being taught?" Rowan asked shaking her head. She waived for them to all listen. "The three types of magic users are broken down simple; Coiled core, free core, and magic childe. As I am sure you just read Harrison, a coiled core is the most common magic user. These are the ones you all know I take it?" a round of nodded answered her. "Open cores are uncommon and harder to find. They are the ones who already have their core open and it grows until they hit magical maturity. Now the last is the rarest magic user. They are magic childe. Their magic is mixed with their blood, part of their soul."

"Magic childe. How do you tell who belongs to what category?" Harry asked moving as Hermione can to sit on the arm of his chair, wanting a clear look at the founders.

"It's a simple test really." Helga was the one to answer. "In our time all students had to take it first year. Just take your want and focus all the magic you can into the wand. I will glow and depending on the color is what type of user you are."

Harry knew what he was from just the description in the book and what Rowena said but he pulled out his wand just like the others did. They all shared a look. 'Who would go first?' passed unspoken. Fred stood and closed his eyes. A minute later his wand was glowing blue. He smiled and sat. George stood in his brother's place. He mimicked the motions and got the same blue. Neville went next, with Draco following, and Hermione finishing. They all shared the blue glow. They watched Harry as he slowly stood. Harry closed his eyes and just let himself feel his magic. He relaxed feeling it pulse in his veins and let it flow freely into his wand. He didn't hear the gasps of surprise from the founders, or Hermione saying how pretty the color was. He just felt his magic.

He slowly pulled himself out of the feeling, making a note to start meditating again. He opened his eyes to see shock and wonder. Salazar was the first to speak. "You already know what you are but to the rest of you. Harrison is a magic childe."

Harry sat back down. He leaned onto Hermione gently as Gryffindor chose to explain the blue color. "Now the blue the rest of you glowed put you all into the free core category, that's one reason why you all banded together. You all subconsciously were pulled together by your magic. Now Harry here glowed white… and you all just like him. You would feel no pull or push from him."

Hermione watched Harry, pulling his head back to look at his face. She turned back to the founders, "It sounds like magic children are different from us in more than just magic."

"That would be because in a way they are. Harrison was a gift. One of his parents did something a higher power liked and as a reward he was gifted to them. Now he is still human like his parents were. He just was created from magic. With that said because he was created by magic a higher power will favor him. One will see him as their own child on earth but that doesn't stop them from favoring coiled cores or free core either. " Rowena explained to them.

"A gift hum? I wonder what my parents did." Harrison mused out loud. He listened as Draco called a Hogwarts' elf to bring them some food so they didn't have to leave just yet.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry happily made his way with Neville to DADA. As always they were first to class. Professor Quirrell was sitting at his desk working on some papers. Harry sat in his normal spot in the middle of the class. Neville pulled out his book to review and read ahead like Harry and Hermione had taught him during their study sessions. Harry on the other hand, just watched the teacher.

Quirrell caught his attention during his first class and since then Harry had been watching him. There were times when his voice would change to a smooth baritone instead of the stuttering tenor. During these times his eyes would change from their brown to a deep wine red that felt like they could see into your soul. Harry had become accustomed to the small prickles from behind his scare he received every time this change happened but I did nothing for his curiosity. If anything it made his curiosity worse.

Harry's attention moved from the teacher to Neville who asked him to explain a part in the book about defensive shields. When he finished the rest of the class were finding their seats. He felt the prickle and turned back to the teacher. Quirrell's wine eyes were looking straight at him. Harry locked his eyes into a stare. He felt a genial brush a magic against his mind barrier, almost questioning. The soft chime of the clock on the professor's desk broke their staring contest.

Harry leaned back feeling Amara slither out from his inner pocket, making herself comfortable wrapped around his shoulders. He found that Amara liked watching in most of his classes. Nightshade soon followed her lead, climbing out of the same pocket he magically expanded to fit both of them in their growing state to nuzzled into his chest. Harry gave a soft smile down to his black and silvered eyed little one. He positioned his arm across his stomach to give her a ledge to climb. She was soon dosing on his shoulder, being held onto by Amara's tail wrapped around her middle.

Harry let the class pass by him listening to a mix of stuttering and smooth words. He ignored the wine eyes that watched him as he closed his eyes relaxing. Neville asked a question or two, which Harry had no trouble answering without opening or breaking his relaxed state. To everyone but Neville and the professor, he was asleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Dumbledore sat in his office in a rage. Everything that was once on his desk was scattered on the floor. Some were broken but he paid them no mind. All his thoughts were centered on one person, one boy. Harrison Evans didn't do anything he wanted him to do. He wanted him to be resorted but no. Petunia Evans shows up and yells at him in front of the whole school. Him! He filed for custody as magical guardian but Petunia puts a stop to that by having both Snape and McGonagall replace him.

Snape, he could have stopped but McGonagall didn't even want give up the boy to his aunt in the first place. Now when she has a chance to get to know that boy who was her godson, she was going to hold onto it tooth and nail. There was nothing he could say to her to make her step down and to even bring it up would only push her out of his control. He couldn't have that.

He needed a new plan of action. He still had the third floor but the only question was how he was going to get that boy to go there. On top of all that he got a letter from Gringotts saying he was to pay back all the money they found he took. That boy wasn't to know about all his vaults either.

Dumbledore ate one of his lemon drops. He wanted the plan back on track. He wanted that boy under his control, not making his own decisions.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Thanks for reading and please review! I enjoy reading what you think. It fuels my muse.


	12. Samhain

Blesses Samhain everyone. I thought I would give you all a special chapter on my favorite holiday of the year, Samhain!

Now as always, I do not own Harry Potter so do not use me. Thank you.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Talk"

'Think'

"_Parseltongue"_

Chapter 12 – Samhain

Harry laughed at the scene in front of him, trying to hold himself up but failing and falling into the giggling Hermione sitting on the arm of his chair. They were all in the Founder's common room relaxing before the Halloween feast. The twin had decided that they wanted to try out a new experiment and Draco was the perfect tester. The twins had come into the room with two jugs of butterbeer. They poured all the glasses and slipped the powder into Draco's drink. Now here they all are laughing at Draco who has golden feathered wings for arms and a big pelican beak.

"Turn me back!" Harry just laughed harder at Draco's voice coming out of the beak.

"Oh gods, it's too much, it's too much." Neville was on the floor holding his stomach in pain from laughing. Even the founders were all laughing, though the women were trying to hide behind their hands. Fred and George finally calmed down enough to give Draco the candy antinode. Draco started sending spell, after hex, after curse at the twins as punishment. Some hit others didn't.

"Oh goddess, enough guys." Harry paused trying to get his breathing under control, "We need to get ready for the feast. Calm down and let's put our stuff away in the guest room."

The others slowly got themselves back to a calm level, chuckles and giggles only coming at odd intervals until it stopped all together. Harry put his things down on the bed he claimed as his and waited for the other to follow him out of the door. The way to the great hall was filled with jokes and teasing.

Harry entered the hall and paused. The hall was all dressed up with jack-o-lanterns glowing 20 feet above everyone's heads, mist curled around the floor like snakes, bats with red eyes flew in random patters, and sweet were abundant on all the tables. Hermione latched onto both Harry and Draco laughing in excitement. Oh how they all loved Samhain. They even had a simple ritual planned for after the feast in there room.

Harry, with Hermione on his arm, led the way to the Gryffindor table to drop Hermione and the twins off. Draco slipped to the Slytherin table next to it with a nod to Harry and the other. Harry then walked with Neville to their own houses that sat side by side. They all chose to sit at their assigned houses to eat as they wouldn't be participating in the house ritual later. Harry was going to spend some time with his Ravens and then Snakes before Draco and he had to meet the others.

The feast was loud and joyful. People joked and laughed in abundance. Harry watched the twins talk to Hermione and Draco interact with a dark skinned boy he remembered was named Blaine Zabini. A glance behind his showed that even Neville was relaxed with his housemates. He turned back to his own table. His Raven were happy to pull their king into a conversation.

In the middle of the meal the door slammed open. Professor Quirrell ran in white as a ghost and shaking like a leaf, screaming his lungs out. "Troll! Troll in the dungeon. Thought you ought to know." He fainted dead on the floor.

Harry did a quick look at all the houses to see if all his were accounted for. Hermione was missing. The students were screaming and panicking. Many started to get up. "Ravens freeze." All his Raven that were in hearing distance stopped making all the other stop. They all were turned to him looking for guidance.

Harry sensed Neville stand behind him. "Neville stay with me. Hermione is missing." He turned to his Ravens ignoring Dumbledore speaking. "Ravens you are to go straight to the common room. The Snakes will be joining you. You will all stay in the common room and stay calm. I will be with you when everyone is counted for."

He waited for a nod from many of the faces he could see before he and Neville waded through the bodies to grab Fred and George. They made it to the Snakes quick. "Listen up. Snakes you are to go to with the Ravens. They will take you up to the common room. You will stay there until you are told otherwise by Draco, Snape, or myself. I will be there when everyone is counted for. Now go."

Harry then moved with the rest of the students until they were out of the hall. He got to the side and whipped to face the twins. "Where is Hermione?"

"She said she needed to go to the bathroom." Fred was already leading the way to the closest restroom. It was blocked off. "Shit, okay there are three bathrooms on this floor beside this one."

"Split up. Neville you with me to the ones closer to the dungeon stair, Draco go with Fred to the one by the courtyard, and George since you are best with speed you go to the one by the charm classroom." Harry took charge of the situation with grace and a level head. The others nodded and ran to do as they were told. He and Neville started running to the dungeon stairs.

They found the way block by the troll, it looked to have left the dungeon. He pulled Neville back to hide. He watched the troll walk into the girl's bathroom. They soon heard a female scream; a female that sounded like their Hermione. Harry and Neville ran to the restroom, ignoring how the floor shook and how the screams for help got shriller with fright.

The bathroom was a mess. Stalls were crushed and a sink looked like it has exploded. Hermione was curled up under the farthest sink tears pouring down her face. The troll stood 12 feet and wielded a five foot long club. Harry jumped into action. He sent a freezing spell to the water on the floor. Neville sent a mild lightning hex, that Draco taught him, at the troll trying to distract it.

It worked the troll turned and slipped on the ice. It fell, bashing his head into the wall and knocking itself out with half the wall. Hermione was quick to run into Neville's arms. Neville then maneuvered then over to Harry's side. Harry gave a brief glancing scan to Hermione's body making sure that she was unharmed. He sensed a group of people almost upon them. He twisted, making it so the other two were behind, and held his wand at the ready as the first person came into sight. The hex he had ready died on his lips when he saw his godmother and then godfather come around the corner. The headmaster and Quirrell followed with Flitwick and Sprout behind them.

Snape took one look at Harry, wand at the ready with eyes glowing and shielding a frightened Hermione in Neville's arms, looked at the unconscious troll, and slowly walked to Harry with his hand in plain sight. Harry dropped his wand arm. He felt the adrenalin slow and his magic calm. "Uncle Severus." The relief was clear to hear by all.

Snape pulled Harry into his arms happy he wasn't hurt. He passed Harry to McGonagall as he motioned Neville to bring the still shaking and afraid Hermione closer to him. Neville did after a look to Harry who gave him a subtle nod. Snape did a scan, never once touching the girl, to see if she needed to go to the med wing. She was uninjured. He let Neville pass with Hermione wrapped in his arms to stand beside Harry.

Hermione took one of her arms from around Neville and latched it to Harry's arm. Harry let her seeing the terror in her eyes and feeling how much she was shaking. Dumbledore cleared his throat to gain the attention. "What happened here? All students were to go to their common rooms."

"Hermione was in the bathroom when Quirrell came in to tell us all about the troll. We –" Harry stopped hearing and sensing the rest of his group running toward then. He watched them race around the corner, not even pausing at the sight of the professors. They huddled around Hermione. All of them were trying to access if she was alright or not. "As I was saying, we split up when we found the bathroom outside the great hall was still blocked from Peeves' prank. Neville and I came to check this one when we saw the troll go into the bathroom. We heard Hermione's scream and went to help. What you see here is the product of a freezing spell to the floor and a lightning hex to get the troll's attention. He moved, slipped, and fell, knockings itself out."

Harry stood tall staring Dumbledore down, daring him to say they did something wrong. Dumbledore knew he was out numbered and backed down. McGonagall didn't. "Harrison James Evans Potter! I know you wanted and did help but it was dangerous. You all could have been greatly hurt. 50 points each will be taken for knowingly going into a dangerous situation," Harry nodded seeing where she was coming from. "But 15 points each for doing it to find a friend and 20 points to both Neville and Harry for quick thinking and teamwork to save said friend."

Harry smiled but in the end he didn't care Hermione, his Hermione was in one piece and unharmed. "May we please go now? Hermione needs a place to sit and calm."

"Let's get her to the med wing." Sprout tried to get Hermione to let the boys go only to be hit by the panicked girl. Hermione screamed lashing out at anyone who tried to take her from her group. Her safe haven.

"Hermione calm down. Hermione," Harry grabbed her and turned her to face him. She calmed seeing that he wasn't a professor. "Calm down. It's alright. You're alright Hermione. We got you." She flung her arms around his shoulder sobbing. Harry rubbed her back and whispered reassurances to her.

The professors waited not knowing how to help the girl if she wouldn't let them near. None of them would let them near. When Hermione first started screaming the other formed a protective ring around her, making it impossible to get to her without going through them. McGonagall was the one to make a decision as she listened to the poor girl sob into her godson's shoulder. "Harry, take her with you. First thing in the morning I want her to be looked over by Madam Pomfrey. Professor Flitwick will go with you as he needs to do a roll call of his house."

Harry nodded to his godmother in thanks. He maneuvered Hermione into his arms bridle style. He walked passed them with the others following. Draco informed Snape that the Snakes were also with the Ravens before following with two professors. Hermione's sobs echoed the halls. Harry tightened his grip on her when she gave a violent shudder. The Ravenclaw portrait was soon seen. Draco ran ahead to answer the riddle to get them in.

The common room was packed and loud with everyone talking. When the door opened all went silent. Draco surveyed the room full of Ravens and Snakes before getting out of the way so Harry could come in. Harry was happy to see his corner and chair was clear. He walked through the path everyone made to get to his corner his group following him. He sat with a silent sigh and readjusted Hermione in his lap so her legs were draped over one arm of the chair and his left arm cushioned her back from the other arm of the chair. Draco came to stand on his right while Neville took the left. His twins took up residence on the floor by his feet, ready to jump up at any time.

Harry scanned the room to see if anything needed his attention that second. When nothing caught his attention he turned to the shivering and hiccupping girl in his lap. Hermione for her part was trying to calm her breathing and get herself under control now that she was safe. Harry just held her. He turned back to the room when he decided that she was going to be okay.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Snape and Flitwick watched how the houses reacted to Harry and his friends from the entrance. They watched how all the eyes were on the group, how they stayed away from the corner Harry went to, and how they all moved out of the way to make room so the group could get there easier. The way the group sat showed who the leader was but also that they were ready to defend each other if need be. The group was still in protective mode.

Flitwick was shocked. His house had never acted like this to any of the kings or queens in the past. The position was changed every couple of years so many didn't care too much about who was 'ruling'. He wanted to know what the boy did to gain so much respect that even the Slytherins respected him too. Harry was a first year and if he remembered right a sixth year was king at the end of last year. So Harry beat a seventh year. That would earn the Raven's respect.

The snakes on the other hand Flitwick couldn't understand. He shared a look with Snape. They were going to talk about this when they finished their duties that night. He turned back to address the gathered students. "Everyone, attention over here please. Thank you, now I know that tonight has been more excited then we all planned but everything is now alright. Mr. Evans and Mr. Longbottom were able to knock out the troll. A team from the Ministry is transporting the troll out as we speak." He figured he would let everyone know who took down the troll to see what would happen. He wasn't surprised to see many start clapping and even hear a few cheers but he was to hear many Ravens and Snakes alike ask if they were okay or they needed any medical attention. They respected Harry enough to offer help.

Snape was doing much better the Flitwick, having already knowing that Harry was king of Ravenclaw and knowing that he was also the king of Slytherin. The respect wasn't hard to understand as Harry was a first year that beat two seventh years on the same day. He was a little surprised that not one of the Snakes tried to take advantage of the situation but brushed it off to the fact that Draco, who was still Slytherin prince, was on Harry's side. He knew he was going to have a good time telling Flitwick everything.

"Slytherins," all eyes turned back to the head of houses. "The ministry is doing a full sweep of the dungeon to find the point of entry and as such you all will be staying in the Ravenclaw guest rooms."

No one argued or spoke out against it, so the head of houses bid them all good night. The moment the door closed the Raven started firing off questions to Harry. They were again asking if everyone was alright and if they needed medical attention. They were asking everything under the sun from how they did it to if they were hungry. Harry tired of it fast.

He cleared his throat and everyone fell silent once again. "We are all fine. Now it is Samhain and as such both houses were planning to celebrate. Please do so together or separate. Tonight is a time for reflection and death. It's the beginning of the New Year. We will be leaving to do our own planned ritual so continue on as you all planned too." He saw many nod and smile. "Now perfects please show the Snakes the guest rooms. I will see you all in the morning at breakfast."

With that over Harry stood up with a now sleeping Hermione. The twins sprang up from their sitting positions and led the way to the door. Neville and Draco brought up the rear. They were all eager to get to their room. They wanted to relax and celebrate themselves.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hermione rested while the other set up for the ritual. It wasn't anything fancy but that was fine with them. Neville and Draco had both been raised in the old ways so this wasn't new to them. The twins had only started working in the old ways two years before hand. For Hermione this would be her first time. Harry had been a practicing solitary pagan since he was 8, having found a book on the old way and liked it. His aunt helped him celebrate by sneaking him up into the guest room to do what he wanted on holidays and full moons. This would be the first time he did something in a group.

Draco finished making the ring of salt on the floor while Neville bundled the herbs they were going to burn. Fred and George happily set up the alter with a black cloth, the golden god candle, the silver goddess candles, a small white candle, a small black candle, the red wine (Lord Malfoy was happy enough to send them a bottle to use) in a crystal chalice, a silver plate with apple slices, and a large plate with wood to burn. Harry was getting their clothing ready.

He woke Hermione when the other call out that they were done. Hermione changed in a black spaghetti strap dress with a handkerchief bottom and an open back. Draco went with traditional black robes. Neville chose to wear a gold and black traditional robe. The twins dressed in more modern robes of black and orange. Harry stuck with the same outfit he always did, lose black long sleeve shirt with black slacks and a hooded clock.

They shared a grin as the stepped into the circle ready to begin. As one they spoke,

"I conjure thee, Oh great circle of power

So that you will be for me a boundary between the world of men and the realms of the mighty spirits

A meeting place of perfect love, trust, peace, and joy, containing the power I will raise herein

I call upon the protectors of the East, South, West, and North, to aid me in the construction of this circle

In the name of the Horned Lord and the Radiant Lady

Thus I do conjure thee, Oh great circle of power

This circle is sealed." It was a simple but they still felt the power wrap around them following the salt circle. Draco wanted to do a more complicated ritual but relented when Hermione reminded him that she was new to this. Hermione lite both the golden God candle and the silver Goddess candle.

Harry relaxed, feeling the magic mixing with his own, as they spoke the next part.

"Samhain is here, and it is a time of transitions.

The winter approaches, and the summer dies.

This is the time of the Dark Mother,

a time of death and of dying.

This is the night of our ancestors

and of the Ancient Ones." Neville placed the herbs, rosemary, he bundled onto the plate of wood and lite it on fire. They continued,

"Rosemary is for remembrance,

and tonight we remember those who have

lived and died before us,

those who have crossed through the veil,

those who are no longer with us.

We will remember." They turned to the North.

"The north is a place of cold,

and the earth is silent and dark.

Spirits of the earth, we welcome you,

knowing you will envelope us in death." They turned to the East,

"The east is a land of new beginnings,

the place where breath begins.

Spirits of air, we call upon you,

knowing you will be with us as we depart life." They faced the South,

"The south is a land of sunlight and fire,

and your flames guide us through the cycles of life.

Spirits of fire, we welcome you,

knowing you will transform us in death." They turned to the west,

"The west is a place of underground rivers,

and the sea is a never-ending, rolling tide.

Spirits of water, we welcome you,

knowing you will carry us

through the ebbs and flows of our life."

Fred lite the small black candle,

"The Wheel of the Year turns once more,

and we cycle into darkness."

George lite the small white candle,

"At the end of that darkness comes light.

And when it arrives, we will celebrate once more."

With this part done they decided to split to do their own way to contact the ancestors. Harry sat cross legged on the floor, pulling out the small lily key-chain mirror he used what seemed so long ago and a small silver pendent shaped like a snake fang. He twisted the top and a small blade popped out of the tip of the fang. He cut the tip of his middle finger and allowed a drop of his blood to fall onto the mirror. He closed his eyes with thoughts of his mother and father.

He opened his eyes to see his mother and a man with messy black hair, blue eyes and glasses smiling back at him. "Hello mother, father."

"Harrison." His mother smiled, tearing running down her face.

"You have grown so well my son." His father' eyes held a proud glint and a wide smile shown on his face.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I hope you all have a good day and Blessed Samhain.


	13. Professor Quirrell

Hello my hellions. Have you missed me, no? ouch (fake cry) I am hurt. . . Okay I'm good now.

Someone sent me a message asking me why I put Samhain instead of Halloween and if the ritual I put in the last chapter was real. Now that same person also insinuated that I didn't know what I was talking about and shouldn't have put a lot of make believe things into my story. This got me mad so please excuse me while I give a little rant. One this if Fanfiction, if I wish to make Hermione a half goat half mermaid who cuts down trees by singing I can and will. Second is I know what I am talking about when it came to that chapter. I am a witch. A practicing pagan solitary witch and I have been one for three years now. I celebrate Samhain, not Halloween. There is a difference. Samhain is the Celtic celebration of dead and the cycle of life and it's end. It is a time to mourn and remember ones who have passed on. Halloween came from a holiday called All Hallows Eve. A day the English church made to try and Christianize the pagan holiday to make the transition of religions easier for people. Now the last part is yes the ritual was real. If you look it up you will find that is simple one that I modified to fit with the story. 

Okay now that I am done with my rant. I am sorry for all of those who say nothing but good and helpful thing to me about my story. I do read your reviews and add what you say you would like to read if it fits into my plot. I just do not appropriate it when people, like above, try to call me an idiot when it comes to my writing. Constructive criticizing is what helps me flourish, not insults. To all my wonderful reader who like this story and how I am writing so far, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own my story idea. Do not sue me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Talk"

'Think'

"_Parseltongue"_

Chapter 13 – Professor Quirrell

After the attack at Halloween Harry noticed how something had changed. He wasn't the only one to notice either. All the students had noticed and kept their distance if they could and the teachers sent worried looks. Since Hermione was attacked Harry knew he had gotten protective and not just of her. Harry was protective of all members of his group. The others had also gotten protective so it wasn't just him. Their group was closer, stronger.

With the close call on Hermione, they all hit the books to learn more. They had asked Hogwarts to add on a training room to their room to practice all they learned. The work showed in class. Hermione had nightmares and wouldn't calm until one of the group got to her so they started to sleep in the bedroom the room had. Harry still spent time with his Ravens and let his snakes play when they were feeling he needed a challenge but he spent most of his time with his group.

Hermione was always with one of them, if not right beside them then in the same room. She was still afraid and it made her feel safe. To be honest, they always stayed in pairs now. Draco had started to make potions and a potion room was added to their room. Fed and George were known to be found with him there working on new 'products'. Neville was also showing a great liking to potions after Harry started to tutor him so he would help Draco whenever given a chance. Harry spent a lot of time in the Library with Hermione or in the training room practicing his combat both hand to hand and knives.

They had even been given a name by the student body because the way they acted. They had just entered the great hall the morning after Samhain when Harry heard it. It wasn't creative but it fit them; Pack. It was true that they acted like one and wolves were Harry's favorite animals so he didn't mind. Pack. He hadn't been able fight the grin that made its way onto his lips at that. He liked how it sounded, His Pack. When he told the members of his pack they laughed, loving it too. The Twins joked about how they told Harry that they were the leader. They had taken to calling him their Alpha since then. Draco had said since he was his second in command he was Beta. The others happily fell into idea of being a pack.

Most of the teachers found it amusing and Snape had mentioned that they even acted more like animals in their behavior. Harry hadn't understood, not seeing the way they interacted different. Snape had to point out that they had no trouble hanging onto or touching one another, most of the time without thinking; Hermione holding onto someone's arm when walking or when she felt a strong emotion, The twins always swinging am arm over someone's shoulder, Draco brushed shoulders with whoever was closest when walking or sitting, Neville brushed or bumped shoulders with whoever was with him, and Harry always instigated the arm holding with Hermione when she was beside him or brushed shoulders to whoever stood by his side. Snape also pointed out that they only did all these things with a member of the pack. They didn't care.

The only real problem since the attack was that Dumbledore had started to keep a closer eye on all of the Pack members. Harry didn't like and he made sure that both his godparents knew it. They ran as much interference as they could to help. Harry also noticed that professor Quirrell had started to watch him more. Harry didn't know why but he didn't mind. The more the professor watched him the more Harry got to watch him back.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry was in the school library with Hermione looking for a book. Hermione was in a corner hidden by shelves reading with a pile of books already around her but Harry just couldn't find a book that he wanted to read. He knew he still had a couple book to read in his bag as his aunt had just dent them to him this morning but he wanted to read something darker. He wanted to read something that the school would call dark. He knew the year before there was a Dark Arts class but it was taken out of the school curriculum. He wanted to read one of the books the school must have had for the class. He couldn't find anything and it was making him irritated.

He heard the sound of a gate opening just a few shelves from him. He blinked surprised. That was the restricted section. He moved so he could see down the aisle. There was Professor Quirrell going in. The prickling of his scar told him it was the wine eyes side out. His curiosity was peaked. He casted a silencing spell on himself and moved closer to the man. He could hear him muttering to himself. While Harry couldn't get all that he was saying but he did hear the words master, boy, and stone. With that Harry made his way back to Hermione so he wouldn't be caught.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry and Hermione walked in to their room, finding all the others were spaced out between one couch and the floor. Harry set Hermione's books she got from the library, and he carried for her as her bag was full, down on the coffee table they had put in the room. His twins were split, one on the floor with Neville playing gobstone and the other on the couch arguing with Draco.

"My twins." Both of their head turned to face him. Harry smirked letting them know they were going to like what he wanted. "I have a job for you two to do."

Fred stood from the floor grinning, "What do you need-"

"Our dear Alpha?" George was pulled up from the couch by Fred.

Harry handed them both a book each. "You might find that some of these techniques will help you. I want you two to spy on someone."

The twins shared a grin with each other after seeing title of the books he gave them. "Who do you want us to spy on Alpha?" Harry chuckled at their combined answer.

He looked them both in the eyes so they knew he was serious before answering. "Professor Quirinus Quirrell."

The twins shared a quick look with each other and the others. "We'll do it." George told him.

"May we have the reason as to what he did that makes you want us to spy on him though?" Fred asked completely confused as to why Harry wanted them to spy on the most pathetic DADA teacher they had ever had.

"There is more to him then he lets on. He's not perfect though. He has slipped many times. I just want to know what I sensing and seeing." He sat in his chair. "Can you guys do that?"

"Yes." The twins gave another grin before running to the library to read in a pair of comfy chairs that over looked the forbidden Forest. They wouldn't be leaving all weekend.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

That weekend passed slowly for Harry. He felt he hadn't spent enough time with his Snakes or Ravens recently so he had gone to both common rooms. On Saturday he went to the Snake's common room. Many of the first years tried to start fights with him. Each time he was forced to put them in their place. Only a couple of the older students tried anything with him. Yatin Bhagat was sent to the hospital by a fellow seventh year Slytherin when he tried to attack Harry from behind when Harry was dueling a fifth year. After they all got it reestablished that Harry wasn't weak or stupid things settled down. He answered question, played games, helped others with homework and just listened to gossip from breakfast to lunch. The rest of the day he spent with his Pack.

On Sunday he went and stayed with his Ravens. Three of them told him they heard that Ron Weasley was planning a prank on Draco. He thanked them for the information and made note to tell the twins and Draco so they could stop it and get revenge. Only one stuck up sixth year challenged him but Samuel, the former King, stepped up to take the challenge instead saying if the sixth year couldn't beat him then he couldn't even think to beat Harry. The sixth year backed down after hearing that. He spent the rest of his time helping others with their work, talking about the new species of dragon discovered in Antarctica, playing chess, and just listening to everyone while he sat in his chair reading. When lunch ended he returned to his pack in their room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It was two weeks before Yule holidays that the twins came to report anything interesting about Quirrell. They came bursting into the room, eyes light with confusion and fear. They stumbled trying to shut the door as fast as possible. "Alpha!"

Harry put the blades his aunt gave him for his birthday down with the sharpening stone he was using on the. He watched his twins fall to their pillowed seats on the floor at his feet out of breath and shaking from fear. "My twins what's wrong? What happened?"

His question came out louder then he meant. Hermione came out of the bedroom where she was studying before bed. Neville and Draco wondered out of the potion lab. All three of them took one look at the twins shaking and to Harry who looked worried with underline anger. They all found a place to sit. The founders looked on in confusion. They had never seen the twins like that.

"He-he…" Fred looked at Harry, his eyes wild.

"He had a face on the back of his head!" George gaged like he was about to be sick.

Harry wordlessly and wordlessly summoned two calming droughts from the lab. He handed one to each boy and waited. The potions worked in moments. "Now that you two are calm, tell me, my twins, what happened to put you in such a state."

"Quirrell, we were spying on him like you asked." Fred started.

"You know how he is always muttering to himself," George gaged again.

"He has a face on the back of his head. Under his turban. He didn't know we were snooping in his room. He came in and took his turban off and there it was. A face with red eyes. It was stretched thin and almost deformed. Pale too, we could see veins." Fred told them as George finally stopped trying to hold back. He puked on the floor.

Harry banished the mess with a flick of his wrist and called a house elf for a glass of sweet mint tea. George drank some of the tea and settled his stomach. Fred gulped his all in one go. Harry continued his questions. "Did anything happen after he took off the turban?"

"Yeah." George took another gulp of the tea. "He said something about a stone being a trick. Philosopher's Stone , that was what he called it."

"Philosopher's Stone? I've heard of that. Nicolas Flamel made it. I give eternal life but was only to work on his wife and himself." Hermione told everyone.

Harry nodded in her direction. "Twins, did you find anything out about the face. Was it a different person or a type of spell work gone wrong?"

Fred shuttered in remembrance. "He called it master. Talked about getting him a body. I will bet to say it was a different person."

Harry sat back. He needed to figure out what he wanted to do with all the information given to him. "Thank you my twins. Go take a sleeping drought and rest. How about you all call it an early night? Draco, Neville finish up what you are doing, and Hermione go put your study things way. I will be calling it a night in a little while too."

The others did what they were told to do without question. Harry sat listening to the twin follow Hermione into the bedroom after Neville got them the sleeping droughts. Draco finished up what he needed to do and both he and Neville went into the bedroom. Amara twisted her now foot and a half body around his shoulders so he could pet her. Harry couldn't understand it. Was Quirrell the one causing the prickles or was this other person. His master? Quirrell called the face his master. Who was it?

Harry thought beck on all the times when Quirrell's eyes were red. They changed when an interesting question was asked and when…when Harry was around. When the others heard about Quirrell's eyes they started looking for them in class. The others told him that they were only red when someone asked a question that spark interest but Harry noted that they changed whenever Quirrell even glanced in his direction. The red eye man was always out when it involved him.

Harry let a tired sigh out and bid the founders good night. He made his way into the bedroom. The twins slept in the two beds closest on either side of the doorway. Neville and Draco slept beside one of the twin leaving Hermione and him to sleep in the beds across from the door. Harry made his way to his canopy bed with a determined mind. He let Amara settle herself around Nightshade on the pillow while he changed his clothing with his magic.

At the earliest possible time he would approach the professor, corner him, and get his answers. It might sound like a Gryffindor way but he wasn't going to be alone. He will have, at least, two of his pack mates with him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Dinner ended when Harry found the opportunity to get answers. The whole pack was with him when they cornered Quirrell in the DADA classroom. When they walked in Quirrell looked up from where he was marking papers. His black eyes turned wine red when they landed on Harry. "What can I do for Hogwarts Pack this evening?" His voice was smooth and studded free when he spoke. He set his quill to the sit and leaned back into his seat with his finger folded and against his lips in an intuitive position.

"Twins, room." Harry didn't turn his eyes from the professor's. The twins set the strongest silencing spells Hermione was able to find in the founder's library up. "We just have some questions. Would you mind answering them?"

Harry walked to the student desk directly in front of the professor's own desk. The twins and Draco gathered around him when he sat on the desk's top. Neville and Hermione stood by the door. Quirrell smirked at the lay out. "Ask away. I cannot guarantee that I will answer with the truth, if I answer at all."

"That's fine." Harry let some of his control go. He felt his magic release into the air around him. He saw a flash of surprise in the wine eyes before it was gone. "Let me tell you the facts before we get to the questions. You are not Professor Quirrell. Quirrell knows of you so you are not an alternate personality. Quirrell had a face under his turban with your eyes. Quirrell calls you master. Quirrell is after the Philosopher's Stone. Quirrell wants to get you a body of your own. You have been watching me every chance you get. When I speak in class you are the one who replies." Harry paused to let the man soak in all he said. He knew it might be over kill to keep saying Quirrell's name with each fact but it helped the man in front of him know that Harry knew he was someone else. "First question, who are you?"

"You, little Alpha, may call me Tom." The wine eyes locked onto his own emerald eyes shown with mischief. They challenged Harry without words to see if he was lying.

Harry could fell his magic give him a gentle pulse. The man hadn't lied. "Very well Tom. I'm not going to ask about the Philosopher's Stone. To be frank, I don't care. What happened to your body?"

Tom showed no sign of surprise at the knowledge that Harry knew of the stone. He just answered the question. "Lost it in a spell gone wrong."

A pulse, truth."How did you become attached to Quirrell?" Harry sent a look that told him the challenge was accepted.

"He found me and allowed it." A pulse and then a quiver. He lied at the end.

"Allowed it? I doubt that." Harry flashed a smirk letting Tom know he was caught.

Tom chuckled. "Doubt it all you want little Alpha."

Harry felt Draco shift to his right. He needed to get answer. "Why are you interested in me?"

Tom gave a lazy smirk but his eyes were cold with caution. "What makes you think I am? That seems vain of you to assume that."

"Observation, both my Pack's and my own." Harry slipped down from the desk and stepped up to lean on Quirrell's desk. Tom and him never breaking eye contact. "Now in all my Pack's classes you come out when a question is asked that interests you. You give the answer before letting Quirrell back out. On the other hand, every time you look at me, no matter how short, you are always out. You are mostly out in my class. You are the one who answers all my questions or comments on my work. Quirrell has never looked at me, let alone spoken to me. Now again, why are you interested in me?"

Tom finally broke eye contact. His eyes swept over Harry's Pack before moving back to connect with Harry's. "Your Pack will leave if you want that answer."

Harry weighed his options. He didn't like them and he didn't really need the answer. He'd find out one way or another. "Answer me one last question, then we're all be gone." Tom gave a nod. "Are you planning to harm anyone, student or professor."

Tom moved forward so he had his forearms on the desk and closer to Harry who was still leaning on it. "My plans have changed little Alpha. Worry not for any life."

A pulse. Harry drew away from the desk and the man behind it. "Very well. Evening Tom." Harry gave a nod in good bye. He turned and walked to the door. Draco and the twins followed. The twins canceled the silencing spells as Hermione pushed open the door and slipped her arm into Harry's as he passed her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Christmas came with Harry splitting the time between Hogwarts with his godparents and the Malfoy manor. He received many books and sweets from his friends. The gifts he cherished the most were an invisibility cloak he received from an anonymous sender, Snape informed him was his father's cloak, a photo album full of pictures of him with family, family friends, and all his godparents from his godmother, a silver oval locket with a picture of his parents on their wedding day from his aunt, and a book on Ancient Runes from his godfather.

The holidays ended and school resumed. Time continued to move fast. Quirrell disappeared and the next day students came to find out that the school had housed the Philosopher's Stone, which had been found by someone yet left untouched. Soon exams were there and the last few days of school were upon everyone. Harry and the Pack aced all their exams with worry. They spent their last few days together relaxing and when the last day came upon them they could be found in their room socking up each other's company before the ending feast.

"We will do letter." Hermione cuddled Nightshade closer to her chest sitting on the couch between Neville and Draco.

"Of course we will Hermione." Neville laughed pulling her into a one armed hug.

"Father and Mother will have a party for Litha. I will ask for you all to be invited." Draco smiled letting Amara climb up his leg to curl up in his lap and sleep.

Harry smiled at them behind his book. He had been working on his blood magic every night as the book told him and felt he was ready to move onto the next exercise. He turned his full attention to the passage he needed to read. _'The second exercise is also with a mirror. Meditate with your mirror; order you memories, good and bad. Now your mirror will act as a Pensieve, collecting and holding your memories. To do this you add a memory into a drop of blood. Let it fall onto the mirror and bid the mirror to store and guard it. This will help you clear your head and sort out thoughts better. To retrieve a memory, hold your mirror and call up all the memories the mirror holds. They will flash one at a time. When you find the memory you want touch the mirror with finger that is cut and draw the memory back into you with your blood. This exercise will also help you with control.'_

"Harry come on. We're going to be late to the feast if we don't get going now." Neville pulled Harry out of his thoughts and out of his chair. Harry laughed as they all made it out of their room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry signed when Dumbledore finally chose to announce the house cup. "Another has come and gone. And not without further ado it's time to award the house cup. In fourth place we have Gryffindor with 312 points." Harry politely clapped and hid a smile as the twins booed from the table. "In third place we have Hufflepuff with 352 points." Harry smiled to Neville behind him. "In second place we have Ravenclaw with 426 points." Harry cheered with the rest of his house. "And in first place we have Slytherin with 472 points. Slytherin wins." Harry cheered for the Snakes and laughed when he heard the twins call out jokingly for a recount.

It was the perfect end to his first year.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

First year is over. Now since the first year is over this is when things will change a lot from cannon. The next few years might be a little sped up but I need them too. The chapters will mostly show how the Pack changes and grows. Hope you all continue to enjoy!


	14. Veterans Day

To all the men and women who stand for what is right and put their lives on the line, Thank you. Thank you for fighting for all our rights we are granted in the country we love, for the nights we can sleep peacefully knowing we are safe because you all fight for us to be safe.

To the families who have lost loved one, I am sorry. Don't be ashamed for the tears you cry. Stand tall, stand proud. Your loved one died for a chance to keep, not just the country safe but you as well. Please don't be mad at the military, they are all soldiers too. But please most of all please don't be mad at your lost one. They tried to come back to you but they were called to take their place among the others who have gone home.

To those who came home after serving only to find hatred, I am sorry. You are a hero. You don't deserve to be treated like a criminal. There are those of us out there that have your back and will stand beside you. We know that you are a Hero. We know you must have sacrificed a lot and we thank you for it.

I give thanks to all service men and women. Tonight when all is silent, I will light a candle in my window. It will be my way to thank those who have served and died that I remember them even if I don't know them, I remember them all and give my thanks for all they fought to achieve and protect.


	15. Summer Starts

My devoted follower! Welcom, welcome to my story. I hope you continue to enjoy.

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own my story idea. Do not sue me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Talk"

'Think'

"_Parseltongue"_

Chapter 14 – Summer Starts

Harry signed as he walked into Hogsmeade. Hedwig went ahead before he left for the carriages and his things were shrunk in his pockets. Amara was wrapped around his neck sun bathing and Nightshade was sleeping in his hoodie's hood. The village was clam with people walking around from shop to shop. He paused at the sight of Evan Café.

Petunia had worked hard to set up the café. It was painted light green with golden vines going up the left side of the door. A small iron gate set the boundary around the property. Four iron outdoor tables with chairs were set up, two on each side of the door. Harry walked past all the people sitting at those tables. An older man opened the door to leave and held it open for Harry. Harry nodded his head in thanks. The inside, Harry decided, was nice. The walls were painted green and gold accents. The floor was hard wood. A counter stood on the back wall. It had a turning display of sweets like cake, candy, and pie. A door behind the counter led to the kitchen, if Harry had to take a guess. Wood tables were scatter around, all being used at that moment. There were booths in each corner also all full.

Harry felt his Aunt moving around the back when he spotted Dudly setting down a sub order. Dudly wore black dress pants with a gold shirt and a black half apron showing he was a waiter. Dudly looked up at the right moment to see Harry looking at him. He froze but quickly shook it off. He gave a friendly grin. "Hey Harrison. Welcome home."

Harry paused, had his cousin changed that much? He released a little of his magic. "Hey Dudly. How've you been?"

Dudly waved him over. He made his way to Dudly who led him behind the counter and into the kitchen. "I'm good. I wanted to apologize about how I acted growing up. It wasn't right. That was not how family was to act with each other. I hope you will give me a chance to get to know you as a person and not as the freak that needed punishment my father always made you out to be. Please accept my apology even if you don't want to try to be family with me."

Harry felt his magic pulse. Dudly was being truthful. He wanted a chance to be a family, a proper family, with Harry. Harry pulled his magic back in and gave his cousin a small shy smile. "I appreciate the apology and accept it. I like the idea of us being a family."

"Thank you Harrison. Mom's cooking back there. I need to get back to work." Dudly pointed to an open doorway to the left. He gave one last grin to Harry before leaving.

Harry smiled looking around the room. It had two large tables in the middle with lots of baked goods and homemade candies. The walls had shelves full of decorating things like icing, sprinkles, loose candy, and all the containers to help put them all on. He moved to the door way. His aunt wore a full apron with a simple blue summer dress under it. She was humming and swaying as she made something on the stove.

"Hey Aunty. Did you miss me?" Harry watched Petunia jump, spinning around. A happy smile grew on her face as she turned the burner off.

"Harrison!" She wrapped him in a hug. "My baby, of course I missed you."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Harry, why don't you invite Miss Granger and those twins, Fred and George, over for a week? You said that Hermione didn't like the idea of being away from magic for a whole summer and that the twins had a large family with no place to made their products so invite them over. We have more than enough room." Harry followed his aunt up the stair to the living quarters. He couldn't stop smiling. As much as he loved Hogwarts it didn't have his aunt there. "It seemed that your family liked having room in their home. The whole upstairs is like a mansion. It has seven bedrooms, three full bathrooms, a sitting room, library, kitchen, dining room and a place for the four house elves."

Harry blinked, house elves? 'Hu, what do you know. Aunty doesn't have to worry about upkeep.' "That's a good idea Aunty. I think they would love to come for a week. Hermione was complaining this morning about an uncle she doesn't get along with coming to visit so we can try to get her out of that, and the twins don't get along with the brothers that still live in the house." He looked around. It was nice and spacious.

"Look around and pick a room sweetheart. I need to go back to the café's kitchens. I'll be up after we close up at 8." She placed a kiss on the top of his head.

Harry watched her leave. He glanced around. Home… he had a home outside of Hogwarts. _"Come on Amara, Nightshade. Let's go explore."_ Harry spent an hour going room to room just looking at everything. The walls were all done in light earth tones that gave it a lightened feel. The library wasn't hug but it had a good 16 floor to ceiling double sided bookcases all stuffed full of books. The sitting room was connected to the library with two tables and four comfortable chairs in it. A large window gave lots of natural light. The kitchen was closer to the house elf living quarters. The dining room had a maple wood table and chairs that could set eight with a small candle chandler hanging in the middle of the room.

The first bedroom Harry found was Dudly's so he passed the wooden door. The second was his aunt's. He looked through the five before choosing one The one he was going to use as his be his bedroom was pale brown. He had a white birch wood desk, white birch built in bookshelf, white birch wardrobe and white birch hand carved Victorian four poster bed. It had a window looking out to Hogwarts.

He took another look around the barren room. "Elf."

A pop showed a house elf in a clean gold uniform with the Potter family insignia on the front. "What can Minny do for master?"

"Put black bedding and curtain on the bed. Change my wall color to shadowed green and please put my books, supplies, and clothes away." Harry pulled his trunk out of his pocket. Minny took it and with a snap of her fingers it was its proper size. He laid down for a nap.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry woke from his nap to see Dudly looking around his room from his position in the desk chair. "Is there something you needed Dudly?"

"Wha?" Dudly turned towards Harry so quickly Harry though he would fall out of the chair. "No. I am on break and just wanted to talk a little more with you but I saw you sleeping and … I'm sorry."

Harry tilted his head in thought. Dudly was going to say something else. "What Dudly? What else? I'm not mad or anything. It's fine. You have no idea how many times I have woken to see aunty or one of my Pack just sitting and watching me as I sleep."

"Oh." Dudly lowered his head to hide his embarrassment. "I … It's relaxing. To be around you. It's like nothing can bother me while you're there. It's weird. Sorry."

Harry tried to stop his laugh but he couldn't. "Aunty told me the same thing. So did Hermione and my twins. Hell I let Hermione sleep with me. It helps with her nightmares when she has them. My Pack thinks it's just my magic's way to subconsciously help those who I feel like protecting."

Dudly laughed, "I don't know if I should feel flattered that you already see me as family or insulted that you think I need protecting." He finished with a grin. "Oh and mom wants you to send your friends letters inviting them over for a week."

Harry heaved a sigh and pulled himself out of the warm bed. He straightened his rumpled hoodie. Nightshade wasn't in the room but Amara was looking at him from the end of his bed. He paused to really look at her. When he bought her she was only as long as his hand had been but now almost a year later she was about two feet. He knew her venom was developed as she spent a whole day at school telling him every chance she got.

"That snake has been staring at me since I came in here. Will it hurt me?" Dudly pulled Harry's attention back. Dudly was looking at Amara with weariness.

"No. She won't hurt you." Harry signed, picking up his beauty.

Dudly got up from the chair. "I need to get back to work. We close at 8 and tomorrow we are closed to do some interviews."

"Alright. I need to write some letters anyway. Tell aunty I'll make dinner tonight." Harry gave his cousin a smile as he sat down in the vacated seat. He watched as Dudly left, closing the door behind him. Harry pulled out four pieces of parchment, his quill, and his ink well.

_Draco,_

_I'm home. You told me that you would appreciate an update when I got here so here it is. Its different My cousin has changed too. He apologized and asked if I will give a chance to being family. I'm going to. I want to. My aunt's café is up and doing well, form what I can see. It's popular enough that all the tables are full and my aunt needs to hire more help. If you have time this summer why don't you come and see it? I can show you around the house too._

_Well other than that, look around your library for anything you think is worth learning. Hope you have a good summer._

_Harry _

Harry read over the letter and gave a nod. He sealed it before starting on his next letter.

_Neville,_

_Here's the letter you wanted me to send. I'm home and things are well. Dudly has changed for the better. He had apologized and asked me if we could be a family. Other than that my aunt's café is doing well. I plan on studying every book in the library. If you back from your trip before school you should come visit._

_Well hope you have a safe trip and a good summer._

_Harry_

Harry folded and sealed the letter. Now onto the next one.

_Hermione,_

_I know you have been complaining about an uncle coming for the summer. My aunt wants to know if you want to come spend a week here with us. I was thinking right after Draco's Yule gala you come over. Dudly has changed for the better, apologizing and wanting to be a real family so no trouble there. I'm doing my homework and going to be going through the library we have here._

_I am looking forward to your visit._

_Harry_

He gave a grin. When she saw the library he might have a hard time getting her to go home. He sealed the letter with a chuckle. He straightened the last parchment out.

_Twins,_

_As you two are more likely to go crazy with a whole summer of no product making, I invite you over for a week. As Draco is inviting you to his family's Yule gala, I was thinking that when it was over you two will come home with me, and if all works out, Hermione. Now as for my cousin, things are going to be fine. He has seen the error of his was, apologized for it and wished to be a family. _

_Alpha_

All the letters were simple and to the point. He sealed the last one. He opened his window, whistling for Hedwig. She came swooping in within moments. "Hey girl. Want to go deliver some letters? They go to the Pack." He tired all the letters in place before she took off.

After a look at his wrist watch Harry decided it was time to eat before he went to get a good look at the library. He called for Minny to bring him some soup. He ate in silence at his desk thinking of what he wanted to do this summer. When he finished he waited until Minny took the bowl and spoon away before he went to the library.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

At seven thirty Harry made his way to the kitchen. It took a little persuasion but the elf, Kibble, in charge of cooking finally relented in letting Harry cook dinner. Harry made spaghetti with the sauce and garlic bread homemade. He was about to pull the bread out of the oven when he felt his aunt and cousin move up the stairs. He was able to get the whole meal out to the pre-prepared table before they made their entrance into the dining room.

Harry watched his aunt grin in delight. He had made her favorite. "Harrison you didn't have to but thank you darling." Harry smiled at her thanks and pulled out her seat for her to sit.

"I'm happy to be home." Harry pushed her seat in. Dudly sat smiling at the scene.

"I'm happy your home too. Now tell me everything you've done at school. Every detail you wouldn't tell me in a letter and what you think next year will be like." Harry laughed at her eagerness and started serving dinner, talking all the way about his school year details and all.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The next morning Harry dressed in peace as he listened to his aunt coo at Nightshade down the hall. His cousin had taken to Amara at dinner so she had gone to find him after Harry got out of bed. Harry smiled at Hedwig as she flew into the room to sit on her silver stand by his bed with letters tied to her left leg. "Hey girl. Got some letters for me already?"

He waited till she lifted out her leg for him to take the letters before he untied the silk ribbon holding them. He fed her a treat as he got her food and water. He sat at his desk opening the first letter.

_Harry, _

_I am glad to hear things are going well with your cousin. I also got a letter from Draco that said if I needed a dress and mask for the gala his family was hoisting. Can you ask your aunt if I can impose on you for two weeks? You have a better grasp of the world then I do and I could use some help finding a dress that will be appropriate and not embarrass the Pack or you as our Alpha. _

_Now Library? You have a library in your home? Oh, think of everything we could find in there. All the knowledge your family might have being a Nobel house. Okay going off into my own world. … Harry I had a nightmare last night, one of the worst since the event. I woke up screaming. My parents couldn't calm me. I broke my mirror and window with accidental magic in my panic. I talked to dad and told him about how I never acted like that with you and the Pack. He had a theory._

_He said I bonded with you and the Pack in a way that we are dependent on each other. He said I have become accustomed to the Pack's around me so much that when I am away from all of you for a longer time then a few hours I subconsciously reach out to one of you. When I couldn't find you physically my magic reached out. Ask the others if it is the same for them in some way. If it is I'm going to look into more and find out how to calm the bond we might have created while at school. I'll send a letter to the others if we can't find anything. I don't want to worry them._

_Loves you Alpha (giggle),_

_Hermione _

Harry smiled at the end but soon frowned re-reading the part about her nightmare and accidental magic. He didn't like that idea. If they do have a bond then it was because their magic acted on their subconscious wish to be around and protect each other. He knew that Draco told him that he didn't like being without a single member of the Pack with him. Neville expressed it too. Even Harry himself felt the urge to be near a member of the Pack when he was alone with his Ravens or Snakes. That was the main reason that he told the others that they were all going to be staying in their room instead of leaving for their own house rooms. They all felt better in the end.

He grabbed and opened the next letter knowing that the topic was going to be touched upon by all of his Pack members.

_Harry, _

_That's good that you can now have the family you have wanted. Gran liked the idea of visiting the café to meet you. She said if I am close to you she needs to meet you to determine if you are a good person for me to be around or not._

_I also wanted to bring something up. Do you remember when I came to you saying how I got an anxious feeling when I wasn't around a member of the Pack? Since I got home it got worse than anything I felt at school. I can hide it from Gran but… I couldn't sleep well last night and I felt, well, exposed I guess is the word. I don't like it and it is making me a little jumpy. Can you see if the others are feeling the same? I'm going to discreetly look around the family library before we leave to see if I can find anything. If not I'll send Hermione a letter to ask for help._

_Neville_

Harry sighed opening the next letter.

_Harry,_

_Okay if the twins pulled a prank on me I am going to use them as testers for my potions when I see them next. I woke up last night to feel like I couldn't breathe and woke my parents. Mother wanted to call a healer while father tried to help steady my breath. I don't like this. I sent a letter to them already but they swear they didn't do anything. _

_This is worse then when I talked to at school about the feeling I get when one of you weren't with me. I'm going to look into it on my part. I won't involve my parents but can you look into it too? The sooner we figure out what is going on the sooner we can get it to stop. _

_Draco_

He picked up and opened the last letter. His twins were together so they might not have the same problem as the others. He could only hope.

_Alpha,_

_We are happy to know that your cousin has gotten his head out of his arse. We won't need to use him as a tester then. Hey we got a letter form Draco saying that we pranked him. We didn't we swear. But what he told us got us thinking. We both couldn't sleep well. Nothing big but we had tossed and turned all night. We thought it was because we weren't in our room with the whole Pack. We miss the Pack. _

_As such we convinced Ma to let us go not only to Draco's gala but to your house for a week if we bring you over for a week when we come home. We are sending a letter to Hermione so we can bring her too._

_Be good Alpha!_

_Your Twins Feorge and Gred_

Harry liked the idea of Hermione in the wizarding world for three weeks. He knew her parents were open minded, but she must feel isolated in that world. The theory her dad gave would make sense, he was a psychologist so he knew would know a lot about how the mind works. Harry knew from his books that many people feel drawn to each other like the homeless or soldiers, even animals will group together and if any member of a group is separated they act out consciously or subconsciously. As they have magic it would be stronger.

Harry penned a quick response to all of them saying that he would also look into it. Other than that he sent an okay to the twins for the week to go over knowing his aunt will be cool with it. With that done he left them on the desk for Hedwig to take after lunch. He left to spend the day in the library.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sorry for not posting it earlier. I was working on the next couple of chapters and forgot. But here you go!


End file.
